


cupid's chokehold

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballet, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, NOW the smut tags, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Voice Kink, homophobic n transphobic language, trans phichit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look through the life of Yuuri Katsuki, his struggles as an omega, and his love for alpha Victor Nikiforov.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you like this. my objective is around 40k for this fic. please leave comments if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> this first chapter is a look at yuuris backstory. tw for sexual abuse; theres a warning where it starts and where it ends.

Yuuri Katsuki had presented as his secondary gender during his sixteenth birthday, just like everyone did. Some people were late bloomers and the tattoo of the corresponding Greek letter didn't appear until their seventeenth birthday or their eighteenth. Some people were earlier; he had heard the case of Yuri Plisetsky, who had presented as an alpha when he was thirteen.

Any way, though, he expected to be a beta. Most of his family were betas and he thought it ran in their genes. He was wrong, anyway, as the Omega Greek letter was put neatly on his hip when he showered in the morning of his sixteenth birthday. He hadn't cried, even though he knew his parents— and almost everyone in Japan— thought girls were supposed to be omegas and boys were supposed to be alphas. He wished he was like his idol, Victor Nikiforov, sometimes. He wished he was an alpha.

He had dryed himself up and put the towel around his hips. "Yuuri!" his mom said as she got closer to him. "What's your secondary gender?" she asked, and there was a bit of hopefulness in her voice that made him want to cry. He was a fucking disappointment to his family.

He swallowed hard and he chewed on his lip slightly before the words left his mouth. "I'm an omega," he told her, and she stared back at him, wide-eyed. He really wished he wasn't an omega, that he was a beta or an alpha. It'd be easier.

His mom sighed. "Alright. Go put some clothes on, Yuuri," she told him, and Yuuri quickly obliged. He looked at his left hip and the Greek letter neatly tattooed into it overnight. The skin wasn't even red; it was like it had been there for weeks, waiting to show up on the specific day it was supposed to appear. He had heard of people trying to hide their secondary gender, trying to tattoo another Greek letter instead of the one they had gotten in their body.

He wasn't one to do that. He was going to live with his secondary gender, and he was going to do the best he could. He sighed as he scratched the newly appeared tattoo, wishing it was an Alpha and not an Omega. Things would be easier. He ended drying himself up and he put some jeans on with a simple t-shirt.

He chewed on his lip and he put his glasses on, his hair still dripping wet. He put a towel on it and he got out of the bedroom, to only see his dad waiting at the dinning table. "Your mom told me you're an omega," he said, his voice quiet, almost threatening.

"That's right," Yuuri nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair, wetting them in the process. His dad was a beta, as his mom, but they were still extremely close-minded over the idea of omega males and alpha females. He gulped nervously as he waited for his dad's response.

"I expected better of you," he said, and now it was definitely threatening. Mari was out to work, and she was an omega, so Yuuri could guess she'd defend him if she was there. "But what can I expect from a man who goes to ballet classes?" he said, his guttural, deep voice causing Yuuri to flinch. "Are you going out today?"

"Yeah, I was planning on going to Minako-sensei's class," he said, nodding, and he knew ballet wasn't the prime male sport, but when he had just presented as an omega it kind of made sense to him. He had Yuuko to hang out with after his ballet classes, but right now he wanted to talk to Minako.

"Alright," his dad said. "Hand me your jacket," he told him, and Yuuri knew he wanted to scent it so no creepy alphas would hit on him. It was a common practice around the world, and he wasn't surprised his dad took the same precautions that most people did. He remembered when he was thirteen and Mari was sixteen, how she had been worriedly scented by their mom so she smelled like a beta.

Yuuri handed him his jacket and he rubbed his wrists against the outside and the inside of it, until it didn't smell like Yuuri's strawberries and cream scent; which was now, unmistakably, an omega's. His dad handed it back to him and Yuuri put it on. "A-Alright," he stuttered. "I'll go to Minako-sensei's class now."

His dad waved him goodbye and he walked through the small city of Hasetsu towards Minako's ballet place. She was a beta and a late bloomer, having presented at seventeen. Yuuri's mom had told him everyone was betting on whether she'd be an omega or a beta; to no one it occurred she'd be an alpha. And they were right, anyways. He sighed as he put his headphones on, blasting music as he jogged towards Minako's place.

He opened the door and saw Minako smiling brightly at him. "Hey, Yuuri!" the beta waved brightly. "Today's your birthday, isn't it?" she said, and Yuuri nodded. She smelled the air. "You're a beta?" she said, and Yuuri shook his head.

"I'm an omega; my dad scented my jacket," he told her, and he knew his secondary gender was a secret she'd keep until he was ready to tell the rest of the world. Minako nodded and the classes of ballet continued normally, her correcting his position more often than not.

"You're nervous, Yuuri," Minako pointed out. "Were your parents... rough about your secondary gender?" It was early for ballet classes, and he was glad, because he didn't want to see Minami— a ten-year-old who often came to the classes.

Yuuri shrugged as he took an apple off his bag and bit a piece of it. "They seemed disappointed," he muttered, his facade of cheerfulness and carelessness gone in seconds. "I thought I'd be a beta, at the least."

Minako hugged him for sudden and he sighed in relief; he was almost touch-starved because of the lack of physical contact between him and his relatives. "Hey, Yuuri, you'll be alright. Your parents will accept you're an omega in some moment."

Yuuri sighed into her shoulder and she pulled away, a bright smile in her factions. Someone knocked on the door and she opened the door to see Yuuko herself. She usually didn't go to ballet; she liked ice skating better. "Yuuri! Here you are!" she chirped as she threw herself into his arms.

"Hey!" Yuuri squeaked in surprise, and Yuuko smiled brightly. She smelled the air and she frowned a bit before her nose scrunched up a little. "What?"

"That's not your scent. If your dad scented you—" Yuuko paused. She was a beta, and Yuuri had always appreciated her for being so intuitive and smart. "You're an omega, right?" she said with a grin.

"Yeah, I am," Yuuri said, shrugging as he bit into his apple again. Yuuko had presented a few months ago, a few days after her birthday. Yuuri had bet that she'd be a beta, and he rightfully got a few bucks after she presented as a beta, the tattoo of the Greek letter on her thigh.

"Interesting," Yuuko murmured. "Do you think you'll get your heat by when you're eighteen? I've heard people get it when they're twenty sometimes."

"The normal age is nineteen to twenty one, I believe," Minako interrupted loudly. "It's no time for talking about secondary genders, anyway," she snapped, her serious attitude back. She never really liked talking about secondary genders; it had been established in society since the caveman times, but she never thought of it as necessary. "We were in middle of a lesson. Do you want to join, Yuuko?"

"No, no! I just wanted to talk to Yuuri. His parents told me he'd be here," she explained, and she waved goodbye before opening the door and closing it behind her. Yuuri sighed and the lesson continued. Ballet helped him relax just as ice skating did. He was lucky that day was a Sunday; he didn't want to deal with his schoolmates poking fun at his secondary gender. It was doomed to happen, anyway.

He left the ballet teacher with a halfhearted smile and a promise of coming back after school tomorrow. He really liked ballet; it helped him unwind and it was simply nice. He wanted to be a ballet teacher or a professional ice skater in the future. He still wasn't sure what he wanted.

Yuuri went to the Ice Castle and he asked for Yuuko to bring him his preferred skates. The beta did, and she handed him it. He put them on and he messed around the ice, doing a triple Salchow and a triple toe loop. Yuuko clapped enthusiastically at his half-assed jumps, and he smiled as he kept skating. He loved how supportive the beta was.

He ended the day looking at his posters of Victor Nikiforov, the twenty one year old alpha who had bewitched the world with his skating. He had his hair long, and Yuuri thought he was completely stunning. He sighed as he put his pajamas on and hurried to bed, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

The next day, he put some random clothes on and decided that he'd go to school and that he'd do well no matter what. He wasn't an excellent student: his ice skating and ballet got in the way, and he never really cared about grades.

He didn't doze off in class, luckily, and he heard his classmates's whispering about him from behind. He sighed and bit his lip, knowing they probably were talking about how he didn't smell like himself. His dad had scented him again, and he knew it'd raise suspicions.

"Hey, Katsuki!" he heard one of his classmates say at lunch. He whipped his head around to see Kaede Tabuchi, an alpha girl with soft lips and an omega-ish attitude, yet she had the temper of any alpha. "You an omega?" she said, her tone mocking.

"Do I smell like an omega to you?" he retorted, even though his voice was a bit shaky and he was nowhere near confident as his response was.

_[heres where the sexual abuse starts]_

"That isn't your scent, dumbass. Just be honest," Kaede shot back, and Yuuri gulped as she got closer to the table he was in. She cupped his ass with her hand and he yelped. "Of course you're an omega," she hissed. "You do ballet, for fuck's sake."

"S-shut up," Yuuri muttered as Kaede's hand travelled to his groin, and he shoved her away before she could do anything. "Don't touch me," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"And who says I can't?" the alpha girl growled, and Yuuri knew that she was going to use her alpha voice on him. It was bound to happen; douchey alphas were out and about in Hasetsu. "Come to the bathroom with me," she told him in a controlling tone, and Yuuri left the leftovers of his school lunch in the table as he, almost robotically, followed her to the rest room. It smelled vaguely like vomit and cum. The school in Hasetsu was known for being a place where alphas sexually abused omegas.

He almost got out of the trance and pushed her away, but Kaede grabbed him by the arm. She got closer to him and nuzzled his neck, scenting him. The scent of black coffee and dark chocolate was almost intoxicating, and he was drowning in it. "You'll stay still for me," she commanded, and Yuuri stayed still as she grabbed his ass cheek and then slapped it, making him gasp and let out a few tears. "What a fucking pussy," Kaede hissed. "But what can one expect from an omega?"

She kept scenting him, rubbing her wrists against his, and kissing and nipping at his neck. Yuuri felt so violated as he was being treated like the scum of the earth he was: a male omega. "Now you smell like me," Kaede said in a low growl. "Now if anybody asks if you've got a mate no one will believe you if you say you don't," she pointed out.

_[heres where the sexual abuse ends. kaede basically groped & scented yuuri.]_

She stopped grabbing his arms and she turned around to leave. Yuuri fell on his knees and started sobbing uncontrollably, the emotions felt by this... violation overwhelming. He wanted to die; she had slapped his ass and groped him and she had scented him.

He hated being an omega. He hated being destined to being an alpha's toy, just like he had been used just now. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. He washed his hands in one of the sink, the sensation of being unclean not disappearing after that.

He cried a bit, not looking at himself in the mirror as he scratched at his arms, feeling dirty and impure and he wanted to fucking die.

He dealt with the guilt, with the feeling of thar he'd be abused over and over again. That alphas would still use alpha voice with him, that he'd be unable to stop them from abusing him.

"Hey, Katsuki!" he heard later that day to turn around and see Alex Terrance, an exchange student who had gotten there last year. "You got an alpha?" he said, his eyes almost twinkling.

Yuuri bit his lip and shook his head. "Then why do you smell like Tabuchi?" he shot back, and Yuuri froze in place. She wasn't joking: everyone would think she was mated to him, and it'd be awful.

"S-she..." he tried to defend himself, but he fell silent. Kaede looked at him with all chuckles and brown eyes that reminded him of Hell itself, and he grit his teeth before turning around and paying attention to the teacher again.

When he got home his dad looked at him, weirded out. He was so used to his scent of course he'd notice a difference. "An alpha scented you?" his dad said, and Yuuri nodded. "It wasn't consensual, was it?"

Yuuri sighed and turned around to his room. He did his homework on his bed and he ignored his mom and his dad, not wanting to talk of what had happened. He hated himself for being so weak, he was such a pussy, just like Kaede had said.

He went at six to the ice rink. Yuuko handed him his skates and he put them in. He did jumps and skated around with his step sequence, not minding Yuuko's stare. He tried to do a triple Axel and he fell when his mind was plagued with images of Kaede and her smell of black coffee and dark chocolate.

He breathed in heavily as he got up and continued skating, trying to act as if nothing had happened. He had heard it from Yuuko: he messed up his jumps when something was on his mind. And she was right, his jumps always weren't as good or simply failed at them whenever he wasn't thinking exclusively about what he was doing.

"You alright?" Yuuko yelled over the outside of the ice rink, her eyes full of worry when he fell again while doing a simple triple toe loop.

"Yeah, I'm just... tired," Yuuri lied as he got up from the ice and skated back to the exit of the rink. He took off his skates and put his running shoes back on. "Sorry for not doing too much recently," Yuuri muttered.

"You smell... different," Yuuko pointed out.

"An alpha scented me, okay? And she groped me and called me a pussy and," he breathed in heavily, the words leaving his mouth without an ability to stop them. "Fuck," he murmured. "I'm sorry, I need— I need to leave."

Yuuko grabbed him by the arm and left him in place. "Who the hell did that, Yuuri?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"N-no," Yuuri said weakly. "She's my age. She doesn't— I probably deserved it anyway." She was making an embarrassment of himself and he felt like he wasn't making sense, and he hated himself for it.

"You didn't deserve that," Yuuko shot back, and she hugged him tightly. "You can't let any alpha do that to you. She used her alpha voice, didn't she?" she was so understanding thar Yuuri wanted to hug her and cry.

"S-she did," Yuuri replied, and he prolonged the hug for as long as he could as he cried softly. "I'm— I'm sorry. I'll leave now."

"Alright. When you're ready to tell me who did that, do it. I'll kick her ass."

Yuuri smiled weakly and he jogged back home, him feeling slightly nauseous as he got to the place and opened the door. He headed to his room and he stripped off his clothes, not lookin at himself too much. He noticed the scratches on his arms and he sighed as he put his pajamas and fell into a fretful sleep.

He dreamt Kaede was there for his first heat. He dreamt that she fucked him, calling him a whore, a pussy, the reason omegas are so weak. He woke up crying, and he couldn't stand to look at her during the classes they shared.

* * *

Yuuri decided he wanted to be a professional ice skater when he turned seventeen and he discovered his real passion for it all. He planned to move to Detroit, USA to perfect his ice skating and maybe, maybe even participate in the Grand Prix Final.

He got a poodle named Victor, and he was almost like a carbon copy of Makkachin, Victor Nikiforov's dog. It was almost laughable how obsessed he was with the twenty-two year old alpha.

When he turned eighteen he said goodbye to his parents and Minako and Yuuko, and he promised he'd be back sometime.

And he headed to Detroit, USA, to be an ice skater under the wing of Celestino Ciadini. He had heard there was another skater who had Celestino as his coach; he had heard he was a Thai omega. He was excited to have an omega friend.

And so he left like that soon after he turned eighteen, the memory of Kaede buried in the back of his mind and the hope of a bright future close to his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is centered around yuuri and phichit's relationship. i promise there's victor action in the next chapter.

Yuuri arrived to Detroit at six in the afternoon with a promise of being Japan's future in figure skating and his heart on his sleeve. He tried his best to not freak out as he looked for Celestino in the crowd after getting his suitcase. He saw him with his long hair and tan skin and he waved. Celestino's eyes lit up and he motioned his hands so he'd come there, and he did.

Celestino was a beta; Yuuri could tell immediately. He smelled like cheesecake and trees and it was obvious he wasn't an alpha or an omega. "So you're Yuuri Katsuki," Celestino said, and Yuuri nodded. "Let's go to my car," he told him, and Yuuri followed him to the small white car that was on the parking lot of the airport. "So, you're an omega, right?" the beta asked.

"Yeah," Yuuri said as he tapped his fingers on his jeans to the beat of the music in the radio. He looked at Celestino as the car rumbled and it started working. He started driving towards the apartment Yuuri would live in.

"My other student's an omega too," Celestino told him. "His name is Phichit Chulanont, and you two are going to share apartments." Yuuri looked at him, dumbfounded: he didn't expect the Thai skater to be his roommate. "He's really nice, you'll like him, Yuuri," he reassured him, and Yuuri sighed as the traffic got in the way and they stayed in the same place for a while. "Goddamn traffic," Celestino cursed. "But, anyway," he said, looking at his new student. "What jumps can you land?"

"Well, I can do Salchows and Axels and toe loops, but t-that's about it," he said nervously, and Celestino's expression softened. "That's not a problem, is it?" he said hopefully, and Celestino chuckled quietly.

"It isn't. I've had inexperienced students before, don't worry," the beta said as he drove the car towards the apartment complex Yuuri would live in. "Phichit is paying the apartment currently, but I think he'd like for you two to share the bills."

"Yeah, that's okay," Yuuri shrugged as they got off the car and Celestino opened the back and handed him his suitcase. Yuuri took it reluctantly and he walked towards the main entrance for the building. It was probably ten floors, and the admission place was very spacious.

The omega went to the elevator without a second thought, Celestino following him close behind. Celestino pushed the button for the eighth floor and they were speedily taken there. Celestino smiled at his student, and Yuuri sighed as he got off the elevator. "The apartment number is nine three five, Yuuri," Celestino said as he followed Yuuri as he looked for the apartment door. He found it in a corner; the door was simple and it said 935 with "Chulanont & Katsuki" written neatly beneath the numbers.

Yuuri knocked on the door twice and a boy with tan skin and dark hair opened it. He had brown eyes and he was unmistakably an omega: his scent was of hot chocolate and marshmallows, and it was almost comforting. "Hey!" Phichit said cheerfully. "You must be my long-awaited roommate," he said with a grin.

"Yeah," Yuuri nodded. "You're Phichit Chulanont, right?" he asked, and Phichit nodded vigorously. "Alright. Your scent's kinda nice, by the way," he said as the other omega got out of the way and let him enter the apartment, Celestino entering too.

"I get compliments on it all the time, though it's usually from asshole alphas," Phichit chuckled quietly. "Yours is also nice," he complimented him, and Yuuri swore he was blushing. He shrugged and Phichit laughed softly.

"But," Celestino interrupted their highkey but lowkey flirting with a raised eyebrow."You two can learn a lot from each other. Phichit knows how to do everything but Axels, while I heard you, Yuuri, are excellent at them."

Yuuri shrugged, a little annoyed at the intrusion on their flirting. Phichit was nice and he liked his scent, even though he was also an omega. He didn't care, though— they could make it work. Yuuri needed to stop thinking so far ahead; he had barely meet this omega and he was already thinking of dating him. "I'm not really that good," Yuuri said.

"I call bullshit on that," Phichit said loudly. "I can teach you flips and Lutzs, though, Yuuri," he said, and Yuuri nodded eagerly. He wanted to spend more time with Phichit, and if that meant skating with him, then so be it.

"Yeah! That'd be good," Yuuri said, and Celestino raised an eyebrow at their attitude. Yuuri was known in Japan for being all awkwardness and anxiety, but with Phichit he was a completely different person. He laughed and he seemed careless, almost. "So, uh, Celestino?" Yuuri said as he sat down on his bed, which was quite close to Phichit's. "When's our first training session? I have college too, so—" he shut himself off.

"It's all weekdays but Wednesdays, so it starts next Monday. I hope you like how I teach, Yuuri," Celestino told him, and Yuuri nodded, a bright smile on his face. That day was a Sunday, and he was honestly ready for being taught how to skate. He wanted to be a Grand Prix finalists, he wanted to win and be the best he could be.

"I probably will," Yuuri told him, shrugging again. "Where's the kitchen? I'm really hungry," he said, and Phichit pointed at a dimly lit room with a stove, a sink, a fridge and a counter. It was small, but he liked this kind of closeness.

Yuuri walked towards the kitchen and he opened the fridge. It was kind of empty, only a bottle of milk and one of Coke, plus cheese and ham. He took some of the ham and he started eating eagerly, his eyes lit up as he closed the fridge behind him.

Phichit laughed. "I think he liked the ham," he told Celestino, his eyes twinkling and a soft smile on his lips. Yuuri found him really, really cute, and he tried to keep those thoughts of kissing the other omega far away from his mind.

Yuuri went to their shared bedroom and Celestino left quickly after that, saying they all needed to sleep soon. Phichit headed to their bedroom too and he sat on his bed, smiling at Yuuri. "Have you seen Victor Nikiforov? He's amazing," he said, and with that he took his phone and showed him a YouTube video titled "Victor Nikiforov breaks world record".

"Oh yeah, I saw!" Yuuri said, trying to not go on a ramble about how much he admired the alpha and wanted to be like him. That'd be embarrassing, he decided. But his eyes were almost sparkling as he watched the video, Phichit at his side.

"You like him, don't you?" Phichit teased when he saw how lovestruck Yuuri looked as Victor skated in the small screen of Phichit's phone.

"I-I mean," Yuuri said, coughing, a pale blush tinting his cheeks pink. "It's probably just— omega hormones. He's an alpha," he muttered, trying to defend himself over his too obvious crush on the twenty three year old alpha.

"Don't lie to me like that," Phichit said, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Every omega into ice skating fancies him, Yuuri, it's fine," he said as he cuddled closer to him, and Yuuri decided he liked that as Phichit nuzzled his neck. There was no kissing or sexual touching, and it felt in the line between platonic and romantic. He liked this, he decided.

"Well, yeah, I guess I fancy him," Yuuri shrugged, a dry laugh escaping his lips. "He's cute, and he's an alpha. Didn't people talk about him being with another alpha?"

"Yeah, there was that rumor. People said he was having sex with Christophe Giacometti, who's twenty-one. It's quite ridiculous, if you ask me."

"Weren't there pictures, though?" Yuuri argued back, and Phichit simply laid closer to him, his nose touching his neck and his lips too close to his shoulders. It was perfect in its own way, and Yuuri decided he liked Phichit.

"There were," Phichit muttered against the base of his neck, close to his collarbones. "An alpha and an alpha," he laughed. "I guess omega-on-omega relationships could work, then?"

"I guess," Yuuri said, shrugging. "I heard they were only friends with benefits, though; that they hooked up after competitions."

"What does the media know?" Phichit said softly as he took Yuuri's hand in his and squeezed softly, his wrist against Yuuri's arm, almost impregnating it with his scent. "They could be dating for all we know."

"You're right," Yuuri said, and he looked at his phone before he heard the loud 'snap!' of a phone taking a picture and he turned around. "Did you just take a phone of my back?" he said, indignant.

"Of your ass, more specifically," Phichit replied with a laugh, and Yuuri pushed him away before crawling to his own bed, only taking off his pants and his too big hoodie. "What? Are you gonna sleep? It's barely nine!"

"I'm tired. I was like five hours in a plane, give me a break," Yuuri replied weakly. "Also, what's your instagram?" he said.

"It's 'phichit+chu'," Phichit told him, and Yuuri nodded before he crawled into the sheets and fell asleep promptly. Phichit looked at him tenderly before going to change into his pajamas. He fell asleep relatively quick, his mind filled with Victor Nikiforov's jumps and Yuuri's angelic laugh.

\---

Two years later, Phichit and Yuuri were both twenty and they were still awkwardly cuddling and talking in hushed whispers. What was going to happen eventually was their first heats, though, and neither of them were ready for that.

Yuuri was talking with Phichit normally after a long college and training day when he started feeling like he was sweating everywhere, and then he felt slick run through his inner thighs. He cursed in Japanese under his breath. "What's wrong?" Phichit said.

Yuuri had a hard time articulating words, and he looked at Phichit blankly, before the only words to explain this left his mouth: "First heat". Phichit's eyes snapped open and he quickly looked for the dildo he bought a few weeks before Yuuri's birthday as a birthday gift. He also had bought a vibrator, which he knew worked better with male omegas by putting it on the head of their cocks.

He handed him the dildo and the vibe and he sighed, the smell of Yuuri in heat intoxicating. He wanted to leave him alone, but he had heard in its moment that first heats were especially difficult.

"P-Phichit," Yuuri breathed. "I know you aren't an alpha, but, p-please..." he begged weakly, his knees shaking as he turned the vibe on and put it in the tip of his cock, his hips thrusting upwards immediately.

"I—" Phichit muttered, at a loss of words. Seeing his best friend like this, flushed and sweaty and naked, felt really like he was violating his privacy. "I'll find you an alpha to take care of this, Yuuri," he said.

"N-no!" Yuuri said, his eyes darkened with the fever and the feeling, the need to be fucked and knotted. "I need you," he breathed.

"I won't have sex with you," Phichit said sharply. "I'll— help you, though," he said, and Yuuri breathed in gladness. Phichit took one of the dildos he had bought— a knotted one, at that. He started thrusting the toy into Yuuri, in and out, and Yuuri was crying softly, the emotions overwhelming. "Are you okay?"

"I-I need..." he said, and he started sobbing again. "Vi-Victor, an alpha," he replied. Phichit kissed his collarbones— they were sweaty and gross but, hey, he didn't mind. He kept thrushting the toy in and out until Yuuri moaned loudly, having it hit his prostate. Phichit put the toy in deeper until the knot was inside Yuuri, opening him up.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri, I can't let you get fucked by an alpha you don't know," he told him, and Yuuri simply nodded as he smacked his hand away and held the dildo so it was deep inside him. He felt a mix of emotions: lust, pain, need. He felt like he was really being knotted, and it was kind of amazing.

He turned the vibe on again and he came in mere minutes. Phichit looked at him, his eyes opened wide as he watched his best friend in such an intimate position, coming over a vibe and a knotted dildo. It was kind of ridiculous, especially considering he'd have to deal with this too sooner than later.

Yuuri told him to sleep in the couch and he did so, his sleep being intterupted by Yuuri's moans and groans that he couldn't just keep in. Phichit didn't want to spend his heat like this too, but he knew it was going to happen: the law was it that the first heat had to be experienced, while the others could be suppressed with medication.

He couldn't wait to be heat-free, even though heat suppressants were fairly expensive and some countries— including his homeland, Thailand— considered them illegal. It was quite ridiculous, in his opinion, how they thought that just because they were destined to have heats that meant they had to experience them.

He sighed as he fell asleep on the couch again, ignoring the slight fever he was starting to experience. Maybe he was just getting sick. He had heard enough times in his health class in high school that omegas experienced slight fevers before their heat arrived.

He woke up next morning with a killer headache and he decided that he was just sick and definitely not really, really close to his heat. He didn't want to experience his heat right after Yuuri's. He opened the door to their bedroom and saw Yuuri laying on his bed, an average-sized butt plug in his ass and his skin flushed and sweaty.

He called Celestino, knowing he couldn't make Yuuri go to practice or college after such a heat. The beta took three rings for answering, but when he did Phichit went straight to the point. "Yuuri went on heat, so he can't come today," he told him.

"Alright," Celestino murmured. "Are you going in your heat soon?" Celestino asked, and Phichit shrugged as he heard Yuuri let out a soft groan.

"I don't know; maybe," he said, and Celestino muttered an 'alright' and he hung up. Phichit sighed as he entered their bedroom again and saw Yuuri was laying on his stomach, the butt plug still neatly put inside him. "Yuuri?" he said, and the other omega let out a soft whimper that broke his heart. "Hey, Earth to Yuuri."

"I-I'm still on my heat, a-asshole," he said weakly, his eyes lidded and his breath coming in shallow gasps. His hand traveled to the curve of his ass and then the butt plug: he sighed as he moved it until it hit his prostate, and he moaned almost by instinct. "Please, I just... it'll be o-over in a bit, don't worry, Phi."

"You sure?" Phichit said, his hands touching Yuuri's hair and then his thumb caressing his cheek softly. Yuuri let out a groan as he rutted against the mattress, his cock flushed and hard. Phichit knew he couldn't satisfy Yuuri like he wanted to, so that's why he never agreed to have sex with him during his heat. It'd probably be hard to look at him the next morning, anyway.

"Phichit," Yuuri muttered weakly. "Can you get me the— the knotted dildo? Please," he said, stuttering a little, and Phichit handed him the dildo reluctantly.

Yuuri turned so he was laying on his back and he took the butt plug out, an eyebrow raised at how wet with slick it was. He left it on the bedside table before Phichit took his hand in his and guided the dildo to his asshole, and then thrusted softly. Yuuri moaned, the sensation of being full by a cock overwhelming.

"Shh," Phichit shushed when Yuuri started to sob uncontrollably, the emotions anf the need to be knotted overwhelming. "It'll be over soon, Yuuri, I promise."

In fact, it was over soon. A day later Yuuri woke up with no slick running through his inner thighs and the fever gone. Phichit kissed his shoulder and told him he had done so well for his first heat.

Phichit decided he didn't want to go through that hell, though, so he bought heat suppressants, lying in the drugstore about how he had definitely had his first heat already. He decided he'd take some of them when he started feeling feverish again. That should stop the heat, right?

Phichit started feeling feverish a few weeks later, and he took the heat suppressants like they were candy. He started feeling better soon after, and he was glad technology had come this far. Before 2000, heat suppressants weren't perfected and he had heard cases of omegas dying because of the prototype of their current suppressants.

Phichit kissed Yuuri's lips for the first time when they were both twenty-one and promised they were going to the Grand Prix and that they were going to win. Yuuri had looked at him, shocked almost, before he laughed.

"We can't date, Phichit," he told him.

"Why? Because we're both omegas? Fuck that, Yuuri," he told him, and Yuiri raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's because I don't really... like you this way. I only find you a good friend to cuddle with. That's okay, right?"

"Can I still kiss you?" Phichit asked, his tone hopeful, and Yuuri laughed breathlessly before nodding, and Phichit almost drank in Yuuri's lips, how soft and summer-like they were. He kissed him again and again, until Yuuri looked at him and told him that it was fine, that they were okay how they were.

Phichit decided that yes, they were okay how they were.

\---

They continued practicing together, and the promise of going to the Grand Prix close to their hearts as the time ticked nearer and nearer. Yuuri was going to go to Skate America first, and Phichit wasn't upset that he hadn't made it: he was only twenty-two, and he still had a lot of time to go sometime.

He saw Yuuri perform: it was almost perfect, how simply amazing he was at the ice. He thought of performing "Shall We Skate?" sometime during his career, and it was really his dream. The King and The Skater had been his favorite movie since he was a little kid, and he wanted to skate to it since he started learning to do it.

Phichit crashed into Celestino and Yuuri's kiss and cry only to hug Yuuri tightly when he heard his score: 93.15. It was a high score for the Japanese omega, and Phichit was more than proud of him.

"You're amazing," Phichit told him, and Yuuri simply smiled as he followed him to the next competitions, until he made it to the ultimate one: the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona, Spain.

He was going to make it, Yuuri decided, and he was going to win.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri was nervous as he watched Victor's flawless performance. He was soft skin and long, delicate fingers, and he could perfectly be an omega without his attitude off the ice or his biology. He was nerve-wrecked.

He had eaten a lot in these last weeks, stress-eating at its finest. Phichit had tried to comfort him and tell him he wasn't going to fuck up, but he knew better than that. Yuuri was so fucking nervous, he felt like he was going to puke.

It was his turn in some moment, and he did everything the best he could, falling and tripping every few jumps. He wanted to cry by when he finished with an score of 85.3, and Phichit hugged him before he let himself fall on the seat.

The screen lit up with everyone's scores and positions. His eyes snapped open when he saw his name, written as "KATSUKI Yuuri" and his score and his position next to it. He started shaking when he saw he had gotten 6th.

He went to the bathroom of the ice rink quickly and he closed the door behind him, not listening to Celestino's murmurs about how he had done a good job anyway. The commentary was bad: omega Yuuri Katsuki had failed at his first Grand Prix. He started crying, his feelings a mess.

He heard the banging of the door after he called his mom and said he was sorry. He opened the door reluctantly and he saw a long-haired blond teenager, who was unmistakably Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian punk. He was fourteen and he had presented as an alpha soon after his thirteenth birthday, and it was one of the most premature presentings the world knew about.

Yuuri was shaking now, and Yuri held him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him way too close to him. "I'm having my senior debut next year! We can't have two Yuri's at the rink, pig! Retire already!" He banged him against the bathroom door and he put his hands on his pockets before leaving, anger written in the alpha's factions.

Yuuri sighed as he fixed his glasses and his hair, hating himself for being so bad at ice skating. He had made his way into the rink of Barcelona, into the Grand Prix Final, but he hadn't won. Victor had won, as he had done for four years, and he wished he could have gotten 5th place at least.

He sighed as he took his phone out as he sat back down in his seat, Celestino at his side. "You can't look at the news now!" he said, and Yuuri shrugged as he scrolled through various sites. They were all talking about either Victor's flawless performance or his failure and how he had become the shame of Japan. Some also mentioned his status as an omega, and how maybe he was close to his heat and that was why he had fucked up so bad.

He got out of the place and headed outside, only to hear Victor mentioning a Yuuri. He whipped his head around only to see he was badmouthing the other Yuri, and he sighed. Of course the alpha didn't have an interest in him: he had just gotten 6th place, after all.

Then, Victor saw him staring. "Hey, Yuuri!" he said, cheerful and simply stunning. "Do you want a picture?" he continued, and Yuuri blushed deep red before he shook his head and heard Minako's muttering about why he hadn't.

He headed to his hotel room: the banquet would be later that day, and he honestly wasn't ready. Christophe Giacometti had gotten second place, while Otabek Altin (the only non-alpha who had gotten in the podium) got third. Otabek was known for being Kazakhstan's hero, and a legend amongst ice skating fans, as he was only seventeen and already in the podium.

Yuuri looked at his phone and the ceiling for most of the time before Phichit knocked on the door of his hotel room and told him it was time for the banquet. He got up and quickly put on his formal wear, not caring about his ugly blue tie or anything. It wasn't like anyone would pay attention to him.

During what he remembered he didn't talk to anyone. Most people in the Grand Prix Final were alphas, besides Otabek who was a beta. He bit his lip as he started to pour himself champagne and whiskey. He drank and drank until he was really drunk, and he heard the 'snap!' of phones taking pictures.

He challenged Yuri to a dance off, a bottle of whiskey on his hand before he left it on the ground and whipped his moves. Yuri, even though he'd deny it, thoroughly enjoyed the dance off, just as Yuuri did. Everyone was clapping and the whole room's attention was on them.

Then, Christophe, who seemed to be drunk too, whipped a pole from seemingly nowhere and Yuuri remembered learning how to poledance when he was in America. He unbuttoned his shirt and he slid down his pants and before he knew it he was poledancing with Christophe at his side.

He ended up with his unfashionable blue tie on his head, dry humping the one and only Victor Nikiforov. "Be my coach, Victor!" he said, his voice slurred, as he rolled his hips against Victor's. His face was flushed and Victor looked at him with what seemed to be adoration. It can't be, he told himself.

"My family has a hot springs place! You can come to Japan! Please, you'll be my coach, right?" he said, his English messy and the edges of his vision blurried out. "Y-You could also— my mate," the omega said in a hushed whisper, and Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Get off him!" he heard Yakov Feltsman's voice from somewhere, and he got off Victor with shaky steps. He was just drunk, and saliva was dripping down his chin.

Victor, instead of letting him go, took his hand in his and they started to dance. It was like a dream come true: he was dancing with the alpha of his dreams. Victor spun him around, his smile wider than the ocean, and Yuuri loved every bit of him.

Phichit ended up taking his hand and bringing him to the hotel room, his skin flushed and he was sweating profusely. "Victor was so good," he hiccupped, and Phichit shook his head and smiled.

"You really do like him, don't you?" Phichit asked as he helped him take his clothes off and put pajamas on him. He was used to helping Yuuri like this, even if it was weird.

"I do," Yuuri said as he put his pajama shirt on, his eyes lidded and his cheeks a cute pink. "He's so great, I just want—" he stopped, his cheeks growing redder. "I wish he could mate me," he said, his embarrassment clear.

"You've got big dreams," Phichit teased, and Yuuri laughed dryly before he crawled into the sheets and put his head in the pillow. He fell asleep quickly, and Phichit looked at him with a bit of adoration in his eyes. He wished something could have happened between them sometimes.

But it was clear the other omega's heart was with Victor, and Phichit didn't mind if it would make Yuuri happy. He hurried to his own hotel room. It felt weird to not be close to Yuuri, as they had shared the same bedroom for years to end.

The next morning, while they had breakfast in the hotel together, Yuuri said he was going back to Japan. "What? Are you going to retire?" Phichit said, wide-eyed and a bit shocked. He thought Yuuri would still be under Celestino's wing, training with him for the next Grand Prix.

"I don't know," Yuuri replied. He looked tired, and it was probably because he was hungover as hell. "I just want to go back to Japan. I want to go back to ballet," he confided, and Phichit bit the inside of his cheek. "I'll try to keep in contact with you though, alright?"

"Good," Phichit murmured. "I'll miss you," he said, his cheeks blushing a pale, almost invisible pink.

"I know you will," Yuuri said. "I'll miss you too, Phi," he told him, and Phichit smiled as he stopped eating his swiss roll to squeeze Yuuri's hand and then kiss it. Yuuri blushed, and Phichit shot him an apologetic look.

"I love you," Phichit murmured, and Yuuri sighed. They still cuddled back in Detroit sometimes. Phichit still kissed his shoulder or his neck, but since that one time it had always been platonic— there were no lip kisses, and Phichit was happy with that.

Yuuri hugged Phichit when he got up and he decided to go to the airport to try and go in the first trip to Japan there was. He saw Victor in there, talking with Yakov and Yuri. "Hey, Yuuri!" he said cheerfully. "Do you want a picture with me?"

"Oh, uh..." he muttered as he heard Celestino's "just do it". He didn't remember the night of the banquet, and maybe it was for the best thar he didn't. "No, thanks!" he said to the alpha, and Victor looked mildly disappointed. Yuuri wondered why: they had never talked or anything.

He headed to the counters and asked for a trip to Japan, and he was glad to hear there was one going in a few hours. He bought one of the two tickets there we left, and he sighed as he stayed in the Starbucks of the airport before he heard the inevitable "the flight three-six-two with destination to Tokyo, Japan is ready, please come if you're a passanger!"

He got up, payed for his coffee and quickly went to the departure place. He saw a man with Asian characteristics look at him. "Don't give up now, Yuuri!" he said, and Yuuri shot him an apologetic look before he went to the airplane, handing the ticket for it to be given back quickly after.

He sat on his seat, one of the ones in the back, and he sighed as the plane started moving. It'd take fourteen hours and twenty minutes, and he was going to get bored as fuck during all of it. He played with all of the things in the back of the other's seat, putting it on English rather than Spanish.

He started to watch Interstellar, and then he started to watch the Harry Potter movies. By when he finished part one of Deathly Hallows, the plane was landing in Tokyo. He sighed as he went to a random hotel and asked for a room, his suitcase next to him all the time.

He went to his room and he sighed. It was around three in the morning in Barcelona, but it was eleven in the morning in Japan. He fell asleep quickly, the jetlagging making hell in his brain. He woke up a few hours before midnight with a headache, and he decided to check in the Internet when was the next flight to Hasetsu. He saw it was the next day, at three in the afternoon, and he sighed as he bouhht the ticket before he went back to sleep.

He woke up again at eight in the morning, and he went to get breakfast. It felt kinda lonely, without Phichit or Celestino to make him company. He kept eating his cereal and drinking his milk. He sighed when he saw it was ten in the morning and he quickly took a taxi to the airport.

He ended up there at ten and a half, and he confirmed his flight and waited at the local food place before they announced the flight was going to leave in thirty minutes. He arrived at the departure place and he entered the flight.

He called Phichit before the flight started and he had to turn flight mode on. "Hey, Phichit! It's probably late as fuck over there, but I wanted to talk to you."

"It's only 1 a.m., don't worry, I'm always awake at this hour," Phichit said, laughing dryly. "What's it, though?"

"Uh, I'm going to Hasetsu soon, the flight is about to start, but I just wanted to tell you I'm fine."

"Are you going to retire, after all?" Phichit asked, and Yuuri sighed and shrugged, even though Phichit couldn't see him.

"I don't know yet, Phichit," he said, his voice a lot more serious. "I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life," he said, and Phichit sighed an 'alright'.

"You'll figure it out," he promised.

"Yeah, I guess."

He stayed silent for a few seconds before the announcement of putting phones in airplane mode appeared. "Okay, the plane is leaving soon. I have to hang up. Bye, Phi."

"Call me later, okay?" Phichit said, and Yuuri nodded before he hung up and turned airplane mode on. The plane started and he fiddled with his earbuds as he played music a little too loud. He didn't mind the chubby woman next to him, who was watching some show he didn't recognize. He had gotten chubbier himself in these last months, especially before the GPF with all that binge eating.

He sighed as he kept listening to music and eventually fell asleep until the woman nudged him, telling him the plane was going to land. Then she got a closer look at him and her eyes lit up. "You're Katsuki Yuuri, aren't you?" she said.

"Uh, yeah," he murmured, and her eyes looked like they were sparkling with happiness.

"I'm a big fan of yours!" she said, and Yuuri would've cried if he hadn't controlled himself. He was everyone's disappointment, yet people were still proud of him for at least participating in the Grand Prix Final.

"Well, thank you," he said, smiling.

"Can you sign this for me?" she said to then hand the omega a notebook. She was an omega herself: Yuuri could tell by the smell of her. She rustled the pages until it got to a really good drawing of him, in the ice.

"I-It's amazing!" he choked out before the woman handed him a pen and he made his signature shakily, his eyes full of pure happiness. He was glad to know he still had fans, even when he had fucked up so badly.

"Thank you!" the omega woman said, and it was then when they hears a loud thump and the airplane landed. They got their seatbelts off and waited until everyone left, as they were in the back of the plane. Yuuri turned airplane mode off and he decided to not call Phichit, considering it was two in the morning where he was.

Everyone left in some moment and they both got up, the woman behind the skater as they walked towards the exit. Yuuri hid his mouth with a surgical mask as he walked out of the plane.

He looked in horror ar how everything was filled with pictures of him, and Minako held a big poster with words he didn't care to read. "You're back! Afrer so many years!" she said as she hugged him.

"Yeah," he muttered as he tried to get out of the airport without making a fuss. He heard some people muttering about how Yuuri Katsuki was back. He shook a little kid's hand and he sighed as he got out of the airport. "Don't you have ballet classes today?"

"I don't have students nowadays," Minako sighed, and Yuuri nodded.

"I kinda wanna be your student again."

"Are you thinking of retiring off ice skating?"

"I— I don't know," he admitted. He told Minako to follow him to the hot springs and they jogged towards the hot springs, where he lived now. It was kind of late and he was glad he had finished college before the Grand Prix: he couldn't stand living in Detroit after the Final.

Mari was there and his omega sister hugged him tightly. "It's been years, little bro!" she said, and Yuuri responded to the hug just as tight, a smile plastered across his face.

"We're proud of you," his dad said, even if his eyes were still fixated on the newspaper. "For making it into the Grand Prix Final, we mean."

"Y-Yeah," Yuuri nodded. That was all they could be proud of, after all. No one would be proud of their omega son for getting last place.

"You got skinnier, Hiroko," Minako said.

"You're too kind!" Yuuri's mom said, smiling.

"But Yuuri..." Minako muttered.

Yuuri flushed as they got him off his clothes until he was only with his pants and his bulging belly. "See? He's fat," she said.

"I-I'll lose weight soon, Minako-sensei!" Yuuri promised. He hated himself a lot for eating too much and being too chubby, and he just wanted to he skinny again.

"Good," Minako said. "But, I have to go. Sleep well tonight, Yuuri!" she exclaimed before she opened the door and left.

Yuuri's mom gave him a pork cutlet bowl and he ate it gladly before he felt too full, and he soon went to his room. He didn't know what did he want to do: ice skating wasn't going to bring him nowhere, and he knew that. He wasn't a very good skater, and that was clear with his sixth place in the GPF.

He thought about how much he liked practicing ballet, how he enjoyed teaching the ten-year-old named Kenjiro Minami (who was now, what, seventeen?) ballet. He liked ballet, but he also liked figure skating.

He didn't know what to do.

The next day he went to the ice rink and he did some jumps and some step sequences, but his passion for it had almost disappeared. It felt like he'd fail in it no matter what.

He then went to Minako's class, and he knew he did have potential there, unlike in skating. He moved softly, Minako praised him with how good he was. He spun around and did special techniques.

When the day was over, he called Phichit, because he knew he had to tell him his decision. He had been his best friend, his almost lover. "Phi?" he said when the other omega answered the call.

"Yes?" he said, quietly. "Did you make a choice?"

"I'm retiring from figure skating," he announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys!! thank you /so much/ for the kudos, the subscriptions and the comments!! im so glad youre liking it so far!! i know theres not any victor action yet, but i promise there will be soon!! 
> 
> also, for the record, i know about nothing about ballet and i made minimal research. enjoy, though

The news started appearing by the next months. Yuuri Katsuki retires after long-lasting defeat in the Grand Prix Final. Some interviewers even had the interest to go all the way to Hasetsu to talk to him about this sudden decision.

He had told them he was going to be a ballet teacher in the future years, and when the interviews were released everyone seemed to be interested in the ex-skater's future. He didn't particularly care about the press's opinion on this subject, and he just wanted to move on with his life.

He tapped his fingers against his jeans as he looked at the plate of pork cutlet bowl. He decided to eat only half of it: he needed to lose weight after being so chubby, and he knew he had to not eat as much of it as he wanted to. He liked being skinnier, though he had never worked towards it.

The omega sighed as he ate the delicious food, being a little sad about not being able to eat it all. "You aren't gonna eat it?" Mari asked, and Yuuri shrugged before nodding, and he handed her it before she started to eat what he had left gladly.

The ballet class was mostly empty besides him and Minako, and it made him kind of sad. He remembered one of the kids that used to go back then when he was sixteen and a newly presented omega. His name was Minami Kenjiro and he was pretty sure he was Japan's future in regards to ice skating. But now he had stopped going to Minako's class to focus on ice skating.

"Hey, Yuuri!" the beta greeted cheerfully as she hugged her, and Yuuri quickly went to get his ballet shoes. He put them on: they were pastel pink and most people would think it was for girls, but they worked for him too. "Okay, so what about you do something you like today?"

"I was looking at Victor Nikiforov's performance that made him win last year, and I thought—" he fell silent and Minako nodded approvingly as she went to get her phone.

"I do have 'Stay Close to Me', Yuuri, so you can do a ballet version of it." The omega nodded eagerly and Minako started playing it. The music was deep and fascinating, and Yuuri felt himself get lost in it.

He backed his leg to the height of his hip, and then spun around. He sighed as he moved his hands and body around, liking the music and how simple it was for him to do ballet. He did jumps and tiptoed in one foot before flexing his other leg so it would reach his head and he could take it with his hand before falling to a standing position. It was like ice skating, almost, but he felt like he actually had potential in this.

Minako looked at him intently as he spun around and ended in his tiptoes, his face sweaty and his eyes full of determination. "You're perfect for this, Yuuri," she told him, and Yuuri stared at her blankly. "Do you think you could be... a ballet teacher?"

"W-What? I haven't ever been in competitions, Minako-sensei! I'm not that good, too." He sighed when Minako put a hand on his shoulder and she looked quite sure of what she had just said.

"Maybe you could make yourself a name by participating in the Japan Grand Prix," Minako suggested.

Yuuri bit his lip before nodding. "I'll do it." It was known that most ballet dancers were omegas, a small portion of them being betas, but there were no alphas in the sport.

The Japan Grand Prix was going to start in two months, and Minako helped Yuuri sign up to it. He hoped he'd get a place in the podium. It was the first time he did ballet competitively, and he was a bit nervous.

He decided he'd dance to a luring, dark instrumental tone, and he found himself thinking of it like he thought about skating. What was the theme behind this piece? What are you dancing to? It sounded like revenge, like bloodshed. Not like him, at all, except for—

The memory hit him like a brick: Kaede. He wanted to get revenge on what she had done, he wanted to tear that alpha punk apart. He hated her, he hated how she had ruined his perception of alphas.

He sighed as he played the music at Minako's place, and started to sway to the tune. He jumped and spun around, letting his legs open. He threaded his fingers through his hair and he sighed as he kept dancing, moving. He knew the moves, he knew what he had to do.

When he finished, Minako hugged him and told him he had grown so much and that she was so proud of him. The omega smiled nervously as he thought he'd fuck up in the Grand Prix just as he had fucked up in the Grand Prix of skating.

The competition came by faster than they expected, and before Yuuri knew it he was at the stage, his nerves taking the best of him. "Here we introduce you to twenty three year old Katsuki Yuuri, an omega ready to show Japan his talent!" the presenter announced, and Yuuri licked his lips nervously before the song started.

Kaede is in front of me, he thought as he did a perfect tour and he heard the presenter tell those who were listening that. She's mocking me, telling me I'm a weak omega that couldn't resist an alpha. He put his leg at the height of his hip and he got in his tiptoe before he turned on his heels.

Revenge, revenge, revenge, he told himself silently as he moved around and performed. He felt furious about what happened to him at sixteen, how he had been so vulnerable and easily manipulated. He hated it.

He ended his performance with his feet in third position, facing at opposite sides. He breathed in heavily and closed his eyes, beads of sweat forming in his forehead. People clapped enthusiastically and he bowed before going backstage and then left to where Minako was sitting.

"You did a splendid job! It looled like you were really feeling the music," she told him.

Yuuri smiled before shrugging. "I kind of was," he confided before shrugging again and walking towards the backstage door, only to be stopped by a little kid with red in his hair.

"Your performance was amazing, Yuuri-kin!" he said, and when Yuuri got a closer look at him he realized it was no one but Minami, his old ballet mate when he was sixteen and Minami was ten.

Yuuri looked at him with a raised eyebrow: he smelled like milk and chocolate chip cookies, and it was a scent to get lost in. He was definitely an omega, too: he had a thin frame and he looked delicate.

"You're Minami, right?" Yuuri asked, just to make sure.

Minami's eyes snapped open and he looked at him, incredulous. "You don't remember me?" he said, pouting, and Yuuri laughed before ruffling his hair.

"I do, I do, I just wanted to make sure," he said with a half hearted smile. "I was going to change clothes," he muttered, and Minami immediately stopped grabbing his arm to let him go.

"Alright! I'll wait here, Yuuri-kun!" Minami said, grinning, and Yuuri thought the other omega was adorable. He thought most of his fans were omegas, and it was kind of weird.

He changed back to his usual clothes: a pair of jeans and a gray T-shirt, plus a hoodie and running shoes. He zipped the hoodie and sighed as he thought about what if he didn't win the competition.

Minami tackled him into a hug as soon as he got out of the dressing room, and Yuuri squeaked in surprise as he fell to the floor, Minami on top of him. "Why did you retire, Yuuri-kun?" Minami said, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and interest.

"Well, I thought I could get a better future in ballet, so," the older omega started, and Minami grabbed his wrist, a pouty look on his face. "What?" Yuuri hissed as he tried to get back up, but Minami had him firmly taken with one of his hands on his hip and the rest of him resting on his legs.

"I call bullshit," Minami said, turning up his nose. "You were promising in ice skating; you just got stressed at the GPF," he stated matter of factly, and how much Minami believed in him made him rethink about his decision for a solid three seconds before he rejected the idea.

"Yeah, and then proceeded to not qualify for Worlds, or Four Continents, or any other competition besides the GPF," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Shut up!" Minami grumbled as he got up, leaving Yuuri free to get up too. "You aren't a skater anymore, but I still look up to you. You're amazing, Yuuri-kun," he said, to then a cheeky smile to appear on his face. "Are you becoming Japan's future in ballet?"

"I— I'm not," Yuuri said, biting his lip. "I just want to be a teacher on it, and I need some titles before that."

"Oh," Minami said, a bit of disappointment in his life. "You'll be an amazing ballet teacher, then!" he chirped, to then hug Yuuri tightly. "I think they're announcing the winners now!" he exclaimed, and he took Yuuri's hand in his. "Let's go!"

Yuuri followed Minami reluctantly as he sat down with him, Minako quickly going to the empty seat at his side. "The bronze of this Japan Grand Prix is—" a man in his forties said, and everyone in the room stared at him intently. "Tabuchi Kaede!" he announced, and Yuuri swore he almost threw up.

He had heard about Kaede becoming a ballet dancer: she was thin and beautiful. And more importantly, one of the first alphas in Japan to participate in the sport. He really didn't expect for her to turn up to be one: it didn't look like something she'd do.

She walked to the podium in the stage, and she stood on the shortest one, where it had "3" put in it in bronze color. The man handed her the bronze medal and she smiled as people cheered. It made him almost nauseous to see Kaede back there. She was different: she had dyed her hair red and she was taller, probably six feet tall.

"The silver is," the host continued. "Yumoto Airi!" a girl with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes walked to the medium podium, a smile on her face. Yuuri didn't get a good scent of her to know if she was a beta or an omega, but he didn't really care.

"And, the gold, our winner, is..." the host said, and Yuuri held in his breath. It was either him or no one important. He didn't want his first competition to be a complete defeat like the GPF was. "Katsuki Yuuri!" he announced, and Yuuri's eyes snapped open before Minami nudged him with his head against his shoulder and he heard Minako's sobbing.

It was like a dream as Yuuri got up and was handed his gold medal in the podium, and he was sure he would start to cry in any second. But Kaede was there, and he couldn't be weak in front of her, she'd do it all over again.

"Congratulations, all of you!" the host exclaimed cheerfully, and everyone nodded as they got up and left to their respective places.

Yuuri hurried to hug Minako, who was crying in his shoulder by when he got there. "Can I kiss your medal?" Minako said, and the omega nodded before she kissed it, looking at it with pure adoration. "You did such a great job, Yuuri," the beta muttered.

"Can I kiss it too?" Minami exclaimed and Yuuri quickly turned around to see him in all his blonde-and-red glory, his eyes twinkling and his tooth poking out of his mouth. The older omega nodded and Minami kissed the medal quickly, a smile on his face. "You're an inspiration for omegas like me, Yuuri," he said, and Yuuri raised an eyebrow. "I used to hate my secondary gender when I presented, but now I'm not as ashamed because there's omegas like you."

Yuuri smiled fondly before ruffling Minami's hair and kissing the top of his head, at which Minami started shaking and then crying. "You're a sweetheart, Minami," he said, his grin a bit bigger than before. "You're pretty amazing, man."

Minami hugged him tightly, his head on the older omega's chest as he cried softly. "You're a lot more amazing," Minami muttered against his chest. "You got to the GPF, you just won your first ballet competition, you're perfect, Yuuri," he said, his cheeks tinted a pale red.

Yuuri's eyes widened when he saw Kaede pull Minami away from Yuuri, who stared at her shock-faced. "Fucking fags," Kaede cursed under her breath. "He probably has a crush on you," Kaede said as she started to look at him, and the omega stared at her fearfully. "How disgusting, isn't it? An omega with an omega?"

"Shut your g— your gosh darn mouth," Minako said immediately, tugging at the collar of Kaede's shirt. "Don't call people fags or disgusting just because they like people of the same secondary gender."

Kaede shoved her away. "Anyway, Yuuri," she said with a half hearted smile. "You want to talk in a more private place?" she inquired.

Yuuri tried to resist the impulse to say yes, let her traumatize you further, and he succeeded. "No, thank you," he muttered, and he felt kind of brave as Kaede raised an eyebrow and decided to leave it at that. She shrugged and pushed him away from her way before leaving.

Yuuri was glad she didn't use her alpha voice on him: that would have been disastrous. He could almost see the headlines in Japanese magazines: Ballet star Katsuki Yuuri is groped by Tabuchi Kaede! and such.

"What was that?" Minami hissed once she had left.

Yuuri sighed. "She's from my high school," he told him. "She's kind of a dick," he muttered.

Minako let our a startled noise. "'Kind of'? She was calling Minami a fag just because he likes you!"

"Do you really like me?" Yuuri said, looking at Minami with a raised eyebrow and a concerned look. He didn't see anything special about himself: he was boring, chubby and unfunny, and he hadn't won anything important.

"It's more of a celebrity crush, really," Minami said, laughing softly. He looked really embarrassed and Yuuri found him a little cute. He just thought of thar in the friendship way, though, because Minami was a minor and he wasn't into that shit. "But— here, in person, you're also really great."

"Thank you, kiddo," Yuuri grinned.

Minami smiled before turning around and checking his phone to see it was late, almost ten p.m. "Damn! It's late! I have to go, Yuuri-kun! It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yeah, don't worry. We can keep contact if you want to."

"Can we really?"

"Of course!"

Then Minami asked for his number and he quickly gave him it and he wrote it down on his phone, before leaving hurriedly. "We should leave too," Yuuri muttered.

"Yeah, we should," Minako nodded, and they were soon in Minako's car, driving back to Hasetsu. It was just a few hours away, and they would be there by midnight. "Didn't you find what Kaede did disgusting?"

"A little. Especially considering I had a roommate in America who fancied me; and he was an omega," he said, shrugging. He hadn't talked with Phichit in a while, but he'd do so sometime soon.

"Yeah; people find alpha on alpha couples great and hot but omega on omega relationships are shamed and I don't get it." Minako sighed as she kept driving with one hand and smoking with the other.

"My roommate was really cute and he helped me through my first heat: his name is Phichit Chulanont," Yuuri commented, even though talking about Phichit left a bitter taste on his mouth. He felt like he could have loved him, but he didn't for some reason unknown to him.

"He's the rising Thai skater?" Minako said, clear surprise in her voice. Phichit had risen to be popular amongst Thai people as Thailand's future in figure skating, and Yuuri hoped he'd go to the GPF that year.

"Yeah, the very same," Yuuri nodded and he decided to sleep the hours he had left to get home. He fell asleep on the car and Minako poked him until he woke up at midnight. "Okay, okay," he muttered as he got up and opened the door. He headed to his house and family business.

"Hey, I'm back, I won gold," he told his parents and Mari, who was the quickest to hug him tight and murmur a sleepy 'congrats'. Mari had never stopped believing in him, and Yuuri appreciated it a lot.

"We're proud of you," his dad said, his glance shifting to him from the TV for a second before it went back to the TV.

Yuuri sighed as he headed to his room, and fell asleep immediately.

\---

After winning minor competition after minor competition, Yuuri decided he wanted to start teaching. He asked Minako about this and she explained and helped him through the first drafts of the first things he should tteach to a beginner.

There weren't any people in Hasetsu who wanted to learn to skate, though, and Yuuri found himself looking for a job in other parts of the world and not necessarily Japan: he wanted to explore the world, not stay in the same country forever.

His eyes widened with pure surprise when, at eleven a.m., he saw the announcement in the site he was looking at.

'Lilia Baranovskaya is looking for a helping teacher. In her own words: 'I teach to children and teenagers, I'm a past prima ballerina, and I don't care about the person's experience or secondary gender. I am a beta, by the way.' She lives in Saint Petersburg, Russia, and she'd like to be called in [this] number for offers.'

Lilia Baranovskaya was the ex-wife of Yakov Feltsman, also known as Victor's coach. They still worked together most of the time, and Yuuri knew what that meant.

"I could meet Victor," he whispered.

He waited until next morning before he called Lilia. "Hello, uhm, I saw your announcement in that site, about needing a helping teacher?" he said.

"Yes? Do you want to teach with me?" she said, and Yuuri was so excited but also so scared that he'd fuck up his first work at ballet badly.

"Yes."

"What's your name, age and gender?"

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm twenty-three and I'm an omega male," Yuuri said, the words printed in the back of his mind.

"You're the Yuuri Katsuki?" Lilia asked, her voice full of surprise. Yuuri wanted to laugh hysterically: he was known by some, as he was the loser of the GPF and Japan's disappointment.

"I am," Yuuri nodded, and Lilia hummed. "I can give you my number if you want to call me later."

"Could you come to Russia soon?" Lilia asked for sudden, and Yuuri gulped. This was for real. Lilia probably hasn't gotten much takes for the job she was offering, and her getting his call must have surprised her.

"Saint Petersburg, right?" Yuuri asked, and Lilia sighed and muttered a 'yes'. "I'll go there soon. Where's your place for the interview?"

"I don't think we need an interview. You showing me how you teach and your ability would be better." Lilia sighed. "But this address could work," she said, to then give him an address he wrote down, trying his best to guess how the Russian was written.

The omega bit his lip and nodded. "Alright." He was nervous, and he hoped it could work. He wanted to meet Victor. He had heard Yuri Plisetsky was under Lilia's class now too, and he didn't know what to expect from the small alpha.

"So, see you there whenever you're able to," Lilia said.

"Yeah," Yuuri muttered. "Bye," he said before hanging up.

"I got a job interview-ish!" he said immediately when he called Minako.

"You did? Where? With how?"

"With Lilia Baranovskaya, in Russia!"

Minako gasped. "Isn't that Yuri Plisetsky's coach?" she asked. "The ex-prima ballerina?"

"The very same," Yuuri said, his smile wide. "I have to go sometime soon, I'll get the tickets and I'll probably find myself an apartment in St. Petersburg."

"You're sure you're going to get that job?" Minako asked, and Yuuri sighed.

"I don't know— maybe I will, maybe I won't. She must be very strict, after all. Maybe I won't make it."

"You'll get it, I'm sure," Minako said encouragingly, and Yuuri nodded before hanging up and starting to look for flights to St. Petersburg. It was twelve hours away, and Yuuri wasn't looking forward to the painfully long flight.

He bought the one ticket he needed and he was happy he was going to end up in Russia, so next to his idol, Victor. He seemed cute and nice from afar, but he was known for his short-term relationships with alphas and omegas alike. The last scandal was with Christophe Giacometti, an alpha who ended up in second place in the last Grand Prix Final.

He proceeded to tell his parents about his likely new job and they seemed a lot prouder and happier than he thought they'd be. He sighed contently as he went to his bedroom to take the things he needed and put them in his suitcase.

He ended up putting most of his clothes, some shoes, a notebook to doodle in and some pencils. He put his laptop on top of the notebook, and he sighed as he looked at his clean, organized suitcase. His notebook was full of doodles of skaters and his friends: the one that was plentiful was Victor. Victor with his long hair, with his short hair; he loved to draw his celebrity crush. There were also some drawings of Yuuk, of Phichit and of Minako.

He closed his suitcase and he sighed as he went to sleep. He felt like it'd be the last time that he slept there in years. He fell asleep quickly enough, and when he woke up he showered and brushed his teeth. He was ready to get this job, to meet Victor.

He went to the capital, Tokyo, in a bus, and he got there after tortous hours. He got to the airport three hours before the departure of his flight, so he confirmed his ticket and he waited in one of the coffee shops for the announcement that the flight was ready. Two hours later, he went to the plane and stayed at his seat, boredom already taking power over him.

He fell asleep quickly thereafter, and he woke up a few hours later. He decided to watch a Korean drama they had on the mini TV things in the back of everybody's seats. He enjoyed it throughly and he was in episode seven by when they announced they were going to start the landing. He looked at the pavement as the plane landed and he sighed.

Russia was a new start, and he was ready to welcome it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! thank you for the comments, the subscriptions and the kudos im glad youre liking it so far!!

Yuuri sighed as he got off the plane and headed to get something to eat. He found a coffee shop and he asked for croissants and a latte in English, hoping the alpha waitress that worked there knew the language. She nodded and soon he got his food. He ate it slowly as he entered the password for the place's Wi-Fi.

"Hey, Phichit, I just got to Russia!" he texted his Thai friend and former almost-lover.

"are you there to stalk victor or" Yuuri laughed loudly at the comment before he took a sip of his latte, enjoying the taste in his mouth.

"No! I have a job interview, you idiot. Didnt I tell you?"

"you didnt, sorry! but, with who it is? what is it? ballet, i imagine?"

"Yeah, it's ballet. It's with Lilia, you know that ex prima ballerina?"

"holy shit! are you going to teach w her or?"

"Yeah!!" Yuuri sighed contently as he took a bite out of the croissant and he enjoyed how it tasted: it was sort of crunchy but it had a sweet taste that made him happy.

"good luck with that, then!" Phichit messaged, to then follow it up with a heart emoji and more text. "be sure to meet victor too!"

"Oh, fuck off!" Yuuri texted him back with a grin in his face. Phichit never stopped teasing him about his ever lasting crush on the alpha skater, and considering Phichit had a crush on him once, he wondered if he dealed with jelousy because of that.

"isn't lilia his coach's ex wife?"

"Yeah, she still works with him"

"YOU COULD DEFINITELY MEET HIM!"

Yuuri sighed and decided to just text a simple "shut up, chulanont" and then clicked the turn off button in his phone so the screen would turn black. He kept drinking his latte and eating croissants, to then ask for a sandwich he'd ear later. He put it on his purse and nodded before leaving, his phone still with him.

He decided to call Lilia, to know where the fuck was her studio or whatever she taught ballet. "Hello, Ms. Baranovskaya?" he said when she answered.

"Are you here?" Lilia said, going straight to the point, and Yuuri smiled at her down-to-earth attitude.

"I am. Where's your place?" he asked, hoping she would give him the address or directions to get to there at least. He chewed on his unused earbud cords before she answered and gave him the address. "Thank you! I'll be there in a bit." The beta was the one to cut the call then.

Yuuri sighed and stretched a little before opening Google Maps and wrote the address down, to then it appear on the map. He followed the instructions to get to it and about forty minutes later he was in front of a big house with unclean windows and the smell of alphas and betas mingled together.

Yuuri sighed and he tapped his foot before he knocked on the door. He waited for Lilia to answer the door, and the smell of alphas was almost intoxicating. He had heard enough by Yuri's Angels to know Yuri Plisetsky, the promising alpha, smelled like smoke and burnt wood. He could differentiate his scent between the mingling of different scents, that rang from smoke to lavender.

Lilia opened the door a few minutes later. "Sorry for taking so long," she said sharply, and Yuuri nodded as he stepped inside the house. He guessed the second floor was where the actual house was, because all he could see was an spacious place to practice ballet. There was a thin tube where they could stretch and bring their legs up, and it brought Yuuri hope for his job.

"Show me what you can do," Lilia commanded, and Yuuri breathed in heavily before he did a tour and fell in third position. He kept dancing, moving, mimicking his performance at the Japan Grand Prix, this time the luring instrumental music being only in his mind.

He ended with his feet at opposite directions, and he breathed heavily to then look at Lilia. She looked almost... impressed, and he could start crying right there and then. "You sure have talent, Mr. Katsuki," she said.

Yuuri smiled weakly before shrugging and stretching a bit. "Thank you," he muttered. "I've always liked teaching, so I thought maybe being a ballet teacher would work."

"Maybe it will," Lilia nodded. "I think I'll bring my students to see how you teach, alright, Mr. Katsuki? I've got beginners and advanced students alike."

"Yeah, that's alright. I'll try my best, Ms. Baranovskaya," he said, nodding, and a few minutes later there were a bunch of kids ranging from fourteen to eighteen years old.

"Oh my God, that's the pig!" he heard someone hiss, and he whipped his head around to catch Yuri staring at him with both disgust and hate in his gaze. "The goddamn pig isn't going to be my teacher."

Yuuri sighed and clapped his hands together. "Well, hello, I'm Yuuri Katsuki, and I'm going to be your teacher for today." He heard murmurs about his name and he smiled cheekily. "Yes, I'm that Yuuri Katsuki. But, can you all introduce yourselves?"

A girl with red hair raised her hand first. "Hello, I'm Mila Babicheva, I'm eighteen, an alpha and I'm a figure skater," she said.

Yuri was next. He huffed and titled his head to the side, looking at Yuuri with scorn. "My name is Yuri Plisetsky, but you probably already know that," he muttered. "I'm fifteen, an alpha and a figure skater too."

Yuuri sighed as he remembered. The red haired girl was Mila, he reminded himself before a boy with soft amber eyes and short brown hair introduced himself. "I'm Aventin Mochalov, I'm sixteen, a beta and I'm a ballet dancer."

A girl with blonde hair was the last one. "I'm Varushka Shustikova, pleasure. I'm fourteen; I'm a beta and I'm a ballet dancer too." Varushka was soft-spoken and almost timid, and Yuuri knew he'd grow to like her.

"Okay, do you all know the positions?" Everyone nodded, and he sighed before stretching a bit. The plane ride had done a mess to his brain. "Yuri, do you know how to do the tour?"

"Uh—" Yuri seemed almost offended that Yuuri knew something he didn't, and he wanted to laugh at how pissed off his existence got the young alpha. "No, I don't," he admitted.

"Come here, I'll teach you." Lilia watched carefully in one corner of the studio, and Yuuri sighed as he eyed her nervously. Lilia gave him a thumbs up and his shoulders relaxed. Yuri header close to him and Yuuri got away. "First, you get in third position." He put his feet in different directions and put them close together. "Then, you spin and jump." He demonstrated it by jumping and spinning, to then fall in the same position of before. "And then you fall back into third position."

"Alright, I think I can do it, pig," Yuri said, and it was almost laughable how he didn't care that Yuuri was his teacher and not just someone he could badmouth whenever he wanted to. He sighed and he put his feet in position before jumping and spinning in the air, but his foot was a little off-place so he fell in the floor with a loud thump.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri and Mila said at the same time as they got closer to him. Yuri hissed in pain as he got up, and the omega got off his way as he stretched and got ready to try to do it again. "If you're hurt, it'll only—" Yuuri started, but Yuri shook his head.

Yuri jumped and spun before falling perfectly, his feet in the floor and in different directions. He smiled bright. "You did it!" Yuuri praised, and Yuri shrugged as he threaded his fingers through his long blonde hair. "Does anyone else not know how to do it and wants to try?"

"I'd like to learn," he heard a voice that was definitely not a teenager's and Yuuri (and everyone) turned around to see a man with silver, short hair and five foot eleven of pure alphaness. It was Victor Nikiforov, attending Yuuri's class.

Yuuri looked at his celebrity crush: he was even prettier in person. His breath hitched when Yuri got back to the crowd and Victor walked by the side towards where Yuuri was. "Why don't you teach me, Yuuri?"

The omega heard hushed whispers from Varushka and Mila, about how it was probably Victor's weird way of courting the smaller, younger boy, and Yuri made a gagging sound. "I— yes, sure, Mr. Nikiforov."

The alpha smiled bright. "Just call me Victor," he said, and Yuuri nodded sheepishly before he did the tour again, but he was so nervous to impress the alpha he fell midway through his jump. He groaned and Victor kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah— I just got distracted," he said, and it wasn't entirely a lie: he was distracted by the alpha, by his low, purr-like voice, how beautiful his eyes were. He got up and shook his entire body before deciding to try and redo it. He concentrated on the movements and this time he fell perfectly on third position. "Do you... Do you think you can do it?"

The teenagers looked at the scene open-mouthed, almost expecting the alpha and the omega to start making out in any second. Yuuri sighed nervously, feeling beads of sweat form in his forehead. Yuuri knew he should teach his actual students and not Victor fucking Nikiforov, but he needed to see the alpha for more than a few minutes.

Victor scratched his hair and nodded before jumping and landing on his feet in the correct position almost way too fast. Yuuri looked at him with a raised eyebrow and with the feeling that this wasn't, at all, Victor's first ballet class. Most skaters tended to go to them in their early years, and Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if Victor had, too.

"You did an a-amazing job," Yuuri told him, stuttering only slightly. Victor flashed him a warm smile and he nodded before putting something in his jeans.

"I'll get going now, Yuuri!" he said cheerfully. "I got practice: I just heard from Yakov that you were here." He left like that, closing the door behind him, and Yuuri wondered what the fuck was up with Victor. Why had he cared to meet him? What had he left in the pockets of his jeans? Hs couldn't check in that moment because it'd be rude for his students, and he needed to continue the class.

"So, tour," he started.

"I don't know how to do it," Aventin admitted, and Yuuri nodded as he got closer to him and attempted to do it. The execution of the jump was perfect, but he hadn't started or ended in third position.

"The jump is perfect, Mochalov, but you need to start and end in third position." He put his feet close together, facing opposite places. "Like this, see? Try it."

Aventin muttered something in Russian thar didn't catch Yuuri's ear before he put himself in position and then spun and jumped, nailing it except for the end, where he almost tripped. "You're getting better," Yuuri praised, and a slight blush tinted Aventin's cheeks before he nodded and went away. "Uh, Babicheva? Do you know how to do it?"

"I do," Mila said as she got to the seemingly center. She did it perfectly, landing in third position and not tripping at all. Aventin looked at her with a bit of admiration, and Yuuri remembered that feeling of thinking his rinkmates were the best. It probably was like that for this kid.

"You did well. And, Shustikova?" he said, and the rather small beta looked up. "Can you try to do it if you don't or do know how to?" he asked, and Varushka nodded shyly as she got there.

"I don't— I'm not very good at i-it," she started, stuttering a bit, and Yuuri squeezed her hand and her shoulders got less tense with that. She nodded and she put herself in third position before jumping; she didn't spin but she fell on her feet in the correct position.

"You need to spin, Shustikova," Yuuri told her, and he did the tour just to show her how it was done. He spun around very obviously and Varushka nodded before sha tried again. She spun around and fell in her feet, though not in the desired position. "You're getting there. Now we did everyone, right?"

The four kids nodded and Yuuri smiled. "Okay, you should stretch at the bar. Yuri, try to bring your working leg as—" he stopped when Yuri walked to the bar and laid his arms in it. The Russian punk's left leg went up until it was almost in a perfect line from Yuri's resting leg. Yuuri's eyes opened wide at the Russian alpha's flexibility before he clapped. "Good job."

"I bet you can't do it, pig," Yuri challenged. Yuuri raised an eyebrow before he stood next to the bar. He laid one of his arms on it before flexing his working leg and then taking it with one of his hands, it almost touching his head. "S-Shit."

"See? Don't underestimate me just because I lost the GPF," he said as he got back to his normal position, Aventin, Mila and Varushka looking at them both in awe. "You can do whatever you want now," he said as he shuffled around to go to the corner where Lilia was waiting for him. "How did I do?"

"Fantastic; I'm impressed," she said, and Yuuri grinned. "You're a very good dancer, Mr. Katsuki, and I think you're perfect for the job."

"T-Thanks," Yuuri said, stuttering a little bit. He remembered the encounter with Victor, and he looked at Lilia. "Also, does Victor drop by here often?"

"He doesn't, at all. It's his first time in years here."

So it was really because of me, Yuuri thought. The thought warmed his heart: Victor checking up on him was quite ridiculous, but thinking that happened was nice. He remembered he had left something on his jeans pocket, though. He put his hand on his pocket and found it; he took it and opened it.

He stopped himself from gasping out loud. It was a number written in simple, neat handwriting, and it had "Victor" written beneath it in sharpie. He tried not to cry from surprise and happiness, and he was sure Lilia was looking at him weird by now.

He turned the paper around and saw the message "Call me when you can" written in the same sharpie and with the same neat handwriting. It was a surprise, how interested Victor was in him. He was just another omega; how could him, alpha extraordinaire, be interested in him? He had Chris and all of his past lovers: did he really like Yuuri? Maybe it was just a joke, or a dare, or...

He closed his eyes when he felt his stomach take a turn. He always got these bouts of anxiety, and they had only gotten worse since Kaede did that to him. He asked Lilia where the bathroom was and he headed to ir quickly, feeling tears form in his eyes.

What if he was just another toy, just another omega to fuck and then dump? Victor was known for having short lasting relationships, not one night stands, but the fear clung to Yuuri's skin. What if, what if, what if. He looked at the paper once more: there was no malice intended, it was just his fucking anxiety. He felt like he was being asphyxiated by his fears, by his anxiety, by his paranoia.

"You'll be alright," he told himself. "He only wants to be your friend. Don't worry," he whispered, looking at himself in the mirror. His face wasn't as chubby as a few months ago, but he still had a bit of chub at his sides. He didn't mind, though: he could be desirable if he wanted. Why was he worrying about that? Did he want to be desirable so Victor could even _think_ of him as more than just a loser who lost his first GPF at twenty-three and he just worked at ballet teaching now.

He thought of the posters of Victor all over his bedroom back in Japan, and he repressed a sob. He was obsessed with the older, better, prettier Russian alpha who had bewitched the world with his skating. He sighed.

He needed to work more on his confidence, and he was going to make a ballet dance for it. He remembered a song he heard a few weeks before, two different arrangements of the same piece. On Love: Eros and On Love: Agape. Eros was all about sex appeal, and Agape was about innocent, sincere love.

He decided he was going to dance to On Love: Eros. Someday, sometime, he didn't know, but he was going to. He washed his face and he came back to the place with the piece of paper squished on his pocket. He saw Mila and Yuri talking as the first stretched, and he sighed. Aventin was talking to Varushka and Varushka was practicing the positions of the feet.

He sighed and he fixed his hair. He got closer to Lilia. "I'll leave for now, Ms. Baranovskaya," he told her, and Lilia nodded silently. He bowed his head only slightly before taking his purse and leaving to the apartment he had started renting a few days before his flight. It was relatively close to the ballet studio, and he went to the sixth floor of the complex before finding it.

It was already furnished, luckily enough, and it reminded him of his apartment back in Detroit. It wasn't big, it only had one bedroom with a twin size bed, a living room and a kitchen. He took his phone out and he added the number Victor had scribbled on the piece of paper to his contacts.

He called the number. And he waited. Two rings later, which felt like a million, someone answered. He held his breath before he heard the alpha's unmistakable voice. "Hello?" he said.

"Victor! It's Yuuri," he said, happiness overwhelming him. He wanted to talk about anything and everything with Victor, abour why he had left the ice skating career, why he had chosen ballet. He wanted to talk about Victor too, about his family, Chris, all his past lovers. He wanted to know everything. He knew it was a bit creepy. but Victor had never been too open about anything in interviews, and he wanted to know.

"Yuuri!" Victor said, and it sounded so full of joy Yuuri wondered what was really that special about him. "I didn't think you'd call me," he said in a joking tone, and Yuuri wanted to make a snarky remark, but he didn't. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I got the job," he said, smiling brightly. Hearing Victor's voice, talking with him in a friendly context... it sounded impossible, but it was happening, and he felt happiness bubble in his heart.

"I'm glad! You were doing a great job with those kids," he said, laughing softly, and fuck, Victor's laugh had never sounded this beautiful. The omega almost choked on his own saliva from nervousness, but he didn't. "Since when do you do ballet?" the alpha asked.

"Well, since I was like, ten. In Hasetsu there's a beta named Minako who teaches, and she taught me. She's really great."

"Hasetsu is a small town, isn't it? I bet there weren't a lot of students."

"There really wasn't. Just me and Minami, a little kid who's seventeen now." He thought of how Kaede had made fun of Minami in such a cruel way and how Minako had went on his defense.

"You ended up being a formidable dancer, anyway. Was skating just not for you?"

Yuuri licked his lips nervously. Talking with Victor felt surreal, and he kind of hoped he was really just dreaming because the thought of it ending badly ate him alive. "I kind of just lost my spark for it after the Grand Prix Final," he confided.

"Hmm," Victor hummed. "I see," he told him. "Well, I kind of lost my inspiration recently, but seeing you dance makes me want to skate," he admitted. "You need to dance more, I want to see more of what I saw—" there was a silence. "—at your class."

Yuuri felt like Victor was hiding something: had something happened before with Victor he wasn't aware of? He didn't know about that. He fell silent, thinking about it, but nothing came to mind.

"You could start a YouTube channel!" Victor said suddenly. "In an interview after the Japan Grand Prix you said you were an omega's rights activist. You could talk about that and dance in your channel!"

Yuuri stared at the couch in front of him blankly, not very sure on what to say. He really was an omega's rights activist, especially after what happened to him. He wanted to make sure no more omegas experienced what he experienced. He sighed and bit his lip. "Maybe," he said. "I don't know."

"You should definitely do it," Victor exclaimed, and he sounded so excited by the idea of Yuuri having a YouTube channel it made him kind of really happy. Yuuri felt like he could be Victor's friend for a long, long time. He didn't even want it to turn sexual or romantic; okay, he did want it to, but it didn't _have_ to happen. He was okay with having only the alpha's friendship.

"Maybe I will," he said. "I'll text you if I do," he said. The sudden realization that he hadn't taken his suppressants hit him like a truck, and he knew taking them now wouldn't solve the problem. "But— I have to go."

"Alright. Talk to you later, Yuuri," Victor said cheerfully.

"Bye!" Yuuri said as he hung up. He sighed and he took a thermometer to see if he was experiencing the first symptoms of pre-heat. He felt slightly sick, his head pounding a little.

He put the thermometer on his armpit until it started beeping, and he took it off to check how much he had gotten. 101°F, or 38.3°C. He sighed as he felt he started sweating. He took one of his bags and he put a few clothes in there and the sex toys he had brought with him. He knew he had to spend the next days in an omega sanctuary.

He passed his fingers across his forehead, which was sweaty as fuck. He took a bottle of water and he took a sip of it before he googled omega sanctuaries in St. Petersburg, Russia. There was one just a few miles away. He called a taxi and it arrived at the outside of the apartment complex quickly.

He got in and he saw the driver was a man with a long beard and sunglasses, and he said in bad Russian where he wanted to go. The man didn't say anything but simply nodded and drove him there.

"Thanks," he said when he arrived at the sanctuary and got off the taxi, paying the man before. It was a big white building, with guards sitting on its outside. He walked towards them, and one of them looked at him and his bag before sniffing the air carefully.

"You may enter, fellow omega," the guard said as he got up to open the door. The other guard, a girl who was definitely a beta, was fast asleep in her seat. Yuuri entered and saw there were many rooms and there were stairs to the next floor. "Every room has a few sex toys and a bed; there's one with a fucking machine but you have to pay for that one," the omega guard explained. "The ones with open doors aren't used."

Yuuri nodded and he walked to the inside of the building, admiring how simple it was. He tried to ignore the constant moaning and groaning that came from different rooms. He saw one that wasn't taken and he quickly entered it and closed the door behind him.

He sighed as he felt slick run through his inner thighs and he took off his pants and his boxers, leaving him only with his shirt. He opened the bag and took his vibrator and his knotted dildo, which was still the same Phichit had gifted him for his twentieth birthday.

The night was long, but by when it was two in the morning he was tired out enough after cumming and cumming to fall asleep despite the moaning and groaning that came from the other rooms. He guessed the walls of the rooms were soundproof, because it wasn't as loud as it was in the halls.

He fell asleep shortly thereafter, and he dreamt of Victor fucking him and calling him his good boy. He woke up hard again, and he had to put a knotted dildo up his ass to resist the urge to leave the sanctuary and just find Victor and make him mate him.

His heat passed by fast. It was his first time in an omega sanctuary, and he liked it. It was safe from alphas, and it was simply peaceful. He promised himself he'd try to keep up with his suppressants, though, and he left the sanctuary with a half-hearted smile and a big thank you in his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEY new year new chapter lit. thanks for the comments and the kudos! i appreciate it a lot.

Yuuri sighed as he woke up two days after his heat started. He wasn't as sweaty and slick wasn't running through his inner thighs. More composed and calm with himself, he remembered he needed to call Lilia. What if she fired him because of not going? he thought. It was a known issue, of getting one's heat and not going to work. He remembered getting fired because of his heat once, back in Detroit.

He went to one of the bathrooms in the omega sanctuary and he started showering, the filth and the cum in his body going away with the water. He was more at peace now; he had heard all about heat suppressants having secondary issues. But he knew he was okay with those suppressants, and that it wasn't really an issue. He ended showering when the water started turning cold, and he put a towel around himself and headed to the room he was staying in.

Yuuri sighed tiredly as he dressed with one of the clothes he had put in the bag. It was a white shirt with an oversized sweater Phichit gifted him once, and not too tight blue jeans. His thighs were almost too thick for those jeans, so it was almost falling in the category of tight, but he didn't mind. He ruffled his own hair before putting his dirty clothes in the bag.

He thanked the omega guard and told him his heat was really peaceful thanks to the sanctuary. The omega nodded and told him he was welcome, and Yuuri quickly found a collective taxi to go in. He asked for the apartment complex he lived in and he got quickly driven to it.

He paid for the ride, thanked the driver and quickly left. His apartment smelled kind of gross after a while without cleaning it, and he decided that tomorrow he would clean. He checked the date; it was a Monday, so Lilia and him weren't having ballet classes. Anyway, he had to let her know why hadn't he come to the last three.

He dialed Lilia's number and waited until the fourth ring, when she picked up. "Mr. Katsuki?" she said immediately, and Yuuri stopped himself from apologizing over and over.

"I-I'm sorry, I got my heat and I forgot to call," he sputtered out, and he hoped Lilia wouldn't judge him too hard. She was a beta, anyway, and she probably didn't understand heats all that well. High school education failed to explain them that well; they only mentioned the basics, and Yuuri had to investigate further by himself to get to know more. In reality, as there was Premenstrual Syndrome, there was Preheat Syndrome; symptoms included sweating, fevers and forgetfulness, amongst other things.

"It's okay," Lilia said sharply. "You forgot to take your suppressants?" she asked, and Yuuri sighed.

"I did," he nodded. "It won't happen again, Ms. Baranovskaya," he bit his lip waiting for her answer, hoping for her to be rude or anything. Since he presented as an omega it didn't seem like anyone respected that part of his identity and what came with it.

"Alright," she said, her voice tight. "Come here by Wednesday, alright? Try to follow our schedule," she told him, and Yuuri muttered a 'yes' before she hung up. He sighed as he fell on the couch his laptop put in the corner of it. He thought maybe he could do videos like Victor had said.

He turned on his laptop and he created an account on YouTube, under the name katsukiyuu. He signed up and put a selfie as his profile picture, and he left his header like that. He had bought a camera a few days before, actually, with a tripod and everything.

He took his phone in his hands and he typed a message for Victor, as he had the idea of him making a YouTube channel and he wanted to let him know he had done it. "Hey Victor! I made a YT channel, it's katsukiyuu!" he tyoed before sending it.

"Amazing! I'll suscribe, I can't wait for your videos." Yuuri smiled, fond of the alpha before he turned around and turned on the camera. He put it so it was recording and he sat down on his couch before he coughed awkwardly.

"Hello YouTube!" he started, waving to the camera. "Victor had the idea of me starting a YouTube channel, so here I am. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, but you probably already know that. I'm twenty-three and I'm an omega." He sighed and passed his fingers through his hair, not sure on what to say. Maybe he could tell them what was he going to talk about in his videos? "I'll talk about omega rights and about my life in Saint Petersburg, Russia," he told the camera. "I hope you enjoy my videos."

He got up to turn off the recording, saving it successfully, and he quickly connected the camera to his laptop. He took the video and uploaded it to YouTube, not caring enough about editing to do it. He waited until it uploaded to then see he had a notification. He smiled fondly when he saw it was Victor subscribing to him.

He decided he wanted to record another video where he could just rant about what had been pissing him off the most since Phichit told him about it. In Thailand, heat suppressants were illegal, and omegas were treated as the scum of earth. It pissed him off to no avail, how crude and vile alphas were in other parts of the world.

It was also known that not until mid 20th century, heat suppressants were illegal everywhere and that omegas weren't allowed to vote. Some people argued that suppressants were illegal because they were too risky back then, but Yuuri knew it had to do with the same mindset of anti-abortion laws: that if omegas were born that way, why did they have to stop it?

He was sick of it as he started recording it and he ranted for about ten minutes about how omegism was still real in 2016. It sickened him, how the world was like this to omegas. He ended it with a disgusted expression in his face and the thought that no alpha would like his videos if he just talked about this. He had never wanted to have alphas's attention, though (except for Victor's), so it was okay.

He connected his camera to his laptop once again and transferred the video to it, but decided he'd post it another day. His video had gotten some views but there were no comments besides Victor's.

He thought calling Phichit and letting him know how he was doing was a good idea. He hadn't talked with him since he got to Russia, and he kind of missed the Thai omega. He knew Phichit had went back to his home rink in Bangkok.

Phichit answered in the second ring. "Hey, Phi!" Yuuri said cheerfully.

"Hi! What's up?"

"Not much, I just started a YouTube channel. But more importantly, I have Victor's number."

"You WHAT?" Phichit basically yelled, and Yuuri stopped himself from laughing really loudly.

"He came to one of my classes and he put a piece of paper with his number on my pants," Yuuri told him. "It sounds ridiculous, I know, but it happened. He told me I should make a YouTube channel and here I am."

"Cool! I have a YouTube channel too, but it's mostly for vlogs and for me to talk about makeup," Phichit commented.

"You do make up?" Yuuri asked, dumbfounded.

"I do! For a while now, since you left for Japan after the GPF. It's nice, and I have a few subs."

"What's your YouTube name, dude?" Yuuri knew Phichit was into make up back then in Detroit; he remembered seeing eyeshadow palettes almost hidden in Phichit's bedside table.

"It's phichitchu," Phichit told him cheerfully, and Yuuri knew he'd end up subscribing to the other omega. He wanted to know more about his make up skills and maybe he could try it sometime soon, too. "Also, uh," he started.

"Yes?"

"I'm kind of, well, experimentating with my primary gender, so if you see me in skirts or stuff in my channel..." Phichit sounded kind of scared of Yuuri's reaction, and Yuuri wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay.

"It's okay, man, don't worry. Whatever you figure out— whether you're cis or trans or anything in between, I don't care. Just tell me your pronouns when you change them and I won't misgender you."

"A-Alright, thank you, Yuuri." Yuuri could hear Phichit gulping down saliva, and he wanted to hug him tight. "I've thinking that maybe I'm female-aligned nonbinary, but I'm not really sure. I've been trying to let my hair grow out, and the makeup might help me pass."

"Do you still want me to use he him?" Yuuri asked. He'd support his friend no matter what, no matter whether he was a girl, a boy or something in between.

"I don't know," Phichit admitted. "I'll tell you when I'm sure, alright?" he said, and Yuuri murmured an 'alright'. "Okay, uh, that was really embarrassing, I shouldn't have—"

Yuuri stopped him right in his tracks. "It wasn't embarrassing. You're letting me know, and that's okay." He sighed. "Just tell me if you change name or pronouns, okay?"

"Yeah," Phicht nodded. "Talk to you soon."

"Bye," Yuuri said before Phichit hung up. Yuuri quickly put his laptop on his legs and typed 'phichitchu' into the search bar, and he got with Phichit's channel.

He opened his last video, and he almost audibly gasped at how different Phichit looked. He had gold glitter on his eyelids and his lips were cherry red, but more importantly, his hair was almost to his shoulders. He started talking about how he wanted to do a look for some Thai holiday he had no idea about, and Yuuri noticed the skirt he was wearing beneath that oversized red shirt. He looked so pretty like this, Yuuri thought.

He checked the comments only to see people calling him a faggot and a tranny. Yuuri shook; Phichit didn't have that many subscribers, and the fact that people called him those slurs just because he liked makeup was intimidating. Yuuri liked Phichit and his awkward laugh, and he wondered if the Thai omega's feelings for him still lingered.

He ended watching it and smiled as he checked his notifications; it still only had Victor's subscription and comment only, but he knew he'd get to have more than that when Phichit checked his channel out. In fact, a few minutes later Phichit subscribed to him and commented "Good luck with this YouTube thing!"

Yuuri smiled contently before he rubbed his neck and yawned. He decided that he should call Victor and get to know him better. He didn't want to be intrusive, at all, but he knew the alpha skater was probably used to it.

He went to his bedroom, leaving his laptop on the table in between the couch and the TV. He called Victor, and he took three rings to answer. "Yuuri! What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you," he said, his cheeks flushing red. He got so nervous talking to the older man, and it was quite embarrassing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine! Practice was okay," he said. "Yuri— you know, Yuri Plisetsky, has a lot of potential. He's in your ballet class, isn't he?"

"He is," Yuuri nodded. "Hasn't he won a bunch of Junior competitions?"

"He has, and he's going to have his debut at the senior competitions this year."

"Great," Yuuri murmured, even though his mind was in Yuri's deliberate use of 'pig' when talking to him and how he had yelled to him to retire when he lost the GPF. "Tell him I wish him good luck."

"I will," Victor said. "Also, I'm excited for your YouTube channel. I bet you know a lot about omega rights and stuff."

It was one of the few things Yuuri could pride himself of, honestly, how much he knew about the situation of omegas in the world. "I do," the omega said. "I recorded a video about it, too— about the situation of omegas in Thailand and other Asian countries."

"Ooh," Victor said, interest in his voice. "Tell me about it."

"So, in Thailand heat suppressants are illegal. That's also the case in North Korea, China and Kazakhstan. In North Korea there isn't omega sanctuaries in cities besides the capital, so alphas going in rut because of an omega's heat and then raping them is _very_ likely."

"Yikes," Victor said. "That's really bad."

"And getting heat suppressants by drug dealers can be really dangerous, especially considering one could get caught. Asia is also very... backwards about omega males. When I presented, my parents were really disappointed. I want to change that."

"I bet you can change that," the alpha said.

Yuuri sighed. "I doubt it, Victor, I doubt it," he muttered, and he threaded his fingers through his hair before muttering something inaudible in Japanese. "Also, uh, are you... uh...?"

"You want to ask me if I'm single?" Victor asked, amusement in his voice.

"N-no, well, I—" Yuuri said, his whole face red. "Maybe," he admitted.

"Do you want me to be single?" Victor inquired, and he sounded so amused by Yuuri's question it made him want to cry.

"Oh, s-shut up, let's move on."

Victor laughed, and Yuuri found it angelic. "Let's move on, then, and pretend nothing happened."

Yuuri nodded and he felt the blush slowly disappear off his cheeks, and he was so nervous the alpha skater found it adorable. "So, have you heard of Phichit Chulanont?"

"That omega skater from Thailand?"

"Yeah, him," Yuuri nodded. "He has a YouTube channel; I was wondering if you'd like to subscribe to him."

"What is it?"

"It's phichitchu; he posts makeup tutorials and vlogs, his videos are really nice."

"I'll look at 'em!' Victor chirped. "I'm excited for your next video, too. History class in high school makes it look like everything is perfect and there's no problem with society, but it's just a fake, isn't it?"

"It really is. I'm glad you want to learn about it, Victor. I took omega's studies in college, so I know a lot, plus my own research."

"I wish we could make the world a better place for omegas," Victor confided, and Yuuri looked at his phone screen blankly. It felt like he had just hit something personal on Victor.

"Yeah, that'd be good," Yuuri nodded. "Also, uh, are you and Chris still a thing? I'm asking out of curiosity, of c-course," he said suddenly, and he hated himself from being so nosy.

"We were just a constant hookup thing," Victor admitted. "We never really dated; I don't think I could put up with another alpha in the romantic sense."

Yuuri hummed. "I see. Thank you, Victor. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow," Victor said, and he hung up. Yuuri sighed happily as he looked at the ceiling. Victor was single, and he could probably try to get him soon. He sounded like an asshole that way but, honestly, Yuuri had always wanted to be the alpha's mate.

Yuuri sighed as he went to get his laptop. He fucked around YouTube absentmindedly, watching Phichit's videos as he ate some chips. He saw it was seven p.m., and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could ask Victor out for dinner.

He decided to ditch the whole "talk to you tomorrow" thing and he texted Victor, asking if he wanted to come get dinner at some fancy restaurant with him. He said yes, and he felt his heart tingle with excitement. He got dressed up in fancy clothes and waited until Victor came to the door to the apartment complex.

"You're wearing fancy clothes!" Victor said immediately, and Yuuri grinned nervously as he sat on the seat next to the drivers. He took a closer look to Victor's clothes; he was just wearing a light blue shirt with suspenders, tight fitting jeans and black shoes.

"You aren't all that casual too," Yuuri chuckled, and Victor nodded. "Any restaurant's fine, really," he said before Victor could ask. "I don't know many, anyway."

Victor nodded and he soon drove to a big one, with a flashing sign reading some word in Russian that Yuuri couldn't quite recognize. They got out of the car and they headed inside. It was warm and cozy, and Yuuri liked it right away as they sat on a two people table.

After they got the menu Victor asked for wine and Yuuri asked for just coke zero, eyeing Victor nervously as he started drinking without bating an eyelid. He drank and drank until he was very much on top of the world, telling Yuuri he was really pretty. "Oh, shut up, Victor," he said weakly.

"No, but like, you're really pretty," he said as he kept eating, food getting out of his mouth occasionally. "You're so cute and I wish—" he hiccupped, and Yuuri figured he was just drunk and didn't mean any of this. "I wish I could... m-ma..." he started, and Yuuri felt sick to his stomach. He had never had a mate, much less an alpha, and it felt like just some kind of joke. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Yuuri said sharply.

"Like you're about to throw—" he hiccupped again. "— up."

In reality, Yuuri had drank a little of Victor's wine too, so he was a little drunk and a little over the top honest. "Well, I've never had a mate and I don't know if I wanna t-trust you because you're, well, drunk."

"You want to trust me?" Victor whispered as he got up and took Yuuri's hand on his, guiding him to the bathroom. Yuuri was frowning and there was a bit of confusion in his eyes as they got to the males restroom. "Yuu-u-u-ri," Victor said. "Do you want ro trust me?"

"I-I guess?" Yuuri said, his breath smelling of wine and Victor's smelling like a mix of champagne and wine. It was intoxicating, almost, how close they were. "M-make me trust your words, V-Victor," he said, his voice slurred and his eyes lidded.

Victor then kissed him. It wasn't soft, but it wasn't rough either. Yuuri opened his eyes in shock for a second before he closed them again, savoring the moment. Yuuri made an inhuman noise as Victor licked the omega's lips and deepened the kiss, a hand on the nape of his neck.

"Je t'adore," Victor said in slurred French before Yuuri's lips met his again, hungrily, needily, using tongue and everything. By this point they were making out, Yuuri's back against one of the sinks. "Je veux te basier," he said before keeping kissing him sloppily, a bit of drool coming out of their lips.

"V-Victor, I..." he breathed before Victor started kissing him again, their lips meeting wetly, and he was enjoying every second of it. He couldn't believe he was making out in a public restroom with his idol, his celebrity crush, but it was sort of happening.

"You're so beautiful," Victor murmured against his lips, and Yuuri sighed at the praise before Victor kissed him again. Before he knew it Victor was getting off him, his eyes darkened with the alcohol and his cheeks flushed red. "I-I think I got to go."

"N-no, Victor, wait!" he wailed and Victor turned around to caress his cheek and then kiss him softly, their lips meeting and moving softly. "I l-love you," he said, his words slurred.

"I love you too, baby," Victor said. And with that he left the money in the table and left to their respective houses.

Yuuri went to his apartment and he stripped down off his clothes, and he realized making out with Victor had gotten him a bit hard. He fingered himself and he sighed as he came on his other hand. He cleaned his hands with a napkin before sleeping.

The next morning, he woke up with no memories of what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> transfem phichit has my soul but i dont know if ill make em trans or not yet. theyre def a makeup artist besides tht though. please dont leave transphobic comments.
> 
> also yikes @ that plot twist


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thank you for the comments and the kudos and the bookmarks. here's a new chapter! i hope you like it. 
> 
> a disclaimer, again, is that i don't know shit about ballet.

Yuuri woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing on his ears. He straightened up and the first thing he noticed was that he was hungover. His head was pounding and he let out a breathy groan as he closed his eyes. He was tempted to go back to sleep, but he got work in a few hours. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before going to shower.

His head hurted a bit as he turned the water on. He was sure he had forgotten something important, something that mattered. All he remembered from the night before was Victor and him going to a fancy restaurant and him starting to drink. The rest was a blur on his mind, and it was a bit frustrating as he turned off the faucet and got a towel. He started to dry himself up before he took his clothes and started putting them on.

By when he finished he was wearing tight-fitting jeans and sneakers, and up he was wearing a black V-neck shirt and an oversized hoodie with black and blue stripes after it. He brushed his hair and decided to slick it up a little, making his forehead look bigger and he felt more confident with this new look.

He looked at his WhatsApp messages on his phone and he gulped when he saw Victor was one of the notifications. "Yuuri,,, you were so good last nig ht" it said, and Yuuri stopped right in his tracks, feeling bile rise up his throat and sweat on his forehead. He had a drunken hook up with Victor? What the fuck?

He closed his eyes, breathed in and out, knowing it wasn't the only thing that could've happened. He could've just been talking about the dinner date in general. Yeah, he was talking about that. He nodded, sighed, fixed his hair and went downstairs. He opened the door to the outside of the complex and started walking towards Lilia's place, music playing in his headphones. He was listening to the song he wanted to do a performance of: "On Love: Eros".

Yuuri jogged towards the building until he got there. He knocked three times and Lilia opened the door, her factions as sharp and bored-looking as always He liked his boss, even when she was so bitchy but also caring. "You're late," she told him.

"I know," Yuuri said, nodding, and Lilia stepped back to let him enter. He did and he saw it was the same group of always. Yuri looked at him with scorn; Mila seemed bored; Aventin looked nervous, and Varushka was drumming her fingers on the bar distractedly.

They were practicing some move Yuuri was too tired to think about. He was telling Aventin how to do it when someone knocked on the door. Lilia raised an eyebrow and stopped explaining the move to Yuri to get it.

Yuuri almost choked on his own spit when he saw it was no one but Victor. He was wearing a sweater, blue jeans and sneakers, and Yuuri felt his heart beat wildly. Victor entered when Lilia let him in, her muttering a "what are you doing here?" Victor ignored.

Victor got closer to Yuuri and his lips almost met his but Yuuri moved by reflex, so his lips fell on his jaw. "W-What are you doing?" he said, nervousness taking control of him. Had they really had a drunken hook up and Victor remembered?

"Kissing you," Victor hummed, and Yuuri saw Yuri look at them with disgust written across his face. "You're quite pretty, Yuuri," he said, tracing lines across his hoodie and his shoulders.

Yuuri bit his lip. "What are you here for, V-Victor?" he said, stuttering a little, and he hated himself for getting so nervous near to his celebrity crush slash friend slash maybe hook up.

"Can we show them about pair ballet?" Victor asked, and Yuuri swore he did this time choke on his own saliva. He looked at Victor, dumbfounded, before he nodded. "So, kids, you're about to have a lesson in pair ballet," the oldest alpha said. Aventin looked at them with this "I can't even ballet on my own how am I supposed to ballet with other person" look that made Yuuri chuckle before Victor took his hand in his.

It was magical when Victor spun him around, helping him let his working leg up. "Good," he praised as he stood there, his hand on the omega's leg before he got closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. Yuuri let out a quiet squeal. "Why are you so worked up about this?" Victor questioned, and Yuuri felt himself start sweating.

"Well, I-I don't rem—" he started, and he saw Lilia looking at him expectantly and the students staring at them, and he fell silent. "I don't remember, Victor," he hissed before Victor took his hand in his and helped him spin.

"I'll make you remember," Victor whispered, hot breath against Yuuri's ear, and Yuuri shuddered before Victor left a chaste kiss on his neck. This was borderline flirting and Yuuri felt inexperienced and vulnerable. He didn't know if he'd let himself be at hands of the alpha extraordinaire of the skating world.

"Mr. Nikiforov, please, if you aren't going to teach anything useful, please leave," Lilia told him, and Victor steaightened up before nodding. Victor's hand lingered on Yuuri's before he left, his eyes darkened with an emotion Yuuri couldn't quite define. "So, now—" Lilia started the class again.

Yuuri helped time and time again, his thoughts focused on Victor and his strange behavior. What had he forgotten? What had happened for the alpha to kiss him, to almost flirt with him? It felt surreal, almost, how he was Victor's objective, Victor's interest.

Yuuri sighed as the class ended, and he left to his apartment real quick, his mind full of questions. As he was in the elevator he decided to text Phichit first; he was the king of advice, and he hoped he'd have something to comfort him.

"Phichit?" he texted him, and he involuntarily started biting his nails. He was overcome with anxiety as the elevator opened and he got out of it quick, looking for the number of his apartment. He entered it and he fell on the couch.

"yeah?"

"So Victor sort of kissed my neck n my jaw and then implied something happened last night because I went on a date with him and I don't remember anything because I started drinking." He put all of this in one text, not caring about being text heavy. He was a bit nervous and he was just venting by now.

"MAYBE YOU HOOKED UP W HIM?" Phicit answered, and Yuuri could tell the idea of him hooking up with Victor excited him. He didn't want to be one of Victor's long list of past hooks up, which ranged from alphas like Christophe Giacometti to so many omegas that he never learned the names of.

"You're not helping, Phichit," Yuuri texted.

"yeah i know but. hm. maybe you two made out? why dont you ask him what happened"

"It'll be so EMBARRASSING I'm not up for that"

"he kissed you while sober though"

"okay... you're right"

"i always am"

Yuuri chuckled softly. "I doubt that." He threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed as he typed something else. "I'll text him, though. Also, are you still questioning?

"i am, but i think i might go by she pronouns. i don't know yet"

"That's alright," Yuuri said. "So you want me to use she?"

"Yeah, maybe"

"Alright!" Yuuri was sure Phichit was happy with his— _her_ supportive friends, and he was happy he could help her figure it out.

Yuuri switched to his conversation with Victor in WhatsApp and he sighed nervously, drumming his fingers on his thigh. "Hey, uh, Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"I really don't remember what happened last night". Yuuri let out a shaky breath and decided it wasn't nothing big; maybe they just kissed a few times and he drunkenly admitted something.

"Well, we sort of, uh, made out," Victor told him, and Yuuri started chewing on his lip as he saw the 'typing...' receipt beneath Victor's name. "And you told me you loved me"

Yuuri tried his best to not let himself just text "I was just drunk", but they all knew that wasn't true. That really wasn't true; he loved Victor, he had always loved the alpha skater, from his long hair to his short hair, from his blue eyes to his divine laugh. "Well, uh," he said, and he was really lost on what to say.

"Was it true, Yuuri?" Victor asked, and Yuuri gulped. He knew it was true, but he had been texting Victor just for a few days and they just drunkenly made out and fuck, he was sort of panicking now. He didn't want to rush this, he didn't want to break up with Victor soon after that. He knew he couldn't deal with the heartbreak.

"I..." he started, and he deleted it quickly, not sending it. "I don't know, Victor." He gulped as he send it. He tapped his foot to a rhythm he had in his head, his left arm shaking slightly.

"That's okay." Yuuri wanted to cry by then, his fears clinging to his skin painfully. What if he was never ready to have an alpha? What if he never dated Victor? What if he could never chose whether he wanted to be honest or not? "Just tell me when you're ready."

Fuck, he totally knows, was Yuuri's immediate thought, and he breathed in at the fact that it was so _clear_ for Victor that he liked him. He knew he liked him, and telling him to tell him when he was ready probably implied he reciprocated those feelings. "You like me?" he typed, but he didn't know if he should send it. He stared at his screen helplessly before he tapped on the send button.

"Yeah," Victor said, and Yuuri swore his heart stopped beating for a second. "Since your last GPF." Yuuri stared at the text for what felt like hours. Since his last time in the ice in a competition? He was fat, he was an anxious mess. He didn't see anything attractive on him a year ago. But again, he never saw anything attractive of himself ever. "I found you cute."

"I was fat." Yuuri couldn't stop himself before he sent it, and he knew Victor would go on a massive text about how being fat didn't make him unattractive or whatever. He hated it, and he hated that people would find him attractive when he was weighing too much.

"and cute" Victor said instead of what he expected, and he raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter, really, Yuuri. Just text me when you want to take this to another level."

"You sound like a fuckboy" Yuuri couldn't stop himself from messaging him that.

"A what?"

"It's English slang. Basically a dude whos overly sexual and usually straight and he tries to get all the girls to fuck him."

"I'm neither of those, Yuuri, and I'm just trying to get in /your/ pants."

"You flatter me, Nikiforov."

Victor sent him a winky face and Yuuri laughed breathlessly. The alpha was such good company and Yuuri just waited until he knew him better to date him. He was ready to be the alpha's omega, to get mated to him.

In all honesty, the omega couldn't wait until that day. Until they adopted kids, until they were a proper family. He was thinking way too ahead, but Victor was twenty-seven, and he was in the way for retirement from figure skating. He must have wanted to form a family with the omega.

He sighed and let those thoughts pass, his head still hurting slightly from the hangover. He wanted to ask more about what had happened the night before to Victor.

He tapped his fingers against his jeans and he typed something. "Did anything else happen when I was drunk?" he sent the message, and he hoped nothing catastrophic happened. Like hooking up or grinding on each other or whatever.

"No, not really" Victor texted him back, and Yuuri breathed in relief. Grinding on each other or hooking up while drunk would have definitely been embarrassing the day after. He wished he wasn't so different when he was drunk. When he was drunk, all of his shyness and fear disappeared, while when he was sober he was really anxious and really shy. "But, how was today?"

"It was okay. I practiced a bit and I'll probably get going to the World Championships soon."

"I hope you win!" Yuuri knew Victor was going to win; he had won five Grand Prix Finals and he was the star of the figure skating world. There was no way he was going to lose, and everyone knew that. Ever since he was a little kid and made his way into the podium of the Junior championships, it was clear he'd grow up to be an amazing skater.

"Thank you!" Victor messaged him back, and Yuuri sighed. "Are you still working on your YouTube channel?"

"Shit! I completely forgot to post the video I talked about the other day." He sighed as he turned on his laptop to do just that. He entered his password and waited until everything loaded. He opened Google Chrome and then typed in YouTube.

Yuuri sighed as he threaded his fingers through his hair before posting the video he titled "Yuuri Rants | Illegal Heat Suppressants & Other Omega Matters". He put the description in and put multiple tags regarding activism and omega rights.

He hoped he'd get a small fanbase sooner than later; but he also didn't wish for douchey alphas to hit on him despite his clear despise for alphas that acted like that. Plus, he had an almost mate. He drummed his fingers on the armrest of his couch as it uploaded.

"I'm posting it" he texted Victor, who only answered with a thumbs up emoji. He smiled, fond of the alpha, as he waited for the video to post.

It took a solid hour, but when it did he saw the views going up an amazing high rate. He didn't even edit it a lot, he only put a lot of tags so it'd get people's attention.

The omega scrolled towards the comments and his heart swelled when he saw there were three. One was Victor, telling him he did an amazing job educating people about matters like this. Other one was Phichit, who only commented a heart emoji and "amazing!". He saw the third was someone without an avatar, that only said "who cares about omegas? your video is trash."

He sighed and simply flagged it as inappropriate for prejudice against omegas, an option in YouTube since a few years before. The world was slowly moving to better days for omegas, but some places just presented omegas got married to forty and older alphas. It scared him, and he knew he should do a video on that soon.

He didn't expect for hate to come by so quick, but it wasn't like he was expecting it for all to go swell and fine. He decided to check Phichit's channel. It was kind of late, almost ten p.m., but he wasn't that tired, even after teaching ballet and doing pas de deux with Victor.

He saw the latest video was titled "Questioning my gender? | Vlog" and he clicked on it with a raised eyebrow. Before Phichit could speak, he paused the video and scrolled to the comments. Phichit was sort of big across all SNS and he expected there to be transphobic comments.

And there were; boy, there really were. They went from "you're just saying you're a girl because omega males are fags" to "omega trannies are so fucking fake". He clenched his fist, hating how much hate his best friend was getting. Phichit hadn't gotten any memorable hate when she was just wearing skirts and doing her makeup, but once she actually came out she did get hate. It was sickening, how omegas were supposed to be feminine but once they actually _felt_  like a girl they were shunned. It angered him a lot.

He clicked on the video and decided to watch it. It was Phichit sitting on a white couch, a light blue wall behind her. She was wearing a short light blue skirt and red lip gloss and winged eyeliner. "Well, uh, guys, you might have guessed this, but," she started, gulping nervously. "I might be trans feminine," she admitted.

"You know I'm always wearing skirts and wearing make up, but you all probably thought I was just a drag queen," she explained. "But I think I might be a demigirl, or a nonbinary girl, whatever you prefer to call it. I know I'm an omega and omegas are usually feminine or whatever but— I don't just _like_ to be feminine, I _feel_ feminine, I feel like a girl."

Yuuri scrolled a bit to like the video, his eyes staring at the video intently. "So, if you all tried to maybe use she her for me, that'd be nice. I don't think I'll change my name, though." Phichit sighed and fixed her skirt, and then stared blankly at the camera. "Also, thanks to Yuuri. You were the first person I came out to and you're so accepting. And yeah, I'm talking about _the_ Yuuri. He has a YouTube channel, too!" she smiled brightly before pointing to a painting in her wall. "If you click on that painting it'll redirect you to his channel."

So that's why people are actually paying attention to my videos, Yuuri mused quietly. "So, yeah, that's about it. Thanks for watching! Normal makeup videos should be up in a few days." The video cut like that, to then a pastel blue wallpaper appeared with the suscribe button, a link to the video posted before that one and a "thanks!" written in some font Yuuri didn't recognize.

He scrolled to the comments and typed something in. "Hey, this is the Yuuri she talks about. Don't be rude to her just because she's trans and an omega. Stop being transphobic and omegist." He sent it and he sighed before he put the comments to "most recent". He saw a few supportive comments about how she was so brave, and Yuuri sighed happily before moving back to his own channel.

He had gotten around two hundred subscribers and there were also a few comments on his latest video. Some were rude, about how nobody cared, while others were a lot more supportive and nice. "Thanks for speaking up about omegas in Asia!" said one, and Yuuri quickly typed in a "You're welcome!".

Yuuri took his phone again and went to his conversation with Phichit before clicking the call button. He waited a few rings before his friend answered. "Hey, Phichit!" he said.

"Hey, Yuuri— what's up? Did you clear it up with Victor?"

"I did! It happens we made out, it wasn't anything bad. He asked me if I was ready to date him and I said no, but I bet in a few days we'll be together!" Yuuri sounded excited, and he bet Phichit was squealing internally at how cute her friend was.

"That's so nice! Also, thank you for your comment on my latest video! I really did need that support."

"It's no problem, Phi," Yuuri said cheerfully. "They're all assholes, those who thought you couldn't be trans just because you're an omega."

"Thank you; I'm still not sure about the whole gender thing, y'know?" Phichit murmured.

"Yeah, I know; I'll accept you no matter what, though," he soothed, and he swore Phichit let out a sobbing sound. Phichit was known for getting emotional at the slightest of things, so he just heard in amusement as the girl went on about how nice he was. "Hey, hey, cut it."

"But you're so nice!" Phichit said, her voice full of tears. "I couldn't have wished for a best friend."

Yuuri smiled. "I should go to bed soon, though— it's almost eleven and I have work tomorrow. I'll go to bed, alright? Call me if anything happens."

"I will, Yuuri," Phichit said, and she hung up. Yuuri went to his bedroom and he quickly stripped off his clothes, leaving his phone in the bedside table and his laptop on the coffee table at the living room. He put some pajamas on and he started charging his phone.

He fell asleep quickly, thinking about all that had happened that day: he had danced with Victor, Phichit had came out as trans to her fanbase and him, and he wished for the best in his life.

Maybe sometime soon he'd date Victor and Phichit would confirm her trans-ness. He was ready for the changes in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuri woke up to his alarm, then immediately followed by a notification. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes as he hit the button to stop the alarm. He sighed as he went to shower and then put some clothes on. He was ready for that day, as he got ballet classes. He had grown attached to Varushka, Aventin, Mila and Yuri, even if Yuri hated his guts.

He jerked off a bit in the shower, his thoughts going to Victor, but he stopped when the water started turning cold. He put skinny jeans, a T-shirt and a jacket on before looking at his phone. It was a WhatsApp message. He gulped as he saw it was from Victor.

"Hey Yuuri, good morning! As you know, the Grand Prix starts tomorrow, so I'm going to China to compete in the first competition" that's what the first message said. "And I was wondering if we could Skype? If we could, my Skype is vicnikiforov".

"Of course we could!" Yuuri typed in quickly, his excitement showing through his words. "Mine's katsukiyur.i, I'll add you after ballet class!"

He sighed as he went to the exit of the complex and started jogging towards Lilia's place. He got there a few minutes early, and he looked at his phone in hopes he had gotten a message back. "Alright!" was Victor's message, followed by the two hearts emoji. "I should be in my hotel by 10 p.m. St. Petersburg time," he followed quickly. "You'll be free by then, right?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

"Good."

Yuuri put his phone in his pocket and saw Lilia was staring intently at him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow; she was staring at him almost like she was judging him. "What?" he said.

"Who are you texting?" she asked.

Yuuri shrugged. "Victor," he deadpanned, and Lilia's eyes widened for a second before her resting face came back.

"You know he's famous for hooking up with omegas and alphas alike, right?" she said, her voice low. "Don't expect much from this... relationship," she added, the last word dripping sarcasm.

"Well, he's waiting for me to be sure about our relationship, so I _doubt_ I'm just a hook up, Ms. Baravnoskaya." He bit his lip, and before Lilia could answer, two teenagers stormed into the building. After a closer look, Yuuri realized it was Yuri and Mila, them both looking at the pair with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, kids," Yuuri said, waving briefly. "We'll wait until Aventin and Varushka are here, alright?" he sounded like he was baby talking them, but in reality he just wanted to leave clear why hadn't they started. Yuri and Mila tended to get there first and at the same time, as they were rinkmates and Yakov probably sent them off there.

"Alright," Mila said, nodding. She snapped her fingers as she took her phone in her hands and went to a texting app. Yuuri sneaked a little closer to her to see the contact was called "Sara ♡", and he raised an eyebrow. She noticed Yuuri was way too close to her, and she stepped away from him. "What are you... doing?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah," Mila nodded sharply. "Her name is Sara. She's an omega," she explained, her cheeks a bit red. She was clearly embarrassed by having a mate at eighteen, and with another girl too. She was an alpha girl, anyway, and it was expected from them to have an omega mate, no matter their primary gender.

"You're a lesbian?" Yuri suddenly popped up behind them, and Mila snorted before shoving him away. "No, but really— you never told me you had a girlfriend!" Yuri was nosy as all hell and Yuuri watched the scene unfold with a smile on his lips.

"I'm bi, Yura," Mila deadpanned. "Preference for girls, though." She fiddled with her fingers, clearly a bit nervous by this sudden reveal of her sexuality. "What about you?" she asked, hoping Yuri wasn't straight or otherwise that'd be the worst question to make.

"Gay," Yuri replied, shrugging. "I never really liked girls, so," he said, snapping his fingers when he saw Aventin enter the building with sweat in his forehead and exhaustion written all over his face. "Hey, Venya!" he said, and Mila elbowed him in the ribs. "What?"

"Since when do you call people you barely know by pet names?" Mila hissed.

"I feel like being friendly, okay?" Yuri joked, amusement in his eyes. Yuuri looked at the three with amusement written across his face.

Varushka got there a few minutes later. "Hey, sorry for getting here late," she said, and everyone nodded. "What's up?"

"We were talking about sexuality," Yuri explained, and Mila once again elbowed him, but this time he just ignored it. "What are you, Varushka?"

The beta girl shrugged. "Dunno; I'm probably pan in both senses of the word." Being pansexual both meant not caring for the person's primary gender _or_ secondary gender. Sometimes people didn't care for both.

"Cool cool," Yuri said. "I'm pretty gay," he added. "And Mila's bi. What about you, Venya?" he said, looking at Aventin, who straightened up and looked at him wide-eyed.

"I—" Aventin started, and he fiddled with his fingers, not looking at the other three teenagers. "I was thinking that maybe I-I'm bi, too," he said, stuttering, and everyone found it adorable.

"Alright! Good to know, then," Yuri exclaimed cheerfully, and then Lilia clapped her hands and the class started. Yuuri showed them how to get more flexible and the class ended a few hours later.

Yuuri hurried home, playing the song On Love: Eros in his headphones as he walked towards the apartment complex. He sighed as he ruffled his own hair and got to the elevator. He saw he had gotten a message in WhatsApp and he opened the app quickly. "Hey Yuuri! I'm two hours away from my hotel; I'll let you know when I'm there" Victor had written, to then follow with the sparkling heart emoji.

Yuuri smiled as he closed the app and the elevator doors opened. He hurried towards his apartment and he used the keys to open the door. It was the same as before, and he took his laptop and turned it on. It took a few minutes but when it was ready, he opened Skype and typed 'vicnikiforov' in the search bar. He requested to be his contact, and he decided he should watch some YouTube.

He decided to see how the Nationals in Japan were like; maybe Minami had made his way into the GPF. He typed in 'Japan Skating Nationals' and he got the results he wanted. The first result was "Minami Kenjiro trances the Japanese judges". His eyes widened a bit as he opened the video. He heard jazz music before Minami stormed into the rink with a outfit that was definitely inspired by one of Yuuri's in his skating days.

He watched as the commentators praised Minami's skill and how the music was made specially for him, as it was called "Minami's Boogie". The song made Yuuri want to dance, and he looked at the seventeen year old as they announced that he was going to make his way into the Cup of China. Minami started crying after he finished his short program, to then be comforted by his coach.

There was a jump cut and then there was Minami with a microphone near his mouth, answering questions. "Well, my biggest inspiration has got to be Katsuki Yuuri," he admitted, scratching the nape of his neck, him looking at the ground. "We had the same ballet instructor, Minako Okukawa. He was really nice to me." He blushed furiously and he coughed awkwardly. Yuuri looked at the younger Japanese skater with a smile on his lips. "Can we change the subject?"

He stopped watching the video only to hear a notification from Skype. He put it on and saw Victor had accepted his friend request. "Hey, Yuuri! I got to the hotel. Wanna call?" he said, and Yuuri sent the thumbs up emoji before clicking the video call option.

It rang one time before Victor appeared in his screen, his smile wide and his hair styled. Yuuri fixed his hair absently before he saw Victor, and he grinned wildly. "Hey, Victor!" Yuuri said.

"Hey! How was today?" Victor asked. He was in his hotel room; Yuuri could tell because he could see the pillow of his bed beneath him, and it was well lit.

"It was okay, I guess. All of my students came out today," he said, and Victor's eyes widened.

"Really? Weren't Mila and Yuri your students? Did they come out?"

"Yeah, yeah; Mila's bi, and Yuri's gay."

"Nice," Victor murmured. "What about you, though? I know you like guys because you like me, but," he said, a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm pan in the primary gender way," Yuuri said, and Victor nodded. "And you?"

"I'm gay," Victor answered nonchalantly, and Yuuri swore he was so simplistic and sincere it made his heart beat faster. He loved the alpha so much it was almost unbearable— he wanted to date him, to be _his_

, but he didn't want to rush into things.

"Good," Yuuri nodded. "How's China?" he asked, his mind completely blank. He didn't know what to talk about, and he was almost overpowered with his love for Victor. He wanted to admit he just wanted to date him, but he was so— so scared that they would break up sooner than later. Lilia had said it: Victor was known for hook ups and short lasting relationships. What if he was another hookup, another fling? He couldn't deal with the idea.

"It's fine," Victor murmured, staring at Yuuri from his screen. "Something is troubling you," he said, and Yuuri straightened up immediately, shocked by how Victor had recognized his troubled state so quickly.

"Well, uh—" Yuuri started, and his shoulders got less tense when he saw Victor look at him adoringly. "It's, it's n-nothing, really."

"It _is_ something, Yuuri. You can tell me," he told him. Yuuri picked a loose thread in his jeans as he didn't look at Victor, fear written across his face. "What's up, Yuuri?" he asked, and Yuuri's eyes clenched.

"I'm just another hook up, right? Just another fling?" he choked out. He dared to look at Victor, who was staring at him wide-eyed, horror in his face. This didn't stop his paranoia; he felt like the scum of Earth. "Just another Christophe, just another Leo, just a—"

"Stop!" Victor almost yelled, and Yuuri looked at him again. Was he crying? Yuuri swore he saw tears in his eyes, and he was sure he himself was crying a bit, too. Victor was shaking uncontrollably, his lip trembling. "You're— you're not a fling or a hook up, Yuuri," he muttered. "Leo, Christophe, and everyone else— I never truly felt anything for them. We rushed into things and we broke up weeks after."

"So that's why...?" Yuuri trailed off.

"Why I'm giving you time? Yeah," Victor murmured weakly. "I don't want you to be another Christophe, Yuuri. I want you to be mine forever." His lip was only trembling a little bit, and he had stopped shaking. "I saw you when we were at your last GPF, remember? I thought you were cute. And, when you moved here..." he bit his lip and breathed in and out. "I just saw an opportunity. I want to be your mate, Yuuri. I've wanted to be that for you for months now."

"But we didn't talk!" Yuuri said. "We didn't do anything of the sort. You had no reason to like me." He was becoming more and more self-deprecating, and he knew that.

"You don't remember?" Victor said.

"What?" Was this another drunken night I have forgotten about? he wondered silently.

"At the banquet, you danced with me and practically dry humped me," he explained, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"And that charmed you?" Yuuri asked, raising an eyebrow. "What a love story: omega meets alpha in a banquet and humps him; the alpha falls madly in love." He said that all with pure sarcasm, and Victor shook his head.

"Well, it kind of did charm me," Victor admitted, his blush only becoming a darker shade. "You were asking me to be your coach and my original plan was to follow through that. Then you retired, and I thought the opportunity was over."

Yuuri sighed and looked up to Victor. He was blushing and he looked a little embarrassed by his sudden confessions, and the omega found him adorable. He wanted to hold his hand and kiss him— God, he was so in love.

He checked the hour and saw it was almost eleven p.m. and he sighed. "Uh, Victor?" he said. He thought that maybe he should call him Vitya sometime, as it was the pet name form of his name.

"Yeah?" he replied, looking up to the omega. The alpha was smiling slightly and he looked kind of tired, and Yuuri understood why. He had just been in a long, long flight of nine hours, plus the jet lag must be headache inducing.

"It's late over here, so I should sleep," he told him.

"It's only four over here, but alright." He sighed and propped his laptop closer to his feet. "You'll see me tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Of course. I bet you'll do well," Yuuri nodded, and Victor's eyes lit up a bit at how confident the omega was that he'd do well. He was a five-time winner, anyway, but the fact that he believed in him was heartwarming.

"Thank you. So good night, Yuuri."

"G'night, Victor."

Yuuri was the one to hang up, and he thought of Victor as he left his laptop in the coffee table and went to get his heat suppressants. They were small white pills, and he had to drink just one a day. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it with water. He rubbed his eyes as he went to his bedroom and put pajamas on before falling on the bed and sleeping.

He woke up to his alarm at eleven in the morning the next day. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and he stretched before going to shower. The omega shampooed his hair and cleaned it throughly before the water turned cold. He dryed himself up and then put some clothes on.

He hurried to the living room and turned his laptop on. He knew the Cup of China started at three in the afternoon at the time there, which was ten at St. Petersburg. He also knew Minami would be there, and he hoped the boy would make his way into the Rostelecom Cup and maybe the Final in Barcelona.

He decided to watch the performances in Skate America and Skate Canada; he ended watching a summary of both. In Skate Canada, Jean-Jacques Leroy had won first place and Yuri had followed close behind, Emil Nekola in third place. In Skate America, Leo de la Iglesia won gold, while Otabek Altin won silver and Guang-Hong Ji won bronze.

"Hey Phichit!" he started typing when he took his phone out of his pocket. "You're in China, right?" he asked and he sent the message, hoping his friend would answer rather quickly.

"yeah! i've been talking to leo and gh, have you seen them? they're really great! i hope they make their way onto the gpf"

"GH as in Guang-Hong?" Yuuri asked.

"yeah"

"I see! I hope you make your way onto the GPF too!" the older omega said, and Phichit answered with a thumbs up emoji.

Yuuri sighed and he went to his conversation with Victor. He was glad his friend and his almost lover were in the same timezone; talking with Phichit used to be a pain because their timezones were so far away from each other.

"Good morning, Victor! I hope you slept well and that you perform well today!" he said this to then be followed with the two hearts emoji.

Victor read the message a few minutes later, and he sent one of the kiss emojis. Yuuri smiled, fond of the alpha. "good morning yuuri!! i think we could call for a bit if you want; i was thinking we could rabb.it too?"

"What the fuck is rabb.it?" Yuuri asked very eloquently.

"Its a website where you can stream shows and stuff. It's really fun!"

"Alright, I'll create an account in it then I guess."

Yuuri quickly turned on his laptop and then opened Google Chrome. He typed in "rabb.it" and then created an account. He went to his room and quickly got how to stream stuff. He texted Victor the link to his room and he quickly was there. "Turn your mic on" he said. "And maybe your camera."

Victor did as he was told, and Yuuri almost got breathless to see Victor in this morning sight. His hair was a bit messy and his eyes were a bit tired, and he was wearing cute pajamas. Yuuri turned his microphone and camera on too, and he yawned a bit.

"Hey, Victor!" he said cheerfully, and Victor waved. "What should we watch?" he asked.

"Maybe Stranger Things? I've heard it's really good," Victor said thoughtfully, and Yuuri nodded as he typed in 'stranger things episode 1' in the Rabbit Google Chrome. He clicked on the first link that appeared.

They spent the afternoon watching Stranger Things and bickering softly, arguing whether Eleven and Mike would get together or not. Yuuri found Eleven and Mike so cute, while Victor not so much. "What secondary gender do you think they'd be if they were older?" Yuuri asked.

"They're both such omegas, let's be real," Victor said.

"I think Mike's more of a beta," Yuuri replied, and Victor snapped his fingers and said 'yes!'. "See? I'm right."

"Yeah, you're right."

It wasn't until eight in St. Petersburg time when they finished streaming videos. "Okay, I really need to shower and everything so I'll be back," Victor said, and he left the call like that as he got up. In a few minutes he heard the water and then Victor's voice. He was _singing_.

The omega stared at the screen blankly as Victor kept singing something he didn't recognize in what was definitely Russian. He sighed. Victor's voice was low and charming and when he was speaking— no, singing in Russian it was so good, almost arousing. Yuuri found himself palming his shaft, his cock just getting harder as the Russian alpha kept singing, his voice full of emotion.

The song seemed to go on and on, and Yuuri was losing it as he jerked himself off, the voice of the older man so arousing it was impossible to stop himself from jacking off to the thought of Victor on top of him, singing softly words he didn't know. He was so fucked.

Sooner than later Victor came back from the shower. He put some clothes on before going back in front of the camera. "Hey? Why did you turn your camera off?" he said.

"Nothing," Yuuri whispered, and then he sighed tiredly. He had came mere minutes before Victor had come back, and the orgasm had been tiring.

"Did you hear me sing?" Victor asked.

Yuuri laughed nervously. "Yeah," he said, and Victor rolled his eyes. "Your voice is really amazing."

"'m glad you like it," Victor said, and Yuuri sighed in relief— he didn't suspect a thing. "I got to go, though, to the Cup and everything," he added.

"Alright. See you in the TV, then," Yuuri said. Victor gave him a thumbs up and he left the Rabbit room like that. Yuuri decided to watch some YouTube in his spare time and he went to check if Phichit had posted anything new.

"Going to China | Vlog" was the title of her latest video, and Yuuri's eyes lit up as he started watching it. Phichit was in the same white couch and ligbt blue wall of always, but she was wearing skinny jeans and a shirt a bit too big for her.

"Hello! So you all might know I'm also a figure skater. In a few days I'm going to participate in my first Grand Prix; luckily I'll make my way to the Final." She fixed her shirt and smiled nervously. "My first competition is in China. If any of you live there, I'd love to meet you all." She sighed and ruffle her own hair, and she jiggled her thigh with a bit of nervousness. "Makeup videos should be up in a week or so; I hope you like them. That's all; see you all soon." The video ended like that, and Yuuri scrolled to see multiple positive comments from a lot of people.

He sighed and decided to not leave a comment himself, and he thought maybe checking his own channel was a good idea. He saw some people had left comments on his latest video, from positive feedback to simply mindless hate. He didn't pay much mind to the latter; he knew it was probably fuckboy alphas anyway.

He turned on the TV to see the Cup of China was about to start. He didn't pay much mind to Leo de la Iglesia's performance, but he saw Christophe was eyeing Victor from time to time as he nailed his performance. And then, it was Victor's turn. Yuuri's breath hitched as Victor started to skate, the commentators announcing the alpha's theme for this season was "romance".

Victor did his first jump, a triple Axel, perfectly, and Yuuri clenched his fist with excitement before clapping loudly. "He nailed it!" one of the commentators said, and Yuuri watched as Victor moved around the ice, his step sequence perfect and his jumps flawless.

It was already the second half of the short program, and Yuuri knew Victor would try to do a quadruple flip. Yuuri looked at the screen, hoping the older man would do it well. He jumped, he rotated— Yuuri's breath left him for a second. He did it! "Yes, Victor, yes!" he exclaimed as he clapped, Victor still moving and skating as people clapped.

He ended his performance with a score of 102.3, and he saw Yakov hug him tightly at the kiss and cry. He had done so well, and Yuuri was so proud of the alpha. "Good job!!!" he messaged him quickly, and he read it but didn't answer.

Yuuri smiled as it was Phichit's turn. She did an excellent job, her long hair only adding to her theme as she skated to "Shall We Skate?" from the movie The King and the Skater.

They ended with Minami. Yuuri's breath hitched as Minami's Boogie started playing, and Minami was so good at it it made him want to cry. He was glad the younger omega looked up to him so much as his step sequence took the breath out of the commentators's lungs. He was amazing, and he ended with a personal record of 100.3.

The next day it was the free program. Victor made his way to win the competition with a total add up of 303.4. Phichit got second place and Christophe third, while Minami got fourth, Guang-Hong got fifth and Leo got sixth.

What Yuuri didn't expect was for Victor to come back to Russia after the free program. Someone knocked on the door of his apartment at around six p.m. and Yuuri got up, a bit confused.

When he opened the door he got hugged tightly, and he noticed it was the arms of the person that had danced with him, that had kissed him. "V-Victor?" he muttered.

"I missed you," the alpha said, breathing in the scent of Yuuri. Victor nuzzled his neck softly, his scent spreading across Yuuri, and the omega sighed happily.

"V-Victor, I..." he started, and the alpha stepped back to see him. His gaze was hopeful and he was blushing slightly. "I think I'm ready to date you, Victor."

Victor kissed him then, their lips meeting needily, the alpha's tongue meeting the other's. Yuuri sighed into his mouth as he kept kissing him again and again. "Of course, Yuuri. I love you."

Yuuri sighed happily. "I love you too."

He didn't know when they ended in the couch, the omega on top of the older man, his arms wrapped around his waist. Victor got closer to him and kissed his neck, and Yuuri felt in Heaven itself. "You're so... so stunning," the Russian man said. "You're perfect."

Yuuri flipped around so he was facing Victor, laying on his stomach, and he started kissing him. His lips met his again and again, and he sighed as he nuzzled closer to the alpha.

He fell asleep that way, Victor's heart beat more comforting than any sound he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY GOT TOGETHER!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT  
> id like yalls comments and stuff!! i hope you liked this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri woke up when Victor was trying to get off him. He looked at his now boyfriend with love in his eyes before he got off him and Victor could get up. "Good morning, babe," he said, and Victor kissed him sweetly. "I can make you breakfast, if you want."

"Nah," Victor shut him down. "Do you have cereal?" he asked, and Yuuri nodded. "I'll eat cereal with milk then." He went to the kitchen and Yuuri waited for him in the living room. The alpha found the cereal in a corner and he poured some of it into a bowl before looking for the milk in the fridge. When he was done he came back to the living room with a wide smile across his face. He sat down and started eating. "Also, I kind of bought you a plane ticket so you come with me to Moscow," he added when he was halfway through the meal.

"Y-you what?" Yuuri exclaimed. He then clung onto Victor, a wide smile on his face. The omega kissed his cheek and smiled, fond of the alpha. "You're the best boyfriend ever! Thank you, Victor!"

"It's no problem, babe, I just wanted to bring you there so you see more of Russia. You've only been here, right?" he inquired, and Yuuri nodded. "I'll take you on a date across Moscow, then! It's really pretty; I'm sure you'll like it." He sighed and kept eating his cereal with milk. "Saint Basil's Cathedral is really pretty; when I went there I enjoyed seeing everything a lot."

"Then it's set," Yuuri said, smiling. He snuggled up closer to Victor and planted a kiss on his neck and then his cheek. "When's the flight?" the omega asked.

"It's later today, it's only an hour so we should be fine. I already booked an hotel so there's no trouble." Yuuri nodded and Victor ended eating and left the empty bowl in the armrest before tackling Yuuri, who squeaked in surprise. Victor giggled as he started to kiss Yuuri all over. "You're beautiful," Victor said, drinking in the scent of strawberries and cream. "So perfect, so handsome."

Yuuri whined softly and Victor cupped his jaw and then kissed his lips. When he pulled away, he saw there was a bit of a tightness in Yuuri's jeans. "Hm?" he said, teasingly enough, as he pulled the omega's pants down and saw Yuuri was half hard. "You have a praise kink, babe?"

"I-I... kinda," Yuuri breathed and he bit his lip when Victor started palming his erection, messaging the tip of his cock. "Oh, God, V-Victor," he whimpered.

"You're so perfect, so stunning, such a good boy." Yuuri thrusted his hips upwards and his cock was leaking precum, and it was such a good sight for the older man. "You're the best thing that could've ever happened to me, Yuuri." With that Yuuri moaned softly and Victor wrapped his fist around Yuuri's cock and he started moving it up and down. "Moan for me, pretty boy."

"V-Victor, fuck, oh my G-God," he said, and he arched his back when Victor massaged the tip of his cock, making him let out a soft groan as white spilled out of it. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, that was a quality handjob," he muttered weakly.

"I imagine you haven't had your first time yet?" Victor asked before getting off the couch and going to get a napkin. He cleaned Yuuri's shirt and his own hand with it, and then threw it in the trash can with a bit of distate in his face.

"Well, y-yeah," Yuuri said, shrugging. "You don't mind, right?" he asked.

Victor shook his head before helping him put his boxers and jeans back on, despite his protests of not being a little kid. "I'm just surprised that, as you're an omega, you haven't had anyone yet."

"I just never really had eyes for anybody but you, Victor," he said, and Victor grinned wildly at that. "But I did have suitors."

"Hm? Like who?" Victor asked as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's stomach, hugging him tight.

"Uh, Phichit," he said.

"That omega Thai skater?" Victor asked, and when Yuuri nodded, he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think he'd be into other omegas."

" _She_ most certainly is," Yuuri murmured.

"H— she's trans?" Victor asked, a bit confused over the change of pronouns.

Yuuri nodded. "Yeah, she's trans feminine. She's keeping her name, though, so don't worry about that."

"I see," Victor murmured. "I used to think I was nonbinary; that's why I let my hair grow out. Then I kind of stopped liking it so i cut it short," he confided. Yuuri looked at him with widened eyes.

"I thought you just liked longer hair but yeah, that makes sense." He started moving towards Victor's lap and finally sat there. He started to kiss the alpha softly, their lips meeting as Victor wrapped his arms around his stomach, pulling him close. Yuuri kissed his lips again and again, until they both lost count.

"You're so beautiful," Victor said, and Yuuri clung to him as if life depended on it. Victor ruffled his hair with his hand and sighed happily. Yuuri remembered looking up to him and how he thought they'd never would even _know_ each other. And now they were there, kissing and cuddling.

"I love you," Yuuri murmured close to his neck, and then he kissed it chastely, at which Victor let out an approving hum. "When's the flight?" he asked, and Victor looked at his wrist watch before his eyes snapped open. "Is it now?"

"In— two hours. We got to go; I'll help you with your suit case." Yuuri nodded and they hurried to the bedroom, Victor throwing formal wear and casual wear alike in the suitcase. Yuuri put some shoes there and his laptop before closing it. "There it is; let's go."

They went downstairs and headed to the exit of the complex before seeing Victor's car. Yuuri sat at the side of the drivers seat while Victor sat there. He drove to the airport and they got there ten minutes later. They went to confirm their flight and then they decided to go to the Starbucks of the airport.

Yuuri asked for a latte while Victor just wanted hot chocolate and some croissants. Victor started eating gladly while Yuuri looked at him with a bit of amusement. "You ate like twenty minutes ago," he commented, and Victor looked up at him.

"Let me eat," Victor said, and Yuuri chuckled as he kept chewing on his croissant. Yuuri started drinking his latte, liking the taste of it. "But anyway, shouldn't you call Lilia to let her know you aren't going to work for a few days?"

"Oh, shit! Yeah, I should do that." With that Yuuri took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lilia's number. He waited for a few rings before she answered. "Hey, uh, Ms. Baranovskaya?" he said.

"Yes?" Lilia replied, and Yuuri gulped.

"I'm going to Moscow today with Victor, so I won't be able to go to ballet class for a few days, if that's okay," he said.

"Oh, I'm actually not having ballet classes because I'm going with Yuri to the Rostelecom Cup. You're going with Victor to that, right?" she said, and Yuuri sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm going with him; see you and Yuri there, then," he murmured, and he saw from the corner of his eye Victor with a raised eyebrow.

"Mila's also coming with us for the women's Cup, so say hi to her if you see her," Lilia told him.

"Alright," Yuuri nodded before hanging up. "So Lilia is going to the Cup too, after all, because of Yuri and Mila," he told Victor, who's eyes lit up.

"Amazing!" Victor exclaimed. "I'll finally see Yuri's potential in Senior figure skating. He has so much potential, Yuuri; have you seen his skating?"

"I watched a video summary of Skate Canada, so yeah, I did. He really does have talent both on the ice and in ballet."

"He's so foul-mouthed, anyway. There's a reason why they call him the Russian punk; it's nothing like his delicate attitude on the ice."

Yuuri nodded. "He actually told me to retire after he saw me crying in the bathroom after my last GPF," Yuuri recalled bitterly.

"That's gross," Victor said, turning up his nose. "Did it have to do anything with your final choice?" he asked.

The omega was quick to shake his head. "No, it was a really personal decision. It didn't have anything to do with whatever everyone else said." He sighed; thinking about his retirement was like going into a dark tunnel. He remembered all those days of helplessness and bitterness before he decided to retire. "But, you're around retiring age. Will you...?" he said, trailing off.

"I was thinking that after this season I will retire, yes," Victor nodded. "I don't know what I'll do after that, though— I went to college to get an English major, I don't know if you knew, but."

"I did know," Yuuri said, chuckling. "I've watched like all of your interviews, and in one you must've mentioned it."

Victor smiled; he knew Yuuri must still feel like it was surreal to know Victor in person, much more dating him. "Well, I was thinking on starting to be an English teacher for Russian students."

"For high schoolers or middle schoolers?" Yuuri asked.

"Latter," Victor said. "I want to teach kids English— languages are my passion. Did you know I'm trilingual?"

"What's the third one? I know you know Russian and English, but..."

"It's Japanese. I'm trying to learn French," he said with a grin, and Yuuri found himself feeling lovestruck. He was so stunning it made him want to kiss him all over.

"I know English and Japanese, but I might try to learn Russian," Yuuri told him. Victor nodded.

"I can help you learn, zvezda," he said softly, and Yuuri smiled at the Russian pet name, even when he didn't know what it meant. "That's 'star' in Russian, by the way," Victor added.

"You're cute," Yuuri said, and Victor got closer to him and kissed him sweetly, their lips meeting in a too innocent way. He pulled away breathlessly before an announcement in Russian went off.

"It's our flight, let's go," the alpha said, and they paid for the food before leaving hurriedly. They ended in the plane a few minutes later, and ten minutes after it started flying.

Yuuri, who was in the seat next to the window, smiled as he saw the city of St. Petersburg get smaller and smaller as they flew higher and higher. "Look, they look like ants!" the omega said cheerfully, and Victor kissed his cheek before taking a look at the window. The people did look like ants. "I always get excited on planes, though I've went to a _lot_ ," Yuuri confided, looking at Victor with a big smile.

Victor sighed and kissed his lips, noticing the person at Victor's side was looking at them with a bit of scorn. Then they heard the snap of phones taking pictures. Victor whipped around to see a woman with her phone in her hands, the flash on.

Victor scoffed before turning back to Yuuri. "This girl took a picture of us. It's gonna be all over the magazines by when the flight is over." The alpha chewed on his lip a bit, nervousness overpowering him.

"So this is another Christophe incident, huh?" Yuuri said, a bit scornfully.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Then they caught us having sex, not kissing, Yuuri," he said. "It's different anyway, because we won't last a week after we've been exposed."

"How do you know that for sure?" Yuuri inquired.

Victor grinned as he looked for Yuuri's hand and squeezed it softly. "I have a good feeling about this relationship, Yuuri," he confided to then kiss the younger man's hand. Yuuri blushed furiously and then Victor's lips traveled to his neck, kissing it chastely. Again, he heard the snap of phones taking pictures, but this time he didn't care.

They got to Moscow twenty minutes later, and they waited until most people went before they left themselves. They had their fingers intertwined as they found Yakov waiting for them at the exit of the airplane. "Yakov! What's up?"

"Why did you come with _him_?" Yakov said accusingly.

"He's my boyfriend," Victor informed him. "And I thought bringing him would be nice, Yakov, that's all."

"Oh, you got another fling?" Yakov said, and Yuuri bit his lip as Victor stared at his coach with a bit of distate in his eyes.

"No, not really. This one's for real, Yakov," he told him, and Yakov huffed before nodding. "Where are Yuri, Mila and Lilia, though?"

"They're in their hotel; they got here earlier."

"Talking about hotels, we should go to ours, so, see you later," Yuuri said quickly, waving good bye as he grabbed Victor's arm and dragged him not too forcefully away from Yakov.

"What was that?" Victor inquired.

"It— it angers me when people say I'm just a fling, that's... all," he muttered, biting his lip. "It's not stupid, right?"

"It isn't. But let's go to the hotel," Victor said, and like that they went to get their suitcases and then went to get a taxi. The taxi driver brought them to their hotel and Victor paid before leaving with a 'thank you'. The hotel was quite tall, and it was wooden.

Yuuri sighed as he got into it and an alpha man helped them with their suitcases. He was eyeing at Yuuri hopefully, and the omega noticed it. By when they were in the hotel room the man grabbed his ass and nuzzled his neck. "G-Get off me!" he squeaked.

Before any of them knew it Victor had pinned the other alpha to the wall. "Don't touch him," Victor growled, his hands on his arms, stopping him from moving. "He's my omega, not yours, jackass," he hissed.

"Alright, alright," the other alpha said, a bit of scorn in his eyes as Victor's hands got off him. He helped them take the suitcases off and put them in their place before leaving.

Victor and him sat down as if nothing had happened. Victor opened his phone and looked around to see if the photo of them kissing had been spread out already. After a quick look at Twitter, he confirmed his suspicions: the whole world was already talking about Victor Nikiforov's next fling, Yuuri Katsuki. Some people noted the irony of the five-time winner dating the retired skater. He sighed. "Look, it's all over Twitter already."

Yuuri chuckled dryly. "Well, now everyone thinks I'm just a fling, right?" he said, and Victor nodded. "We'll prove them wrong in a few months, I can assure you that."

"Yeah. They're saying it's ironic by the fact you lost your only GPF while I've won all the ones I've been in."

Yuuri huffed. "Well, they can shove their irony up their asses. It's almost like they're saying I'm dating you for the fame." Part of him was still thinking about the incident with the other alpha, though he didn't want to admit that. He was such a pussy, and he knew that.

"It's probably gonna be the next title in some magazine: 'Yuuri Katsuki is dating Victor Nikiforov foe the fame!'." He laughed dryly, and then he noticed Yuuri wasn't looking at him. "Something wrong, love?" he said, his belly churning with a bit of concern.

Yuuri sighed worriedly, thinking back to what had happened with the other alpha. He knew Victor scenting him could result in the alpha going on rut, but he didn't know any better on how to stop alphas from hitting on him. "Victor?" he said, noticing the bed was just one, a twin sized one.

"Yeah?" he said. "What do you want, baby?" he had a vague idea of what Yuuri wanted.

"Scent me," Yuuri said, and Victor raised an eyebrow. "Please; I don't want to be hit on or sexually abused, I don't want that. I need you," he almost begged. He remembered Kaede and this alpha just then and he felt bile rising up his throat. He didn't want that to happen anymore. He had Victor, he had Victor and that meant nothing would happen anymore if he scented him.

The alpha sighed and kissed his cheek. "It could make me go on rut, Yuuri," Victor warned when he pulled away. He did want to scent Yuuri, to let the whole world know he was his, but the danger of him going on a rut held him back.

"I'm ready for you to knot me, babe," Yuuri told him, biting his lip.

"You sure?"

Yuuri smiled nervously. "I'm sure."

Like that, Victor nuzzled his neck and looked for Yuuri's scent glands until he found them in the base of his neck. He rubbed his wrist against them, and Yuuri sighed as Victor crooned, a soft purr coming out of him as he rubbed his wrists against the omega's wrists.

By when the omega smelled completely like an even mix between Victor's and his scent, Yuuri noticed a tightness in Victor's pants. Victor's face was flushed red and he seemed to be trying really hard to not give in and fuck Yuuri senseless.

Victor kept nuzzling his neck instead, his scent spreading further. He kissed the younger man's jaw and shoulders as he grinded against his, their hips rolling together. Yuuri let out soft whimpers and Victor kissed his mouth, his cheek, until their lips were a bit swollen.

"I want to knot you, babe," Victor said, his voice husky with need and desire and oh God, Yuuri felt himself grow hard. "I want you to be mine, to no one to touch you like that anymore." He hissed as he slid down his pants, his dick still not knotted but really, achingly hard. He threw his pants and his boxers haphazardly somewhere, while Yuuri did the same.

"Knot me then, Victor," Yuuri breathed.

He was ready to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cockblock cliffhanger??? its more likely thank you think!! the next chapter /will/ be smut though, i can assure you that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im having a bit of a writers block right now but i promise i'll be back with more chapters soon. 
> 
> right now here's this chapter that's like half smut, i hope you enjoy it because i sure enjoyed writing it!

Yuuri sighed as Victor started to kiss his inner thighs, even though he was shaking from the need to fuck him ruthlessly. Victor bit into his thigh, right where a stretch mark was, and when he pulled away he saw the soft lovebite starting to form. He grinned wildly. "Are you ready?" he asked, his voice husky with desire and need.

Yuuri had already started self-lubricating, so he thought no fingering would be needed. He was still a tad nervous, thinking it wouldn't be a good fuck. Victor was a lot more experienced than him— he had fling after hook up after fling, so he must've known everything there was to it. "Always ready, Victor," he said, and his eyes lidded before Victor pulled him to the edge of the bed, laying on his stomach so Victor could fuck him from behind.

And then he entered him. Yuuri let out a shrill combination of a moan and a scream, feeling completely full with Victor's thick cock inside him. Victor deepened his cock until all of it was inside Yuuri. "Victor, fuck, you're so b-big," Yuuri moaned.

It was then when he really started thrusting, his hips not meeting the sweet words that came out of his mouth. "Such a perfect omega, such a good boy," he growled against Yuuri's neck as he kept pounding into him. He felt his knot form and he let out a groan as he let himself get stuck with Yuuri. He kept pounding rather sloppily, not very sure on how to do it. Most of his flings had been alphas, and so he didn't really experience ruts or anything.

Yuuri let out an unearthly moan when Victor hit his prostate, and the alpha grinned wickedly before he started pounding into him, everytime hitting that perfect spot. Yuuri kept blabbering about how good his cock felt inside him, and Victor felt himself feel more dominant as his rut carried on. He saw Yuuri still had his unfashionable tie around his neck and he took it and put it around the omega's mouth. He kept thrusting and pounding into him roughly, the tie on his hand and him pulling, making Yuuri moan as he was thrown back.

"Fuckin' perfect," he groaned, and Yuuri's hips thrusted forwards at his praise and his rut-induced voice. He started muttering a mix of dirty talk and praise in Russian.

"Oh G-God, keep talking, Victor, V-Victor!" he moaned as Victor took his erection in one of his hands, the other one grabbing his ass. Victor kept muttering phrases and pet names in his native tongue, and it was driving Yuuri so crazy he started to blabber in Japanese. "I— oh my god, oh god," he managed to turn to English.

"You look so beautiful like this, honey," Victor said as he got down to kiss Yuuri's lips. Yuuri moaned in his mouth, and Victor found it an angelic sound.

He kept thrushting into him, moving his hands to the omega's hips, grabbing roughly before his knot fully formed. Then he was sort of stuck there, and he started to move a little hesitantly.

Victor groaned as he kept thrusting. "Yuuri, I'm gonna come, fuck," he hissed, and Yuuri whimpered as he felt the alpha come on his ass. He was still hard and knotted into the omega's ass, though.

"Can we just... cuddle?" Yuuri said sharply, his face flushed pink with arousal. He sighed; he remembered discovering cock warming a few years before, and how he found it cute.

Victor grinned and kissed the top of his head, the effect of the rut almost gone as he had came and knotted Yuuri. Victor got on top of the bed, Yuuri getting close to him so they could start spooning.

His knot still in Yuuri, he put his hands around the omega's stomach and kissed his hair chastely. Yuuri sighed happily. He was glad he was a male omega; he really didn't want to get pregnant after this.

"You were so good for me, Yuuri," Victor muttered, and he kept trailing kisses across his hair, neck and face. "I just took your virginity, didn't I?" he asked.

Yuuri sighed. "Yeah," he nodded.

"You did so well," Victor praised, and Yuuri closed his eyes as he felt his erection still be there, clear. The alpha seemed to notice, because he started palming his shaft, wrapping his fist on the omega's rather small cock. "You took my cock so well, Yuuri, but you haven't come yet," he noted.

Yuuri whimpered as Victor kept taking care of his hard-on. "Fuck, Victor," he whined softly. "Can you... Can you just thrust once? I think that'll be enough."

Victor chuckled and he kissed his neck before thrusting once, but he did it so perfectly it hit his prostate. Yuuri saw white as he came, letting out a high-pitched moan as white spilled into Victor's hand.

"So good, such a good boy," Victor praised quietly, and Yuuri sighed in relief as he had finally came.

Yuuri sighed. "You said no one had ever done anything to me and that you were surprised as I'm an omega, right?" the omega asked.

"Yeah. What, did someone did someone to you?" Victor asked, and Yuuri shook fiercely. "Besides this alpha just now, of course," he murmured.

"Well, y-yeah. There was this alpha girl, she..." Yuuri shook his head, and it felt like there was a lump in his throat. He felt a bit dizzy and he didn't want to admit what had happened to him. "She groped me and she scented me. It was... bad."

"When was that?" Victor growled, and it seemed like his protective self was really showing. "What's her name? I'll kill her."

"No, it was like seven years ago, when I was in high school," Yuuri dismissed. "Her name was— _is_ Kaede Tabuchi. I don't want to remember her."

"I'll make you forget her," Victor muttered sweetly before kissing him.

Victor and him waited until Victor's knot went down before they tried to do anything. The alpha got off him and kissed his neck as cum dripped down his ass to the hotel bed. Yuuri sighed in relief, his ass hurting a bit from such a rough treatment.

"You were so... controlled even for a rut," Yuuri pointed out. "You weren't so... rapey as I've heard most alphas are." He had never had an alpha, much less have one knot him, but the Internet had been guilty of telling him most alphas would rape him as soon as they went on rut.

"I have quite a lot of self control," Victor assured as he kissed Yuuri's neck and then licked it and sucked on it, leaving small marks and hickeys. Yuuri let out a soft groan as Victor made his way down to his belly; he saw his stretch marks and his milky thighs and he smiled. "You're so beautiful, baby," he praised, and Yuuri sighed in pure arousal. "Can I eat you out?" he asked.

"I-It still has your cum," Yuuri pointed out.

Victor laughed dryly. "That's why; I should clean you up before we go anywhere." The alpha was staring at the omega with a earth-shattering grin, and god, Yuuri was in love.

"You and your weird kinks," Yuuri noted. "But do it," he said, nodding. He was ready to have his ass eaten out, even though the idea would've probably grossed him out a few years before.

Victor kneeled down in the floor, Yuuri laying on his back in the bed, his legs on the floor. Victor pushed his ass up and Yuuri squeaked when he put his ass cheeks apart and started licking the cum off him.

"Oh my god, Victor, V-Victor," he choked out, everything so overwhelming. His no longer tight hole was being explored by Victor's tongue, and it was such a weird sensation. Victor was licking up at him, the alpha's cum and the omega's slick right on his tongue, and Yuuri knew the alpha loved doing this.

Victor started thrusting his tongue into his ass as deep as possible, and Yuuri was panting and begging for more. "Such a perfect boy," he breathed when he pulled away for a second.

"D-Don't stop, Victor," Yuuri muttered weakly, and his thighs were shaking slightly. Yuuri took the alpha's silver hair on his hand and pushed him by his hair so he was back at eating him out. Victor moaned as Yuuri pulled his hair forward so he actually ate him out. "Oh god, oh g-god," he choked out as Victor cleaned him up off his slick and the alpha's cum. "Alpha, fuck, Victor, I'm gonna cum," he breathed.

Victor didn't stop and Yuuri let out a high pitched moan as he came all over his stomach, white dripping into the sheets. Victor groaned as he got off him and kissed him sweetly, Yuuri tasting his own slick and Victor's cum in his mouth. "You're such a good boy for me," Victor murmured before he went to the bathroom. "We should shower."

"Yeah, we really should," Yuuri nodded. He was exhausted after Victor fucking him senseless, and he really just wanted to shower rather than shower sex. "I'm really tired, though, so if you want anything besides regular showering..."

"No, of course not. We're not made for more than a few orgasms, anyway, I don't want you to be overstimulated," Victor said. Yuuri grinned; his alpha was so caring and simply amazing.

They saw the towels were up next to the shower and Victor was the one to turn the water and take the shower head. The alpha shampooed Yuuri's hair and cleaned it throughly, to then rinse it out. Yuuri sighed as he shampooed his back, scrubbing with the sponge. When they were done with him Yuuri turned around and took some shampoon and put it in Victor's hair, cleaning it not too roughly. Then he shampooed his back and Victor sighed in relief when he turned to his feet, Yuuri scrubbing with the sponge on his ankles and feet.

They eventually turned the water off and Yuuri dried himself with one of the towels, all of them white. He took a smaller one for his hair and he dried it quickly before taking one of the dryers. He turned it on and helped dry Victor's too. "I really like drying my hair," Victor said.

"Yeah; at least now we don't smell like sweat and cum," Yuuri joked lightly, and Victor shoved him aside playfully. What he didn't expect was for the floor to be rightfully wet, and Yuuri tripped with a loud thump.

"Shit!" Victor exclaimed as he kneeled down to where Yuuri was. He didn't seem very injured, but when Victor took out the towel he saw a nasty bruise on his hip. "Are you alright? You got a bruise. I'm sorry, shit," he said.

Yuuri chuckled as he took Victor's hand in his and he helped him get up. "I'm okay, Victor, really," Yuuri said, clicking his tongue at the minimal pain in his hip. "You're the one performing tomorrow, anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

"It does matter!" Victor argued, and he kissed Yuuri before he could argue that he wasn't of much importance when he had retired and now not many injuries mattered.

"We should ask for someone to change the sheets of the bed, though, because I'm not sleeping in a cum stained bed," Yuuri muttered.

"Yeah, you're right; I'll call customer service after I get some clothes on," he said, and Yuuri nodded as Victor went to the main room. He put black, tight jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket that read 'RU' in the chest on. Meanwhile Yuuri opened his suitcase and quickly put on some boxers, loose-fitting jeans and a white T-shirt.

Victor turned on his feet to the telephone and he dialed 0-0-0, hoping they'd answer immediately. "Uh, hello?" he said when someone answered. Yuuri watched with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I'm on room 3-2-6 and we kind of stained the bed, so if you could change the sheets and everything that'd be—" he fell silent as someone talked. "Yeah, thank you," he nodded and then hung up. He looked at Yuuri and smiled. "Do you want to cuddle at the couch?" he asked, and Yuuri nodded eagerly.

They fell on the couch, Yuuri on the alpha's lap. Victor was trailing kisses across his neck and face. "They said they'd take ten minutes to get here and change the sheets," he said, and Yuuri nodded before he turned and kissed his lips. "It was okay, right? I didn't hurt you?"

"No, of course not, Victor. It was lovely," he promised him, and Victor smiled before kissing his neck and sucked on it lightly. He didn't dare to go to the other side of his neck, where his omega gland was. They had been dating for two days, and he didn't want to rush into being his official mate.

Victor kept kissing his face until someone knocked on the door. Yuuri was the one to get up first and let Victor got there quickly. A tall beta was the one to be outside the room. "Well, you called customer service, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Victor nodded, and the beta handed him a paper and told him to sign there. Victor skimmed through it and then took the pen to sign it. The beta had new sheets in his arm and he quickly got back to the couch. "Yuuri," he whined.

"You're so needy for an alpha," Yuuri teased, and Victor blushed before Yuuri sat on his lap again. They watched as the beta wrinkled his nose at the cum in the sheets and how he took them off quickly. Victor whispered sweet nothings into the omega's ear, calling him such a good boy as he kissed his neck.

Yuuri sighed happily as he let himself be kissed, the affection making his heart tingle. He looked as the beta made the bed and when he was done Yuuri and Victor exchanged looks before going directly to the bed.

Yuuri ended up on top of Victor, his stomach against his, and he sighed happily as he let his head fall on the other's chest. Victor ruffled his hair, the touch making the omega sigh happily. "I love you," Yuuri said, and Victor nodded and whispered an 'I love you too, baby boy' that made the younger boy blush.

"You're so cute," Victor said. They stayed like that, and they eventually fell asleep, their breaths mingled together as Yuuri rolled over to his own space. Victor smiled and kissed his lips softly before falling asleep again. He dreamt of Makkachin and Yuuri smiling at him and kissing him.

They woke up the next day with the bed just a little crumpled and still completely clothed. Victor went to get a shower and Yuuri heard him sing in Russian again, and his voice was just so alluring he couldn't help but start getting hard. When Victor turned back up with a towel around his waist he saw Yuuri's hard on and he grinned devilishly.

"You sure are needy; so greedy for my cock," Victor teased with a smile plastered on his face. "Did me singing in Russian turn you on?" he asked, and Yuuri nodded shyly. Then the Russian skater continued the song, his voice low and simply enchanting. Victor's hands helped Yuuri slide down his pants to then start palming his shaft, moving his finger across the other's tip.

"G-God, Victor," Yuuri breathed, his face flushed pink. "Keep... singing, talking in Russian, please, please." He didn't enjoy Victor's English voice just as much as he enjoyed his Russian accent; he didn't know a word of it, but it was so charming and simply a turn on.

Victor muttered dirty talk in Russian, his breath wet against Yuuri's neck. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri's erection and moved up and down, his thumb sliding across the slit of the tip of his cock. Yuuri thrusted his hips forward and he moaned uncontrollably.

Yuuri started muttering 'fuck' and 'oh god's in Japanese, the sensations too much as Victor kept talking in Russian. "I'm gonna cum," he choked out when he felt too close, able to return to English momentarily. Victor put his hand on the younger man's cock before he came, white spilling right in his hand. "God, that was— amazing," Yuuri breathed.

Victor took his hand off Yuuri's no long hard cock and licked the cum off his hand, at which Yuuri wrinkled his nose at. Yuuri was again sweaty and his shirt was a bit humid with sweat. The omega shrugged as he got up, putting his boxers back up and buttoned his jeans.

Yuuri kissed Victor, their lips meeting needily as Victor put a hand on his neck and brought him closer. The older man groaned as their tongues met wetly, moving, dancing. Yuuri pulled away for breath, and Victor smiled before checking the hour.

"When's the short program?" Yuuri asked.

"In two hours," Victor nodded before he got off his towel and dried himself up. Yuuri didn't mind the other's nakedness as it didn't have to be sexual. Victor was almost hairless across his body, only a little of pubic hair near his dick and a few hairs on his legs.

Victor quickly put on new clothes and he kissed Yuuri sweetly. "We should go somewhere to eat," he told Yuuri.

"Didn't this hotel have a buffet?" he asked.

"Yeah; let's go there," Victor nodded. They soon went to the elevator and they hurried downstairs, to the buffet. They took all food that seemed good and then they sat at one of the few non-used tables.

"Hey, Yuri! Lilia!" Victor suddenly waved, and Yuuri's eyes widened before he saw Yuri and Lilia in one of the tables near them. Yuri had some bread with butter in his plate and a soup Yuuri didn't recognize. Lilia scoffed at Victor's advance and Victor sighed and went back to eating.

"Why don't they care about you?" Yuuri asked.

"Dunno," Victor muttered. "Yuri hates me because I'm the only thing that won't let him win this GPF. Lilia has never liked me."

Yuuri sighed and Victor took him by his unfashionable blue tie and kissed him roughly. Yuuri felt people staring at them and he turned to see Yuri faking a puking face and Lilia with her lips pursed. "What was that?" he hissed under his breath.

"Wanted to let them know; Yuri probably had an idea but," he said, shrugging. "They need to know you aren't just a fling, just another Christophe. I'm serious with you."

Yuuri held himself back from saying they were going to break up eventually as he kept eating. When he ended they were forty minutes away from the Rostelecom Cup to start, and Victor was basically buzzing with energy.

When they got to the ice rink they saw there were already a lot of people there. Like Sara and Michele Crispino, plus Emil Nekola, Seung-Gil Lee and the one that took the 1st place in Skate America from Yuri: JJ Leroy.

When they got there, Yuuri kissed Victor and smiled when he pulled away. "C'mon, you have a competition to win, babe," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos! were close to 600 and im glad how has this fic turned out. im still dealing with a bit of writers block, so i dont know how long ill take to bring chapter 12.
> 
> enjoy!

Victor was last, as he had won his first competition in the Cup of China. Yuuri was sitting on his lap as they watched the rest of the skaters participate. Yuuri kissed him long and through, their lips locking and meeting needily. Victor sighed into the omega's mouth and he heard murmurs as Michele Crispino came back from the ice.

"He got a new fling?" Emil remarked coolly, sitting in one of the chairs in the row up from Victor and Yuuri's. Yuuri knew Victor could hear Emil perfectly, but if so he made no note of it. Emil was a beta, and there had been rumors of him liking the other beta in the place, Michele, even though he had done nothing to prove so.

"I think so," Michele nodded sharply, and Yuuri turned around to look at the pair. Michele had Sara, his omega sister, at his left, while Emil sat on his right without looking at the older beta at all. "I thought he'd settle with Christophe," the Italian man added.

"They're both alphas," Emil said, his tone cold and lacking. "There's nothing good about relationships like that." His gaze trailed to Yuuri, who was staring at them intently, and he clicked his tongue, not paying mind to the omega. He simply turned closer to the older beta.

"Katsuki's an omega, though," Michele murmured. "It _could_ work."

Yuuri was about to yell at them to stop talking about them when Victor put a finger on his jaw. Yuuri turned around, almost robotically, and Victor's lips met his lazily. He kissed him passionately but slowly at the same time, his tongue exploring the omega's mouth as he put a hand on his neck.

Victor pulled away and looked at Emil and Michele, who were staring at them with a bit of distate. "Just so you know, we aren't a fling," Victor said coolly, and it was then when they announced it was gling to be Victor's turn in a few minutes. Victor kissed Yuuri's cheek and he headed to the rink, taking off his jacket to reveal his clothing for his short program.

Yuuri's breath hitched as he watched Victor, how ethereal and simply enchanting he was. He did a triple Salchow-double toe loop combination, and he didn't trip in the slightest. "He should retire soon," Michele said behind Yuuri. The omega tried to not whip his head back and look at him as he spoke to Emil. "He's stopping us all from going to the GPF."

The younger beta acknowledged his comment by nodding, but he seemed completely bewitched by the alpha's skating. He moved and jumped and his step sequence was to die for. "He's amazing, though, Michele," Emil said, a bit of amazement in his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I can't deny that," Michele nodded, laughing dryly.

Victor ended the short program with 110.4 points and a first place assured. Yuuri got up and scrambled to the exit of the ice rink. Victor kissed him and quickly turned, muttering an 'I'm sorry' before he went to the kiss and cry. Yakov didn't seem very proud— it was common, almost everyday stuff, for Victor to get scores over the hundreds. Yakov just hugged him dryly and Victor nodded before he ran off to have an interview with an English man.

"Well, how do you think this season is going?" the English man asked as Yuuri hurried close to Victor so they'd answer questions together. The kiss photos had been all over the Internet, but everyone's thoughts on it were pretty unclear.

"It's going pretty well," Victor nodded. "I think there's formidable rivals this year. It's Minami Kenjiro's first year in the Grand Prix, and I hope he makes his way to the Final," he told the interviewer, who nodded as someone kept recording it.

"Is, uh, this man here, what's your name?" the interviewer asked. Yuuri muttered an almost inaudible 'I'm Yuuri Katsuki'. "Well, is Yuuri your boyfriend?" he asked.

"You're asking me if he's a fling," Victor answered curtly. "But yeah, we've been dating for a few days," he said, nodding.

The English man nodded. "Do you have plans for next season?" he asked, a bit of hopefulness in his tone, and Yuuri braced himself for the news Victor was going to spill. Some people must've expected it, considering he was twenty-seven and, therefore, bordering retiring age. He knew Christophe Giacometti would be more than happy to be able to swipe the first place off Victor's hands next season, and that maybe interesting skaters could make their way into the Grand Prix Final now that Victor would be gone, out of competitive figure skating.

"I'm actually planning to retire," Victor told him, and it was almost laughable how the interviewer's jaw dropped. Yuuri remembered how the rumors of Victor retiring striked again and again since he turned twenty-five, and now there he was, almost twenty-eight and officially retiring. It was bound to happen, and Yuuri knew that. They were still young, fairly young, but life would be simpler with them both retired. Victor had studied English, so maybe he'd be an English teacher, who knew?

"O-Oh," the interviewer said softly, his eyes a little widened. He nodded, and he said the interview was over and that he thanked Victor for participating. The alpha gave him one of his best faux smiles and the camera got turned off.

Before they know it, Yuuri and Victor are making out against a wall next to the ice rink. They're kissing with tongue, their lips meeting and Yuuri was almost melting at the touch and how Victor was caressing his cheek. They heard the snap of cameras and photos being taken, but they could care less. Yuuri was against the wall, and Victor found himself rubbing his leg against Yuuri's crotch.

"V-Victor, fuck," he breathed as they heard the results of the short program. Victor had gotten first place, JJ followed close behind, and Yuri had gotten third. "Don't stop, I don't care about the people watching," he hissed, and Victor unbuttoned his jeans, looking at him hungrily.

Victor kept kissing him, slowly turning to the omega's neck, in the side of his omega gland. He kissed it but didn't bite it, knowing the implications of that were too many to handle them in front of all these people. He started handling Yuuri's half-hard cock as he kept kissing and sucking into his neck, leaving small hickeys all over it. "So good, baby, so good," he praised, and Yuuri groaned with a high-pitched tone that made Victor see stars. He rubbed his cock against Yuuri's, soft moans coming out of both their mouths.

In some moment the crowd around them scattered, and Yuuri told Victor quietly to stop. "You just wanted to make a show?" Victor teased as he helped him button his jeans, and Yuuri only blushed more. His skin was flushed pink and Victor thought he looked beautiful.

"Not really, I'm just— _eh_ about it right now," Yuuri shrugged as he took the jacket he had thrown to the floor before the makeout and put it back on. "Can we go to the hotel? I need a shower," the omega murmured.

"Of course," Victor nodded. They headed hand-in-hand to the hotel, soft pecks on each other's lips from time to time. Yuuri looked at the skater and he could only find him more and more beautiful as time went on. He kind of missed Victor's longer hair, that he cut when he was twenty and Yuuri was sixteen.

"Victor?" Yuuri started. Victor looked at him as the elevator dinged and they got out of it. They headed to the hotel room before opening the door and sitting in their shared bed.

"Yeah?" Victor nodded.

"Have you ever thought of growing out your hair again?" Yuuri asked, hoping Victor would say yes or that he was already planning on it. He'd love to see Victor's long hair again.

"I actually am right now, it just takes a lot of time," Victor said, an earth-shattering grin on his factions.

Oh God, I'm so in love, the younger man thought. Yuuri tackled him into a hug and Victor squeaked before the omega wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck fondly. "I love you so much, alpha," Yuuri muttered, a sheepish smile on his lips, and Victor kissed him as Yuuri laid on top of him.

"I love you too, my star," Victor murmured, caressing Yuuri's cheek. The omega sighed haplily and he flopped down so he was laying on his stomach at Victor's side. "You're so fucking pretty, baby," he muttered, awe-filled. He really was: soft strands of black hair fell on his forehead, his brown eyes were almost glinting with happiness and his pale skin was soft like porcelain. It was nothing like the Yuuri he had seen at the omega's last Grand Prix Final, with sulking eyes and enormous bags under his eyes. He was beautiful either way, but he definitely preferred this happier, healthier Yuuri.

"You're so much prettier," Yuuri shot back. He was so hopelessly in love with Victor; his bluish gray eyes that were like clouds, his kissable lips and his divine laugh. He was so fucking _stunning_ , and Yuuri remembered being twelve and watching sixteen-year-old Victor with such adoration, with such love. It was a small, childish crush at first, but as the years passed and they both got older Yuuri couldn't deny he was head over heels for the alpha. "I love you," Yuuri murmured.

Victor grinned. "I love you too," he said. "Do you want to go out for dinner?" he asked, a bit of hope in his eyes.

Yuuri nodded. "Let me shower first," he said. Victor nodded as he went to the bathroom and he heard the water turn on. Yuuri didn't take long, but sooner than later he was out of the shower. 

Yuuri took his phone with him as they went into a taxi and Victor asked for a restaurant in Russian. He looked up "Victor Nikiforov's new fling" and he snorted at the immediate response of the search engine. "Yuuri Katsuki is said to be dating Victor Nikiforov", "Victor Nikiforov admits to having a new fling", etcetera, etcetera. Yuuri wondered how did the older man manage to deal with the entire world's attention on him, on his romantic life, on his every move.

"The news are already all over the place?" Victor asked, and Yuuri almost squeaked in surprise before he noticed Victor was looking at his phone too. He nodded and Victor scoffed. "It also happened with Chris," he commented. "It wasn't really good."

"Didn't you last only one more week with him after that?" Yuuri asked, and Victor's face turned blank for a second before he seemed to return back to normal. Yuuri felt like he had put his finger on the wound.

"I did," Victor said, only a string of voice. Yuuri held his hand in his and squeezed, and Victor looked at him gratefully. "We'll last more," the alpha promised.

Yuuri kissed his lips once, twice. "Of course," he nodded, and it was then when the taxi driver told them they were there. Victor paid and then they left, the taxi disappearing as it moved through the road.

Yuuri and Victor ended up in one of the few tables available, and he saw Michele, Sara and Emil were in a table for four, the last chair empty. Yuuri swore he saw Emil flash hopeful looks at Michele, but the Italian man seemed to completely ignore him. Yuuri scoffed at how Michele seemed so cold and so more worried about Sara being hit on than Emil hitting on him. Sara was an omega, anyway, and Yuuri remembered Mila was dating her. He wondered if Michele knew.

"Hey, Michele!" Victor waved at him hopefully, and Michele flashed him a surprised look before waving back. Victor smiled as he got the menu. It was all in Russian and he translated it for Yuuri. "So, what do you want?" Victor asked once he ended translating it.

"I think this one..." he said, pointing at the third item in the list of main dishes. Victor nodded. "What do _you_ want?" he inquired.

"The fifth one, I've had it before and it's pretty good," Victor told him, and Yuuri nodded curtly as an omega waitress got there and asked for their orders. Victor asked for them both in Russian and Yuuri didn't pay much mind to it. They got their food relatively quick, and Yuuri couldn't help but notice Emil, Michele and Sara were already eating quickly.

"Hey, Emil!" Yuuri waved, and Emil looked back at him with a bit of surprise before waving back. "I see you like Michele," he said, and Michele almost spit up his drink.

"W-WHAT?" Michele yelled, and Emil was blushing furiously. "I didn't know you thought about me that way, E-Emil," he said, stuttering a little bit.

Emil scratched the back of his neck and nodded sheepishly as Victor commented Yuuri was a simple but to the point wingman. "How much for you two to kiss?" Yuuri said, and Emil looked at him, bewildered.

Michele was the one to answer. "Nothing; we don't need bribery, man," he replied before he took Emil by the collar of his shirt and got up, pulling him closer. He kissed him fervently, their lips meeting with need, and Yuuri looked at them both proudly. "Are we dating now, Emil?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you want to, Miche—" he said, but Michele cut him off with another kiss.

"Just call me Mickey," Michele said, and Emil grinned widely before nodding. They kissed again and Sara was starting to eat faster, a bit of sadness on her factions. "Sara?" he said as he sat down again. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I— I have a girlfriend, Mila, and she's here but I didn't see her today and we haven't ever kissed and..." she trailed off, her cheeks a soft, pale pink.

"Hey, I bet you'll see her during tomorrow's competition! She can't just disappear, right?" Michele said, and Sara shrugged as she picked at her food and then nodded. "Also, is she an alpha?"

Mila nodded and smiled. "She is; she's just eighteen," she murmured, and Michele grinned.

"I'm glad you've found your alpha; and I found my beta, so," he said, squeezing Emil's hand, and Emil gazed at him lovingly.

Yuuri looked at them and then Victor snapped his fingers, a silent motion to make him go back to his food. "You're an amazing matchmaker," Victor muttered when he stopped eating to drink coke.

"I guess," Yuuri shrugged as he kept eating. He didn't notice the paparazzi across the restaurant, taking photos of both Emil and Michele with their hands together or Yuuri and Victor having a candlelit dinner.

When they got out of the restaurant Yuuri noted the gray clouds above them, almost threatening for a downpour. Victor grinned and kissed him.

"Rain is beautiful," Victor commented as he watched from the threshold of the restaurant. He sighed as he watched it pour down in the street and the sidewalk.

"Why?" Yuuri asked.

Victor gave him one of his best enigmatic looks. "Because it cleans everything away, but it'll never wash my love for you away," he said, almost too poetic for Yuuri's liking.

"You're fucking cheesy," Yuuri muttered before the rain started. It wasn't a drizzle; in fact, the raindrops poured and poured. They had just brought a scarf for each, no umbrellas with them.

Victor brought him closer and he kissed him sweetly, their body heat mingling together. Yuuri could feel the alpha's musky scent mix with his own of strawberries and cream. He heard cameras snapping and he could care less. The rain wet their hair and when they pulled away Victor was grinning like an idiot.

"I'm so in love with you, Yuuri," Victor murmured.

"I'm in love with you, too," Yuuri whispered tenderly as they took each other's hands and walked to the hotel.

When they got to the hotel, Yuuri checked social media only to see photos of Michele and Emil together, hell, in some they were almost _posing_ for the cameras. He also saw the photos of him and Victor exchanging lovestruck looks and them outside of the restaurant, kissing as it started to rain. It was pretty much artistic, how they had done so, and Victor liked it.

He stripped down of his clothes and he got in the bed, Victor close to him. He left his phone charging in the bedside table and he cuddled up closer to the alpha. "Did you see?" Yuuri asked, his voice a bit raspy. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep in Victor's arms. Fuck, that's gay, Yuuri thought.

"What? The photos?" Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded. "Michele and Emil make a cute couple," he told him. Yuuri said a quiet yes as he buried his face in Victor's chest, his eyes heavy with sleep. "You should sleep, though, babe."

"I'm yours, did you know that?" Yuuri said. "I want to be bonded with you but that can only be broken by a stronger bond and I..." he squeezed his eyes shut and he yawned. "I want to be yours in every way possible, Victor," he muttered sleepily.

"You're mine already, prince," Victor murmured as he kissed his temple and Yuuri put his head against his chest. "We'll do it someday, alright?"

"Alright," Yuuri nodded. The alpha's heartbeat only made him grow calmer and he fell asleep like that. Victor looked at him, his eyes squinted to grow used to the lack of light. He was beautiful, and he was so in love.

He fell asleep thinking of bonding with the omega and how the feeling of Yuuri's omega gland against his teeth was like.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY im back and my writers block isnt as bad anymore. some updates: my goal for this fic is 50k and we're already 41.2k in so this fic should be over soon. 
> 
> i'm planning to do one-shots set in the universe of this fic, but i'm not very sure on how that'll go. i hope you enjoy them if i end up doing them!

Yuuri didn't know if he was really paying attention as everything happened in the free skate. JJ and Yuri both did an amazing job, but Victor seemed to take the lead as he skated to a song Yuuri didn't recognize. His thoughts shifted to Minami; he had been in the Cup of China and he had seen he'd be in the NHK Trophy, and he hoped he'd claw his way to the Grand Prix Final.

Victor ended his skate with a standing ovation from the whole crowd, everyone's eyes on him as flowers and boxes fell to his feet. He smiled and winked at Yuuri, who could've melted right there and then.

Yuuri caught Michele staring at Victor bitterly, probably because he and JJ were the reasons he wasn't making it to the Grand Prix Final. Emil had Michele's hand on top of his, the Italian man squeezing softly. Emil smiled and kissed the older beta softly, muttering something that didn't catch Yuuri's ear.

Victor headed to the kiss and cry and Yuuri watched from the bleachers how Yakov seemed almost unfazed with Victor's accomplishments. It angered Yuuri a little, how nobody seemed impressed by Victor's abilities. He had been in the middle of the podium again and again since he turned twenty-three, but he was getting better every day.

Yuuri got up and hurried towards the exit of the kiss and cry, feeling Michele's stare burn on the back of his neck. He headed towards where Victor was and tackled him into a hug, kissing his lips fondly. "You did such a great job," Yuuri muttered, and the alpha intertwined his fingers with the omega's before kissing his knuckles. Yuuri let out a soft hum and soon he saw they were waiting for Victor at the podium. "Sorry," the omega muttered, but Victor shook his head as he went to the winner's place.

JJ had won second place, while Yuri had gotten third. Victor stood firmly in gold, and Yuuri was so proud of the older man as they took pictures of the trio. Yuri looked rather mad about the fact that he had barely made it to the podium, while JJ seemed content with what had happened. Victor was a strong competitor, anyway, and the Canadian skater probably didn't think he could beat the five time winner.

Yuuri realized all of the three people in the podium were alphas. JJ had a girlfriend, who Yuuri had heard was a beta, which was kind of weird for an alpha. Yuri had presented when he was thirteen, and it was one of the earliest presentation cases the world knew of. Victor had normal presenting age; Yuuri had heard when he was twelve of the rumors of whether the then long-haired boy was going to present as an alpha or an omega. No one thought of him as a beta, and that made him smile.

Victor, after taking the last pictures and ruffling Yuri's hair, hurried towards his boyfriend. He kissed the omega lovingly and deeply, their lips locking almost as if they knew the other better than Victor and Yuuri knew themselves. Yuuri heard Yuri make a disgruntled, pukey noise, and he grinned against Victor's lips.

"Do you want to see Moscow now?" Victor asked, his eyes staring down at Yuuri's, his grayish blue eyes simply breathtaking. Fuck, Yuuri wad so in love, it was almost ridiculous.

Yuuri was close to forgetting he had to answer, his mind compelled to admire Victor's eyes for long rather than responding. "Oh, yeah," he stuttered out, a nervous smile on his face. Victor's index finger touched his bottom lip softly and Yuuri breathed out shakily. "I love you," he sputtered.

Victor's smile was brighter than the sun as he leaned down to kiss the omega. "I love you too," he said. "Let's go see Moscow now, baby," he murmured as he headed to the lockers room. He changed into his normal outfit and normal shoes rather quick, to then appear changed where Yuuri was.

Yuuri's gaze drifted to where Emil and Michele were. Both betas hadn't made their way into the Grand Prix Final, and there seemed to be bitterness written across Michele's face. Emil was holding his hand and kissing his cheek, muttering what Yuuri assumed to be sweet nothings into his ear. "Hey, Yuuri," Victor said, making him snap out of it.

"Y-Yeah? Sorry, I was looking at Emil and Michele," he squeaked. Victor grinned and kissed him sweetly before pulling his hip so he was closer to him. They heard the snap of cameras as they got out of the ice rink. "Where should we go first?" Yuuri asked.

"St. Basil's Cathedral is pretty great," Victor replied, and Yuuri nodded curtly. Victor got a taxi and he asked for that place in Russian; they arrived there shortly.

The place was enormous and simply amazing; Yuuri enjoyed looking at all the religious imagery as Victor explained what some of the pieces were. Yuuri sneaked kisses left and right, their lips meeting needily as Victor deepened every kiss just by pushing him a little further, his hand on the back of his neck.

When Yuuri ended looking at the art and the different pieces all over the place, he cleared his throat. "Can we take a selfie out of the cathedral? I bet Phichit will love it," he said, letting out a dry laugh.

Victor nodded. "Or I can take a picture of you," he suggested, to Yuuri to shake his head vigorously.

"No, she'd like to see us together," he argued, and Victor sighed before nodding again. They went out of the cathedral and Yuuri took his phone in his hands, pulling it as far away from them as he could. He took a selfie with it, and then captioned it with 'Russia is amazing!' in English. He had quite a lot of non-English speakers in his followers, but it was a simple enough sentence for the translator to work properly.

He sent the post in Instagram to Phichit, who saw it a few minutes later. The other omega seemed to always be awake, no matter her timezone. "YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE!!!" she wrote, and Yuuri grinned as she kept typing. "thats st. basils cathedral right??"

"Yeah! Thank you, Phichit!" Yuuri replied, sending the message and hoping she wouldn't leave him on read. "Phichit said we looked cute," he told Victor, who grinned before ruffling the omega's hair. He kissed his forehead and then his lips, and Yuuri let out a surprised gasp as he let himself close his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Victor's ips against his own, his tongue exploring the younger man's mouth obscenely.

"You're beautiful, baby," Victor murmured as he kept peppering kisses across Yuuri's face, his lips meeting the other's cheeks, forehead and temple. "So fucking perfect," he hummed, and he decided he wanted to see something else besides the Cathedral. "Should we go to the Museum of Modern Art?" he asked.

"Sure!" Yuuri chirped. Soon Victor called a taxi and it was there in a matter of minutes. Victor and Yuuri got inside the taxi and Victor asked for where he wanted to go in Russian. The driver nodded sharply before he started driving.

Yuuri, meanwhile, crawled closer to Victor's lap, until he was sitting there. He was about to kiss Victor and or make out with him until they were at the Museum. But his phone started ringing, and he stared at it blankly before he answered. "Mom?" he murmured as he rested his head on Victor's lap. Victor scratched his hair softly, kissing his neck from time to time.

"Yuuri! We know you're in Russia, but we heard you went with Victor Nikiforov to Moscow?" she asked, and Yuuri stopped himself from snorting. Since when did his parents care of where he was? They probably had heard of the news that he was dating Victor, as they had spread like fire.

"Yeah, I'm here with him; we've been dating for a few days, I don't know if you heard about that," he said. Explaining the fact that he was with no one but the alpha extraordinaire Victor Nikiforov would be embarrassing.

"I did hear, I just wanted to know," his mom sighed. "Are you planning on being his mate? Like, long-lasting mate?" she said, and she sounded so hopeful it made him feel sick. She probably saw him as any omega, that his only use was to marry an alpha and be their mate by bond.

"I don't know yet, mom," Yuuri sighed, trying not to clench his teeth. Victor seemed to notice his distress and he whispered sweet nothings into his free ear, saying it'd be okay. He kissed his ear and Yuuri sighed before they got to the museum. "We got to our place for our date, mom," he said sharply. "I'll call you later," he added.

"A date?" he heard his mom say before he hung up. He felt Victor's hands across his shoulders, massaging for him to calm down. Yuuri sighed heavily and he turned around to kiss the taller man, their lips meeting lazily.

"Let's go," Yuuri muttered, and hand-in-hand, they entered the museum. Victor paid for the fee, thanking the receptionists in Russian. Yuuri felt like everyone's eyes were on them, as Victor was a five-time winner of the Grand Prix series and simply known across the world and especially Russia. He started to feel nervous, almost ad if everyone was judging him— how did _he_  date _Victor_? He could almost feel the question in their minds.

Yuuri grabbed Victor's arm with wide eyes and a trembling lip. "I-I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," he said. Victor noticed how he was shaking oh so slightly and how his lip was quivering as if he was nervous. Before Yuuri could walk towards the bathroom, he grasped at his hand. "Huh?"

"I'm going with you," Victor said.

Yuuri bit his lip. "A-Alright," he said, and he felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He hurried to the bathroom, Victor following close behind, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that everyone was staring at them. He started to sob once he closed the door behind them, and Victor hugged him as he cried into his chest. "I-I'm sorry," he hiccupped. "I just... everyone was staring at us," he choked out, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

"Shh," Victor shushed softly, making him look up with a finger on his jaw. He used his sleeve to dry the omega's tears, and he hugged him tight. "I understand, baby, I really do. When I was younger, before I went into the spotlight, people staring at me was panic worthy."

"That was before you were my age," Yuuri said, his eyes closed but tears still flowing. "I'm so fucking weak, a twenty three year old dude shouldn't be crying over people _staring_ at him."

Victor kissed him, his lips not stopping the tears from flowing or Yuuri's eyes to close. Yuuri stared at Victor's closed eyes, and when they opened again he found comfort in them. He found comfort on his bluish gray color, on how lovestruck they looked. It was beautiful— his eyes, _all_ of Victor was beautiful.

"I don't care if you're an anxious mess, or if you're so weak you can barely pull yourself together," Victor said, his voice sickly sweet but calming at the same time. "I'll love you no matter what, Yuuri Katsuki. And that's a promise."

"You'll always love me?" Yuuri said, tears threatening to come out of his eyes again. He felt like a weakling, like he was so anxious he could barely hold the mess he was. He sounded like a little kid, like a little spoiled fucking kid. He was nowhere near spoiled after he presented. He wasn't a happy teenager.

"I'll always love you," Victor promised, and Yuuri was the one to kiss him this time. "Better?" he asked when Yuuri pulled away, a soft, weak smile on his lips.

"Kind of," Yuuri noted, and Victor ruffled his hair before putting his hand on his, intertwining their fingers. Hand in hand they came outside of the bathroom.

Yuuri swore for a second he couldn't deal with the attention again, but he tried to forget they were staring. Victor squeezed and he counted to twenty in his head as he jiggled his leg nervously. Victor told him about this art piece in front of them and how it was made by a Russian contemporary artist, but he couldn't care less. He felt zoned out, like this body wasn't his.

Yuuri ended up feeling like everyone's eyes were on them as they kissed and talked about the art in the walls. They didn't interest the Japanese danseur very much, but Victor seemed to really enjoy them. They ended leaving late that day, and they took another taxi to the hotel room. Yuuri couldn't shake the feeling off that there was something wrong with him, that he was weird and fucked up.

"Yuuri?" Victor said. "Something wrong?" he asked, his voice soft and sweet, almost like honey. Yuuri sat on his lap as the taxi driver drove towards the hotel and he laid his head on the other's chest. "Talk to me, baby," the Russian man said softly.

"I don't— I don't know," he admitted. "I feel like there's something wrong with me. I'm anxious too often and I grow paranoid and I just... I want to be normal, a perfect omega," he said. He stopped himself from saying the words that threatened to come next: a perfect omega for you to use and then dump, like you did with all your alpha flings. Despite his bitterness and repressed anger, he actually knew how to hide it.

"You're just a bit different, baby," Victor said, moving Yuuri's strands of hair to the side. "You're my perfect omega. I wouldn't ask for anyone else in the world." Victor was too sweet and Yuuri just wanted to know whether this was all true, whether he'd ever be the perfect omega the alpha _really_ wanted.

"You sure?" Yuuri said as he got up from his lap and went out of the taxi, Victor following close behind. They walked to the elevator, Victor's backpack with his free skate outfit and skates with him.

"I'm sure, omega," Victor said. "Also, I was wondering if you wanted to... bond with me. Soon," he sounded nervous and God, Victor was so fucking cute nervous.

"You think it's a good idea? We've been dating for about a week, Victor, I don't think..." he trailed off for Victor to kiss him, their lips meeting almost too innocently. It was then when the elevator dinged. They got out of it and headed to their room, Victor opening the door.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" Victor asked, his question a mere whisper, the wind blowing from the open window.

Yuuri bit his lip. "We have to wait, Victor," he said, only a string of his voice left. He didn't want to disappoint his alpha, but he wasn't ready to be bonded to him. Only a stronger love could break a bond, and it sounded worse than marriage. There were no divorce papers, no unbonding contract. It was tricky, and most people didn't bond until years into their relationship.

"That's okay," Victor said, clicking his tongue. "Can we try something today, though? I feel like you'll like it," he said with a smile. Yuuri's eyes widened a bit before he nodded. "Would you like to ride me?"

"Fuck, Victor," Yuuri breathed. "Yes," he nodded. His lips met Victor's in a matter of seconds, to then travel down to the other's neck. He breathed heavy against his neck as they helped each other undress. "Can I suck your cock first?" Yuuri suggested.

Victor grinned devilishly, and god, Yuuri was so fucking lovestruck. He fell to his knees as Victor got up, his boxers thrown haphazardly somewhere in the room. Yuuri started to suck on his cock, from kitten licks to strong strokes, and Victor was moaning— loudly. "Fuck, Yuuri, you look so _good_ like this, my beautiful fucking omega." Yuuri moaned into his cock because of that, the vibrations making Victor shudder.

By when Victor's cock was all nice and hard for him, Yuuri was handing his own erection, palming it and touching the head. There was already slick dripping down his thighs, though it wasn't much. He knew the real self-lubricating deal was during heats, after all.

Victor laid down on his back and Yuuri sighed heavily before sitting on his cock. "F-Fuck," Yuuri said immediately, pleasure shooting through his brain. "That's— can I move?" Yuuri asked in a breathy gasp. He wasn't used to having control like this, and it felt amazing.

"Yes, do it, baby," Victor breathed. And then Yuuri started bouncing on his cock, moving his ass to get a better angle. When he felt that he had hit that certain spot, he stayed there for what felt like ages before he started bouncing again.

"It feels so good, you're so h-huge, Victor," Yuuri breathed, his eyes lidded and his breath coming out on short, shallow gasps. He kept moving his ass; pleasure was the only way he could describe his feelings in that exact moment.

"You look so beautiful, Yuuri, bouncing up and down on my cock," Victor said, his breathing growing shallow too. Yuuri kept fucking himself with Victor's cock, the feeling almost overwhelming. "You're so fucking pretty," he said, and Yuuri's tongue was almost lolling out of his mouth.

"I'm gonna cum, Victor!" he breathed, and when he moved so he felt the alpha's cock hit his prostate, white spilled out of his cock into Victor's chest. His dick was still hard, but he felt so oversensitive as he kept fucking himself with his cock.

"Can I twist your nipples?" Victor asked, and if he wasn't completely full of the feeling of orgasming, he would've laughed.

"Yeah, just do it," he said.

Victor was half-sitting now, his back on a pillow. He took one of Yuuri's nipples and pinched it before twisting it. Yuuri's face contorted in pain, but he let out a soft groan of pleasure. "Do it again, oh god, V-Victor," he moaned, and Victor did it again. By then Yuuri was just sitting on Victor's dick, the alpha playing with his nipples. The omega moved his ass and in that moment Victor came all over him, white spilling and dripping from Yuuri's hole. "I want to cum again," the omega said as he got off Victor's dick.

Victor used one hand to finger the omega, the other twisting his nipples until he saw white, moaning the alpha's name. Yuuri came, his load across his abdomen and Victor's. He was slightly embarrassed, but he also completely blissed out.

"That was... amazing," Yuuri breathed.

"It really was," Victor said. "We should sleep now; we have the GPF in a few days."

"That's right," Yuuri nodded. "Isn't the Kazakh hero, Otabek Altin, going to be there?"

"He is; JJ and Yuri and Phichit too," Victor nodded.

"It'll be great," Yuuri said. "You need to win your last season," he muttered, a bit sleepy. He didn't mind that they stank of cum and sweat, he knew they could shower in the morning.

"I will win," Victor reassured.

"Good," Yuuri smiled as he got up. He took a towel and cleaned himself a bit and then put pajamas on, throwing Victor's pajamas at him so he'd put them on too. He got inside the bed and fell asleep promptly.

Victor looked at him as he slept peacefully. His omega was so beautiful, and he was so in love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! this episode is as canon as an au can be, hah! my life's been more hectic now that i got piano lessons and shit. but i promise i'll try to update more often! 
> 
> enjoy, and please comment if you liked it!

The airplane ride to Barcelona was tortous. They had heard all the gossip about Victor's new relationship, how he had another fling. It angered Yuuri a bit, how everyone thought he was just a weeks-long thing, like Leo and Christophe had been. But they'd prove them all wrong. There were also reports of people filling noise complaints against them during their time at Moscow, and everyone seemed to silently agree on that they were fucking.

They were in the airplane for too many hours. Yuuri's head was awkwardly put in Victor's chest, sleeping with loud snores as the alpha put his hand on his neck and his cheek, caressing him softly. Victor kissed his cheek when Yuuri seemed to start waking up, his eyes half open as he opened his mouth in a yawn.

"Are we close?" Yuuri asked, his voice charged with sleep. Victor had slept a bit too, but he wasn't a fan of sleeping at planes, so he had ended up waking up an hour before their plane landed. Victor was kind of out of it, Yuuri noticed as he got off his chest. He looked at the time in the screen in front of him and saw it was still an hour away. "Damn," he cursed under his breath.

Yuuri looked back to Victor. His eyes were thoughtful looking, and his lips were pursed together, a part of the flesh inside being bitten. He looked zoned out, and Yuuri poked him. "Hey, earth to Victor," he said, and Victor shook his head vigorously before looking at him. "What were you thinking about?"

"Huh," Victor muttered, his eyes trailing off to the screen in front of his seat. "Nothing," he said, and it sounded so much like a lie it made Yuuri clench his fists. He took Victor's hand in his and squeezed. Victor looked back at him, a soft, empty expression on his eyes.

"Please tell me," Yuuri said, his tone pleading. Victor bit his lip and he threaded his fingers through his own hair, his eyes still empty and... _sad_. Yuuri had never seen Victor truly sad, and it made him worry. What had happened for him to be sad? What was he thinking about?

"I just—" Victor scratched his arm. "I fear I won't win this Final," he admitted. Yuuri stared at him, wild-eyed. He couldn't believe what he heard: five-time winner, Olympian Victor Nikiforov, didn't think he could win? It sounded... stupid, almost. "I don't have inspiration lately and I've been getting sloppier and—"

Yuuri stopped him from talking any further. His lips met Victor's, needily, hungrily, a bit of passion and _comfort_ on every kiss. They kissed two, three, four times, until Yuuri's lips were a bit swollen. "Victor, you'll _win_ ," he said, his tone so sure Victor forced back the tears. "You'll be a six-time winner of the GPF, Victor, I promise," he said in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know if I can do it," Victor said, his nails scratching against his scalp. His hair was getting thinner, and Yuuri guessed it didn't have much to do with age, but rather the stress he had been put through. Since a young age, since his Junior competitions, everyone expected the best from Victor. Yuuri didn't know that feeling, but he guesses it was stressful. He didn't want to experience it; he didn't want to be in the spotlight.

"You can do it," Yuuri promised, his lips meeting the corners of the alpha's lips. "You can do anything you want, babe," he continued, his voice caring and loving and— Victor loved him.

Victor was the one to kiss him this time. His hand was on the nape of his neck, pushing him closer to him as he kissed him almost too roughly. His lips met the other's, tongues clashing together and lips moving almost in synchronicity. "I love you," he breathed once they pulled away. "I love you so fucking much, omega, you're so beautiful."

"I love you too," Yuuri whispered before their lips met once again, almost too hungrily. It was almost as if they were touch-starved. Victor kind of was, even if they had sex the night before, even if they had kissed over and over mere minutes ago.

 _Love and life..._ Victor thought absently as he pulled away and stayed in his seat. _The two things I've been without since I started skating. I've had flings, but I never truly_ loved _anyone but you, Yuuri._ He adored him, he loved the omega and his soft lips and everything about him was so beautiful.

He stayed there in his seat until it was told they could take off their seatbelts and that the plane had landed successfully. Victor got up, his seat the one next to the window, as Yuuri did too. He took the bag they beought with them besides their suitcases and left.

They heard the sound of cameras snapping and he saw Yuri standing in a coffee shop inside the airport, Yuri's Angels after him. He was scowling and he looked almost _mad_ , and it made Victor giggle.

"Victor! You're so hot!" he heard from a bit away, and he waved his hand as people took pictures. He ended up squeezing Yuuri's shoulder and then kissing his cheek. He heard people squealing and he smiled, while Yuuri was blushing furiously.

Victor looked for Yakov in the multitude of people and saw him talking to Lilia, Mila next to the older woman. There was a girl next to her, tan skinned and with long black hair; there was no doubt about it, it was Sara Crispino. "Hey, Yakov!" he said cheerfully, Yuuri close behind. "How was the flight?"

"It was okay, Vitya," he said curtly. "Are you going to the hotel first? Or are you going sightseeing?" he asked, and Victor sighed.

"I'm just going to the hotel first, once I get my and Yuuri's luggage." Yakov seemed to tense at the mere mention of the Japanese man that was close behind his student. He nodded, though, and Victor was quick to take Yuuri's hand in his before heading to the luggage recovery section of the airport.

They didn't take long in getting their suitcases, luckily enough, and soon after they stormed to get a taxi. Yuuri saw Yuri's mortified look as someone put cat ears on his hair, and he laughed softly. Victor cuddled into the omega, his lips meeting the other's neck.

They were dropped off at the hotel and Victor payed and thanked the driver in English, who nodded but didn't seem to understand a word. Victor couldn't help himself from gasping at the sight of the hotel: it must've had ten floors and there was a pool in the last floor. He grabbed Yuuri's hand in his and quickened their pace towards the enormous hotel. They payed and quickly entered to their number.

"I'm so jet lagged," Yuuri muttered, and it was really weird if you thought about it. It was already night in Barcelona, and it was other time in Moscow. Victor kissed him and whispered something intelligible in his ear, and Yuuri nodded. He stripped down his clothes and got into bed, falling asleep quick enough.

Victor, meanwhile, took off all of his clothes and put a swimsuit on; it was just water-resistant shorts, but something was something. He went to the last floor, shivering a bit for how cold it was. He was kind of used to the cold, as he had lived in Russia his whole life, but it was December and Barcelona was also cold.

When he dived into the pool, he heard a dry laugh. He turned around and saw Chris in all of his alphaish glory. "Well, I knew only a Russian would come to the pool during December, " he said. His tone wasn't mocking or anything, or at least Victor didn't think of it as such. Chris and Victor hooked up a few times and they ended up dating for about a week, but it wasn't like he was his first fling. Victor and the Swiss man ended up being good friends despite their pasts. "I thought I'd be able to skinny dip, but I guess not."

"No, no, I'll get off the water," Victor said quickly, and Chris smiled.

"Can you take pictures?" he asked, ans Victor nodded Soon enough he was off the water, a towel on his hair, as he snapped Chris's phone camera over and over. They took a picture together, too, and Victor found himself enjoying Chris's presence. "Do you think you'll win?

Victor shrugged. "It's my last season; I'll make the best out of it." He sighed and combed his fingers through his hair, which was wet. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and sighed. "I'm freezing, can we go inside?"

"Definitely, brr," Chris replied immediately, and Victor noticed he was, too, shivering a bit. They got inside and they saw Yuuri on his phone, his glasses put a bit weirdly. His gaze went towards them.

"Yuuri! We need a warm bath!" Victor said immediately, shivering a lot. Yuuri's eyes widened before Victor and Chris jumped into the bed, Victor huddling next to him for warmth. "You're so warm..." he muttered.

"Let's get the warm bath done, then?" Yuuri said, one of his eyebrow raised. He was a bit confused as to why Victor and Chris were in the pool. He had seen the pictures Chris had posted on his Instagram, but it still weirded him out. It was the middle of December and it was _cold_.

He went to the big bathtub in the bathroom and turned the water on. It took a while, but by when it was full Victor wasn't shivering or wet from head to toe. Victor took off his swimsuit, meaning his shorts, and he went to the bath. He sighed in relief; the water was hot but not too hot, and it was perfect. "Thank you, Yuuri!" he said before kissing the youngest boy out of the three.

Victor's gaze shifted to Chris, who was staring at them both with an emotion Yuuri couldn't define. He didn't look mad or anything... it seemed more like bitterness. "Are you going to get here?" the older alpha asked.

"No, no, I'm going to my room," Chris said. He looked even more bitter now, his lip quivering and his eyes fixated on the floor. He put his towel on his shoulder and waved his hand before leaving.

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other and sighed, almost as if they had expected something like this from the Swiss man. Victor took a bottle of shampoo and before he could aoply it to himself Yuuri took it away from his hands.

"I'm going to shampoo your hair," Yuuri said with a smile. Victor stared at him for a bit before nodding— god, Yuuri did know how to get his way to his heart. Yuuri put some of the hotel shampoo on his hands and then scrubbed it against Victor's hair, to then take the shower head and rinse it out. The grease and the dirt got out of his hair and left at the water of the bath.

"I'm not cold anymore, you can get the water away. Otherwise it'll get bad," Victor said. Yuuri nodded wordlessly as he went and let the water go away at its own pace. Yuuri got the soap and cleaned Victor, using a sponge to scrub his arms and armpits. "You're such a good boyfriend," Victor said softly, and Yuuri blushed. "No, really. No boyfriend of mine had ever washed me like this."

"One would think they'd spoil you rotten," Yuuri commented. "Guess they thought the skating world spoilt you enough," he said. He took the shower head again as Victor stayed sitting on the tub. He cleaned him off all uncleanness, and Victor sighed in relief. "Or that the world spoilt you enough as an alpha?"

"Most of them were alphas too," Victor said, humming quietly. "I think none of them loved me like you do," he muttered, and Yuuri almost dropped the shower head as he put it back in place. "They just wanted the fame, the popularity of being Victor Nikiforov's boyfriend."

"We started dating the season before you retire," Yuuri mused. "I'll be who took you away from the world."

Victor's smile was dazing as he got off the bathtub. He put a towel around his waist before kissing the younger boy with so much love it was almost asphyxiating. "You already are, Yuuri," Victor replied.

Yuuri smiled before sighing. "Can we go back to bed once you dry yourself up? I'm still jet lagged as hell," he said. It was late, the moon high in the sky, and Yuuri just wanted to sleep and sleep.

"Of course," Victor nodded. He took off the towel and started using it to dry his hair and his body. Yuuri was used to seeing him naked, and he didn't mind the view of his thick, flaccid cock. He pushed the thought of sucking him off away from his mind. He had become such a more sexual oerson since he started dating Victor, and he liked it.

Victor ended drying himselr, his hair still a bit wet, and he put his pajamas on. He headed to bed— Yuuri had been there for a bit already. "Good night, sleeping beauty," he said. Yuuri smiled, his eyes closed, and his breath steadied out before he fell asleep. Victor went closer to him and kissed his cheeks before falling asleep himself.

The next day they woke up at eight in the morning local time. Victor was the first to wake up, and he hurried to get a shower— he made a point of showering everyday. He then put some clothes on and prodded Yuuri until he woke up. "Good morning," the Russian man said.

Yuuri grumbled before forcing his eyes open and adjusting to the sudden light. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and got up. "What hour is it?" he muttered, his voice sleep-heavy.

Victor looked at his wrist clock, to then remember it was on the St. Petersburg time. He turned on his phone to see '8:45 am' on the screen. "It's a quarter for nine," he told him. Yuuri, who was still kind of asleep, took a few seconds in registering what Victor had said. "We should go get breakfast."

Yuuri nodded. He went through his suitcase to find sneakers, fuzzy socks (it was _cold_ , okay?), jeans and a sweater. He put them on and silently cursed before going downstairs, towards the built-in restaurant.

He saw there were many typical Spanish foods, and he ended up getting a few. He tried them and he ended up liking them. Meanwhile, Victor had stuck with bread and bacon. Yuuri nudged him to try one of the things and Victor did reluctantly. "Vkusno!" he said immediately.

"It's good, isn't it?" Yuuri said, his smile wider than the ocean. Victor nodded as he kept eating. "Do you want to go to a separate restaurant for lunch?" Victor nodded once again, and Yuuri grinned before he kept eating.

"They're disgusting, Lilia!" they heard Yuri say, a few tables away from them. Victor turned around to see the younger Russian alpha look at them with disgust.

"Hey, Yuri!" Victor said cheerfully, and Yuri ignored him completely. Victor went back to Yuuri, who was staring at him with a half smile. "Why doesn't he like me anymore?"

"That kid doesn't seem to like anyone," Yuuri said, scoffing. "Did he even like you to begin with?"

Victor shrugged as he took a piece of bread and bit into it. "Dunno," he said. "Probably not."

Later that day they went sightseeing and Yuuri's eyes seemed to sparkle. Victor had been with him, he knew him, and he had the feeling he was looking for something. Yuuri turned on his phone as they sat down for a second. "Hey, Yuri was seen with Otabek!" Yuuri said.

"What?" Victor exclaimed, almost spitting out his water. Otabek was an eighteen year old beta, and he was known for his apathy— yet he was Kazakhstan's hero, as he had made it to the Grand Prix Final.

"Some of Yuri's Angels were following him and he rode Otabek's motorbike," he explained, taking it from one of the tweets in his timeline. "I don't know, maybe they're friends now?"

"It's likely," Victor nodded. "I didn't think Yuri would end up with a friend," he admitted, and Yuuri nodded understandingly.

A few minutes later they were heading to a shop of jewelry. Victor wondered why Yuuri had wanted to come there, until he saw how his eyes weren't sparkling anymore and that he had two rings on his hands.

They were behind a church, their breaths mixed together. It was cold, and Victor was wearing a scarf. Yuuri smiled. "For good luck for the GPF," he stuttered as he put the ring on Victor's left hand.

The alpha's smile was earth-shattering. "Say something for good luck, Yuuri," he told him. Yuuri looked back up at him and nodded sheepishly.

"Thank you for dating me, and I wish you'll win at your last final," he said before putting his ring on his ring finger. Victor hugged him and then kissed him, their lips meeting softly. "Let's go for dinner," Yuuri said. "Aren't all the finalists going to be in a specific one?"

"Yeah; let's go."

A taxi drive later, Yuuri and Victor were there. Phichit was there too. She was wearing a pastel pink skirt and thigh high socks, a purple t-shirt on too. Her hair was grown long, and she looked astounding. Yuri, Chris and Otabek were there also.

Yuuri and Victor started eating on the big, six people table when they heard a squeal. Phichit was staring at them intently. "Are those... bonding rings?" the Thai omega said.

"No, I—" Yuuri started, but he couldn't finish as Phichit clapped enthusiastically. Otabek and Chris started clapping too, while Yuri looked beyond mad.

"People! My good friend here just got bonded!" he announced, and then more people started clapping. Yuuri looked mortified until Victor squeezed his hand.

"Actually, we were planning to bond if I won the gold in this Grand Prix Final," Victor said.

Phichit looked at him, wide-eyed. Otabek and Chris weren't clapping anymore and Yuri had his eyebrow raised. "A challenge, huh?" Yuuri heard Yuri murmur under his breath.

"Well, then don't expect to get bonded anytime soon, Victor," someone interrupted, and Yuuri's breath hitched when he saw it was JJ. Isabella, his girlfriend, was at his side. They both had matching bonding rings. "I'm winning the final, and I'm bonding with my long time girlfriend!"

Victor's lips pursed, but he didn't answer. Everyone seemed to leave then, almost like they were pulled away by JJ's presence.

When they were back at their hotel room, Yuuri sighed. "Are you sure about this?" he said in a whisper. He didn't want Victor to lose, but what if he did? They would disappoint Phichit, as she wished so badly for them to bond.

"I'm sure, baby," Victor reassured before kissing his lips and squeezing his hand. "I haven't been more sure of anything else before."

"The only thing left is for you to win, right?" Yuuri said.

Victor nodded, and it was like a silent promise. He was going to win, and he was going to bond Yuuri. Yuuri kissed him sloppily as they got off their clothes and put their pajamas on.

"I'll win, and we'll bond. I promise, Yuuri," Victor said.

Yuuri grinned and he was the one to nod this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yall for the kudos and comments! im glad youve all liked this fic so far. we're in for some angst!

Phichit had just ended her free program when Yuuri crashed the kiss and cry. Celestino was hugging the girl tightly, saying she did a good job. Then Phichit's gaze went to Yuuri.

"You did an amazing job!" he said immediately, and Phichit got up from the bench to hug him. "I hope you get to the podium," Yuuri muttered, his tone hopeful. Phichit kissed him in the cheek and his eyes snapped open. "Wh—" he started before Phichit put her index finger on his lip.

"You're so good," Phichit said, a wide smile on her lips. "Also, I got a boyfriend. He's an alpha. I'm not over you yet, but..."

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect her to have a boyfriend, much less an alpha. He always thought she was more compatible with betas and people of her same secondary gender. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Leo," she said. "He's a skater too." She grinned, clearly happy to talk about the alpha that had settled down with her.

"Leo de la Iglesia?" Yuuri asked. He was a little surprised that the Thai omega had ended up dating a Latino alpha; it was a bit shocking, that was all. When Phichit nodded, he hugged her tight. "I'm glad you've found someone."

Phichit grinned and nodded. "Chris is next, we should get out of here," she said. Yuuri nodded and they got out of the kiss and cry, heading to the bleachers. Victor was sitting on a corner, moving his ring from his ring finger over and over. Yuuri knew he usually did things like that when he was nervous. It was a bit weird to see Victor, five time winner and Olympian, being nervous before a competition.

Yuuri sat next to Victor and Phichit sat next to the other omega. "Victor?" Yuuri said, his voice fretful as his hand fell on his. He squeezed softly, not hearing Phichit get to the upper bleachers to get a better angle of the affection. He sighed as he got closer to the alpha and left small kisses across his jaw and his cheek. "Are you alright?"

Victor pulled his knees to his chest, and it was definitely an awkward position, but he didn't seem to mind. "I'm just... nervous," he said. He looked for his omega's hand and squeezed it, enjoying how warm it was. He looked up as Chris got in the ice and started skating to 'Intoxicated'. He sighed and rubbed his ring finger against his sweatpants. "He's still bitter," he commented.

"About what?" Yuuri asked.

Victor's laugh was dry and unnatural, but it was almost genuine. "About me," he said sharply. "He thought we could be together forever. It's not like alphas are made to be together; we were bound to break up." He chuckled, his look serious but at the same time sad. "It's nothing, really, but he's skating like this because of me."

"You were his inspiration?" Yuuri asked, breathless. He wasn't used to the idea of Victor being a heart breaker, even though he was known by everyone just because of that. Yuuri had always seen him as just a talented skater, not someone who got fling after fling.

"I was," Victor muttered. He turned to Yuuri and kissed him, a bit of longing in every movement of his lips. Yuuri feared Chris gave him what he couldn't: a knot, an addicting love. He was just an omega, and it couldn't be that intense if he was just that. But Chris was an alpha, he was strong, he was a famous skater. "I prefer you over him, though, omega," he said, almost reading his thoughts. "Don't ever doubt that."

Yuuri sighed and passed his hand along the older man's cheek. Now it was Yuri's turn, and Yuuri turned around to see the youngest alpha perform. He seemed angered, like he wanted to get Victor out of his throne of many, many years. You'll do it next time, Yuuri thought, after he retires.

By when Yuri's short program ended, Victor stared at the points in the screen. His mouth was open, his eyes were almost sparkling. Yuri had crushed Victor's world record for short programs. Everyone was clapping and the whole world seemed to stop in awe.

Yuuri, meanwhile, felt himself fear what this could mean. What if Victor didn't get to surpass Yuri on the free program? What if Victor didn't win? What if they couldn't get bonded because of this very reason?

There's no reason to worry, he told himself. He knew he had to believe in his mate, on that he'd win his last season and that they'd bond. It would go okay, Yuri wasn't going to win, Yuri wasn't going to win. He let himself take a few shaky breaths.

Victor seemed to notice his nervousness because he squeezed his hand tight and then kissed it. Then it was Otabek's turn, and Yuuri watched as the beta (the only beta in competition, actually) made a perfect performance. Before it he gave Yuri a thumbs up, and Yuuri smiled. He was glad the alpha had made a friend.

Then it was JJ's turn, and Yuuri feared the worst. The omega knew JJ had gotten gold in Skate Canada and silver in the Rostelecom Cup, and he was a formidable enemy against Victor. But he understood what had happened right away when JJ's first jump, a triple, turned into a single. It was like watching himself on his last Grand Prix Final. Nervousness had taken a toll on JJ on the last competition, and Yuuri bit his lip as he watched him fail and fail.

He ended up with a score under the nineties, and he seemed so disappointed in himself. Everyone was exclaiming 'JJ! JJ!' until he yelled "Stop!". He then did his pose and said 'It's JJ style!', gaining claps from the audience. Yuuri sighed as he saw Yuri sit on the other bleachers.

And now it was Victor's turn. Victor was long time gone, and he entered the rink. Before that he had squeezed Yakov's hand and hugged him while he whispered to him something in Russian.

Victor's performance felt fuzzy and blurry while Yuuri watched it. He was zoning out as Victor skated, his thoughts mingled with his emotions. He thought about what happened if Victor didn't win, he felt scared that Victor wouldn't win. He watched, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He felt someone's hand on his, and when he looked down he saw it was tanned. Phichit. He sighed and he intertwined their fingers together. "Are you alright?" Phichit asked, her voice soft.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered. "I'm just— a bit nervous."

"He'll win, Yuuri, don't worry," the girl soothed, and Yuuri wanted to scream that how she could be so sure. Yuri had just crushed his record, Yuri could win for all they knew. He wasn't sure of anything anymore as he heard the announcement of Victor's score. He looked up and saw a score above the hundreds, but it wasn't as high as Yuri's. Yuuri put his lip between his teeth and sighed. "If he doesn't win..." Phichit started, and then fell silent again.

"He'll win," Yuuri said as he got up, getting his hand off Phichit's. He wasn't as sure as he sounded, and fear clung into him. Victor was second right then, and he needed to beat Yuri on the free skate if he wanted to win. He headed to the kiss and cry, where Yakov was staring at Victor. Two of his students could make it to the podium. "Victor!" he called.

Victor's eyes glinted as he got up and hugged the omega tight. Yuuri kissed his neck, as he wasn't tall enough to get to his cheek, and Victor laughef softly. "You'll win," Yuuri reassured, even though he needed that more than Victor did.

"I'll try," Victor said. "I'll try."

The next day it was the free skate, and to say the least, Yuuri was fucking terrified. He didn't want Victor to lose on his last season— that'd be fucking _shameful_. He wanted the alpha to win, to be a six time winner of the Grand Prix Final.

They headed to their hotel and Victor started making out with Yuuri. Their kisses were soft but passionate, only pulling away to breathe. Yuuri was sitting on his alpha's lap while their lips met each other's. "I love you," the omega said.

"I love you too," Victor whispered as he kept kissing him, their lips meeting again and again. He intertwined his fingers with Yuuri's. Yuuri trailed kisses to his neck, to then his collar bone. He licked his neck softly, and Victor hummed approvingly.

"Aren't you... nervous for tomorrow?" Yuuri asked as he fidgeted with the hem of his boxers. He ended up taking them off and throwing them in the bag of dirty clothes.

"A bit," Victor admitted. "I didn't expect Yuri to break my record," he said, his voice low. He started getting off his jeans and he got on top of Yuuri. He was almost too light, and Yuuri ate what he saw up. Victor's hair was messy, and he was shirtless. He looked beautiful.

Yuuri remembered that he had to take his heat suppressants and he hissed for Victor to get off him. Victor did and he got up too as Yuuri did. He went to the medication box and he hissed when he saw they weren't there, to then anxiety take the best of him. "Shit," he whispered.

"You can't find them?" Victor said, and Yuuri couldn't help but notice the alpha's chapped lips. "I'll help you look," he said when Yuuri didn't answer. He opened the bedside table and saw there was antirut medicine he had brought with him, but there was no hint of the heat suppressants.

"We had them yesterday!" Yuuri squeaked helplessly. "I brought them with me when we went sightseeing— maybe they fell out of my pocket." Realization that it was his fault and that he'd have his heat now hit him like a truck. "I'm so fucked."

"I'll help you with your heat, alright?" Victor said, his tone almost too sweet. God, Yuuri had fucked up so bad. He was in deep shit.

"But you have the free skate tomorrow! I should just go to an omega sanctuary..." he trailed off. He didn't know what to do, and he was sure he was going to panic any second now. He wouldn't be able to see Victor perform, he was so fucked.

"Shh, it'll be alright," Victor cooed. "As soon as it's over I'll come here, alright? I'll take care of you. Are you feeling feverish?"

Yuuri let out a sob and nodded. Victor helped him put his pajamas on and he put his own on. He got into bed, and Yuuri muttered something about it being too hot to get into bed. "You'll be alright, Yuuri," he said.

"I'm such a fucking idiot, God," Yuuri sobbed as he hid his face on Victor's chest. Victor patted his back as he cried into his chest, his entire body shaking. "I'm sorry I won't be able to go, Victor."

"It's alright," Victor reassured. "We should sleep now."

Yuuri fell asleep on top of the bed, while Victor was into it. He fell asleep promptly, hoping Yuuri wouldn't get his heat immediately so he could kiss him without him moaning too loud. The walls of the entire hotel were sound and scent proof, so no alpha should stalk into the bedroom and take what was Victor's.

The next morning, the alpha saw the bedsheets were sticky with slick, and he sighed when he saw Yuuri panting in his sleep. He was clearly in heat, and when Victor kissed him he let out a soft moan. He got up, put his practice clothes on and wrote a sticky note. He put it on the bedside table, hoping Yuuri would see it when he woke up.

When Yuuri woke up, he felt in hell. He was sweating profusely and his sides hurted as he turned around. He saw a note in the table and he put his glasses on.

'i'll come back with suppressants after the free skate. please don't get out of the hotel, i dont want an alpha to do anything to you. - love, victor'. Yuuri smiled weakly as the realization that he didn't bring any toys with him sunk into him.

Fuck, he'd have to use only his fingers. And he knew he wouldn't be satisfied with that. He got off his pajamas and saw the big stain of slick on the bed sheets and his pajamas. He got up with wobbly legs to close the door, only to see it was already locked. He went back to bed with his head spinning and he turned the TV on.

"Today we see if Victor Nikiforov can win his last Grand Prix Final..." the announcer started, but it all sounded like static on Yuuri's mind. He sighed as he felt blood rush to his smallish cock. "Now, it's Jean-Jacques Leroy's turn."

Yuuri squinted as he watched the Canadian alpha do his free skate. He was gaining momentum, almost as if the past day's failure hadn't happened. JJ impressed Yuuri a lot; he was confident and strong always, but during the short program he had learned he wasn't all confidence. He was human too, and he could break under so much pressure.

"And now, his first quad..." Yuuri looked to the window and decided to try and not pay attention to JJ's performance. He put a finger inside his hole, and his hips thrusted into nothingness almost immediately. He wasn't tight, especially after being fucked by Victor a few times.

He was quickly three fingers into himself, and he started to open them up a little, to have more space. He needed to be knotted, he needed to be cared for and he needed Victor fuck him senseless. He needed an alpha, he felt like he was going to die with how badly he wanted Victor. He thought of the alpha fucking him into the mattress, face-first into the pillow, him calling the omega his pretty little boy. He groaned as white spilled to his pajama shirt. He was still hard, and he knew he had to get off again and again.

He kept fingering himself as he turned around, hoping Victor's program would start soon. The commentators' talk was drowned by the ringing in his ears and he just wanted Victor to knot him. He sighed as he jiggled his leg, looking at the TV for a passing moment. It was Chris's turn, who had gotten third place in the short program. Next was Victor.

Yuuri rutted against the mattress, his body on show, almost as if he was willing to take any alpha. His mind drifted to Chris, who could come here and take care of his problem any time. No, stop, he told himself off. You're _Victor's_ mate. Stop. He sighed as he kept fucking himself, his breath coming in shallow gasps.

He needed Victor.

And then it was the same alpha's turn. Yuuri sighed and stopped fingering himself to look at his mate, even though the feeling of needing a knot inside him was asphyxiating. Victor seemed troubled, and part of Yuuri's heated mind guessed it had to do with leaving him alone to deal with his heat.

Yuuri's eyes snapped open when Victor flubbed his second jump, stopping himself from falling any further by putting a hand on the ice. "Yuuri Katsuki doesn't seem to be in the audience; do you think that has anything to do with this?" Yuuri heard one of the commentators say.

When Victor was about to do a quadruple flip it turned into a triple, and Yuuri clenched his fist and his jaw. He didn't believe what was happening: was Victor really going to lose his last Final because of him? He didn't want to believe this could happen, it was unbelievable. Victor had always been in the middle of the podium since his junior competitions; it would be a shock if he didn't win.

Yuuri sighed as Victor continued, though he didn't make any more mistakes this time. His biggest fear right then was that he wouldn't be able to bond with Victor if he didn't win. The other one was that if Victor didn't win he'd be too crowded by interviewers to go directly to their hotel room.

Yuuri sighed as Victor ended his program, and how everyone clapped. He got a 365.13 score in total, and now it was Yuri's turn. Yuuri started fingering himself, his thoughts drifting to his heat once again. He heard the commentators say something about what was Yuri skating to, but he could care less as he buried his head on his pillow.

What felt like years later, the results were announced. He blinked again and again, trying to believe what he was reading. His heated mind seemed to be out of it, and he couldn't read it. But he was sure he saw the Russian flag on both first and second place. He sighed in relief; that meant Victor either won or got second place. Wait... maybe he got second place.

He squinted hard and he saw the names on the side of the flags. 'Yuri PLISETSKY' it read on the first. The realization sunk into him, and he screamed. His gaze drifted down into the second place. 'Victor NIKIFOROV' it read.

Victor had gotten second place.

Yuuri could've started crying right there and then. His heart was overwhelmed by both the fact that Victor hadn't won and the fact that this meant they wouldn't be able to be mates for life. "Fuck," he breathed. "Fuck!"

The sound of the interviewers asking Victor questions drowned in the ringing in his ears. His attention went to his heat once again, and he palmed his erection once again before he heard someone unlocking the door and opening it.

It was Victor; he looked completely defeated, his eyes full of tears. He saw Yuuri and he put a box with suppressants on the bedside table before stripping down. He was sweaty and gross and Yuuri knew he felt like the scum of Earth.

"It's okay," Yuuri said before Victor took his hand in his. He shifted and let out a groan. "Please take care of me," he said, a sob escaping his mouth. Victor nodded.

"I'm sorry," Victor said, his voice almost too quiet for Yuuri to hear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! this fic had been gone for over a week, but i'm back in bussiness. if you all thought the past chapter would lead to some smut, sadly it isn't, it's just pure angst.
> 
> enjoy, anyway. please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it.

The sex was pitiful. Victor's hands traveled down Yuuri's sides as he whispered empty praise into his ear. There was a moment where he was too tired, too numb to continue thrusting, and Yuuri had suggested riding him, that he didn't need to do everything himself. He was dazed with his heat, his cheeks a pale shade of red, as he fucked himself on Victor's cock. He moaned as he worked himself up, bouncing up and down on the alpha's dick. His rosy cheeks turned a normal color in some moment, his forehead sticky with sweat. Victor watched, almost as if he wasn't part of what was happening, as Yuuri fell into his chest, Victor's cock still inside him.

Victor helped him turn into a spooning position, Yuuri warming his cock. He was the one that needed to be cuddled, to be spooned, but Yuuri didn't seem to know this as he fell into a peaceful sleep. Victor watched over him, his eyes darkened with pure, overwhelming sadness. He had _lost_ his last Grand Prix Final. He, Victor Nikiforov, age twenty-seven, five time winner of the Final and Olympian, had _lost_. To a fifteen year old, too, which just made it more and more pathetic. He had messed up two jumps because he was too busy fearing his omega would get attacked during his heat. One of those two jumps was a quadruple flip, his signature move, and he had _missed_ it. Over-rotated, put his hand on the ice, whatever-- the thing was that he had missed it.

He was pathetic. He had lost to Yuri Plisetsky, the other Russian alpha, the new heartthrob of Russia. He knew Yuri had talent, that he was young and inexperienced, so that meant he wouldn't win, right? He was wrong. Yuri had mastered a score past his record on his short program, and in the free program he hadn't done much more than confirm he was going to get a place in the podium. Victor hoped to the last second he would win, that he'd be a six time winner. But then, he started freaking out and the mere thought of an alpha breaking into Yuuri's and his hotel room and raping him made him lose.

He was pathetic. So fucking pathetic.

He thought this as he fell asleep, the sound of Yuuri's peaceful snoring enough for him to sleep calmly. He would deal with whatever happened the next day; he doubted that he wanted to talk to anyone, much less Yakov. Two of his students had made it into the podium, but it didn't feel as he was _enough_. Yuri was in the spotlight in that moment, not him. Not him at all. Yuri's Angels had gone crazy with the fact he had won his first Grand Prix Final, and bitterness dwelled in his heart.

He woke up the next morning to Yuuri sleeping peacefully next to him. Victor kissed his neck chastely as he opened his eyes. Yuuri got off him and went to get a shower, his forehead sticky with sweat and his inner thighs a bit runny with slick. Victor waited for him to get off the shower, his mind a mix of thoughts about Yuuri and about his defeat. He just wanted to feel better, but he felt so numb and sad he just wanted to sleep and cry.

He then remembered the banquet was that day's night. He shuddered, the thought of everyone seeing him so vulnerable and weak simply horrifying. He didn't want to go, but it was mandatory and he knew Yakov would force him to go there. Victor threaded his fingers through his hair before getting up, Yuuri opening the door to the bathroom. He almost didn't notice, but the omega squeezed his shoulder and brushed his scent gland in his neck against his, lightly scenting him.

God, I'm pathetic, Victor thought as he closed the door behind him. I'm an alpha and I'm being comforted by my omega; I'm a disgrace. He sighed as he turned the water on, its hotness making him forget how everything felt so bad. He started to sing, his voice coming in broken gasps. In some moment he started crying, his tears mixing with the water of the shower head. He just wanted to be the perfect alpha the world wanted, the perfect Russian skater who didn't lose a single time in his career. But he had lost; he had lost and he wanted to _die_ , Maybe death would be more peaceful than living with the guilt of not winning his last Final.

He started shampooing his hair, to then rinse it out. He kept thinking about how badly he had fucked up as he sang in Russian, his voice low and slowly turning into inaudible murmurs. What if he had won? Yuuri's heat would have been enjoyable then, he wouldn't feel so ashamed, Yuri would look mad at the fact that he had lost to him. But Yuuri's heat had been pitiful, he felt ashamed and Yuri was the definition of pride right there and then. He started soaping his body as he kept singing his favorite song, and he was sure he heard the bed in their hotel room move. He didn't pay much mind to that as he rinsed the soap out and got off the shower.

He put a towel around his torso and a smaller one on top of his head, and he started drying himself up. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Victor said. Yuuri was the one to enter, and he muttered something about going to the bathroom. Victor nodded wordlessly before he slid out of the room into the main hotel room to keep drying himself. He heard Yuuri as he flushed the toilet and he sighed. He came out of the bathroom and he sighed. "We have the banquet at ten," Yuuri said.

Victor muttered 'mhm', and Yuuri seemed a bit shocked that he hadn't answered him with actual words. He didn't know what Victor was after a defeat; no one knew what Victor was after a defeat. He had been winning Junior competition after Junior competition, Senior competition to Senior competition, and it was weird to see him down. He was always known as the cheerful, careless Russian skater, and now there was other facet of him on show for his omega. Victor didn't know if Yuuri would understand, if he'd know how to respond to it-- hell, not even him knew how to respond to it.

The alpha quickly put some clothes on and they went downstairs to get lunch. They had woken up relatively late, so they didn't have breakfast. Victor sighed as he asked for something in the menu while Yuuri did the same. They didn't have much knowledge on Spanish, but luckily enough there were notes in English next to the descriptions in the other language. The waitress nodded and soon enough they had their plates. Some other people were in the hotel's restaurant, but Yakov didn't bat an eye at Victor's presence. Victor could see Yuri was sitting next to him, Lilia in front, and Mila at Lilia's side.

They don't want you; you lost, a voice seemed to say in his head. He shook his head and kept eating. He felt sick to his guts, he just wanted to curl up and die. He wasn't enough, he was a terrible skater, he-- "Stop it," Yuuri said, his voice almost too certain. It felt like he read his mind, and Victor didn't like that feeling at all. "Stop, alpha, you might've not won, but you're still _amazing_."

Victor didn't respond, and he could almost feel Yuuri's heart sink with the realization that he wouldn't be in the mood to talk for days-- maybe weeks, even. Yuuri bit on his food and Victor continued eating too, even though it all tasted like ash in his mouth. He hadn't lost on any competition since he was fourteen. Okay, silver wasn't _losing_ , but for him it was. Not gold meant he didn't win. It was as simple as that.

He had been winning competition after competition in the junior category, and when he moved to senior onea he had a harder time there. He ended winning his second one at seventeen, though, and he was proud of himself because of that at that moment. Now he was almost a waste of space, a ridiculous alpha who had to be comforted by his omega.

He wished he could be better.

\---

Later that day, it was the banquet. It gave Victor bittersweet memories of dancing with Yuuri, now his omega, now the love of his life. Of him grinding into him, asking him to be his coach. He never followed through, though-- not since Yuuri retired from figure skating way too young. And now he was there again, a waiter offering them food as they drank. Yuuri didn't get too drunk, his attention focused on Victor, as he kept drinking whiskey after whiskey, until he was completely wasted.

Yuuri hoped Victor's usual cheerful, careless self would come back once he was drunk. Instead, he clung into Yuuri like a child and started crying uncontrollably. The omega patted his back awkwardly as Victor got off him, sniffing. "I just-- I wish I wasn't so fucking stupid!" Victor almost yelled, and everyone's attention shifted to them both. Chris was staring with a raised eyebrow, Otabek didn't look enthralled, Yuri clicked his tongue in annoyance, JJ was staring intently and Phichit had his phone at both of them. "I lost because I was too worried about-- _hic_ \-- you!" he said, hiccuping as he grabbed Yuuri by his shoulders and kissed him.

"It's okay, babe, it's okay," Yuuri said, barely comforting. Victor started crying again and his legs felt wobbly as he tried to get off Yuuri. He ended falling flat on his ass, and he let himself lay down completely. Yuuri kneeled down next to him and started kissing him softly. "You're perfect, you aren't stupid, you just didn't win," he tried to comfort him, but Victor pushed him away. He raised an eyebrow, a bit lost at Victor's changing behavior. Yuuri had heard all about the alpha being the life of the party while drunk, but it didn't seem like the case in that moment.

"That's the fucking problem," Victor said, his words the slightest bit slurred. "I lost. I'm a failure."

"You aren't a failure, Vitya," someone suddenly said. Victor looked up from his sitting in the floor position only to see it was no one but Christophe. He was looking at Victor like he wasn't a failure, and it made the older man tear up a bit. Chris kneeled next to him and his fingers started trailing through his chest. "Is Yuuri okay with this? Are you okay with this?"

"He's drunk, Chris," Yuuri cut him off, and the Swiss man looked up to him. "Don't lay a finger on him, he can't consent."

Chris's face turned red and he nodded, getting up and leaving Victor alone. "Sorry." Yuuri mouthed an 'it's okay' and Chris sighed before fixing his hair. Yuuri helped Victor get up and he hiccuped a bit before the omega put him in a seat. Chris sat next to them, even though Yuuri was staring at him, almost telling him to back the fuck off. The Swiss alpha, instead of doing anything sexual, started massaging Victor's shoulders, which got less tense almost immediately. "You need a rest, man," Chris remarked, and Victor sighed, sadness in his face.

Yuuri moved Victor so his back was on show for Chris, and he started massagging his back and his shoulders, while Yuuri started kissing him all over. Victor didm't think of Chris as anything more than a friend since they broke up, but the physical contact was kind of really nice. Yuuri kissed his lips and his cheeks until he felt something wet running through his lips. "Victor? You okay?"

"You should call him Vitya," Chris said. "It's the nickname for Victor, and he usually answers to it more when he's drunk. It's also nice in general."

"You know quite some things about him," Yuuri muttered.

"We dated for a few weeks and I've been friends with him since my first senior GPF," Chris replied sharply.

"Vitya?" Victor looked up this time, his eyes blown wide and his cheeks flushed with all the alcohol he had drank. "You okay?" Victor, instead of responding, clung into Yuuri and started crying again. His tears made Yuuri's suit wet, but he didn't mind. He was more worried of what was going through Victor's mind, in all honesty.

"Y-You're all so-- _hic_ \-- nice to me," he said, hiccupping, and he hugged Yuuri tightly. "I love you, Yuuri," he said, his breath heavy with the scent of whiskey. It made Yuuri's skin crawl and his insides to stir. It wasn't an enjoyable odor or thing, at all.

"I love you too, Vitya," Yuuri said softly. Chris got up and he heard clapping as he took a pole dancing pole out of seemingly nowhere. He stripped down to his shirt and boxers, and people clapped as he started pole dancing. He was good at it, Yuuri couldn't deny that. He moved and spun around and Victor laughed breathlessly at the sight of Chris working the pole. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well, you pole danced with-- _hic_ \-- him during the last banquet," Victor replied, chuckling.

"I WHAT?" Yuuri yelled, and Victor grinned.

\---

When they had to go back to St. Petersburg, Victor had come back to his down, quiet persona. Yuuri tried to make him speak, but only a few sentences managed to come out of Victor's mouth on the daily. Just 'thank you', 'yes' and 'no' were the only things he heard from the alpha. Yuuri knew being depressed better than anyone, and seeing Victor in such a state made him really sad. It felt like it was his fault, how he had gotten his heat and distracted him. If he hadn't lost the heat suppresants Victor would still be cheerful and happy as always, as he would have won the Final.

After they got to Russia, Victor noticed Yuuri had come with him to his house. He didn't complain about this, and he only took a box of cereal and a bottle of water with him to his room. He started eating until he felt his stomach bloat, and he cried with how overwhelmed with sadness he felt. He was mourning for his career, for his streak of wins, and he felt so _stupid_ , He had lost for no good reason, he was a disgrace to the sport.

He heard Yuuri knock on the door but he didn't answer and waited for the footsteps to indicate he was going away. Victor sighed as he took his suitcase and put some pajamas on. He left the cereal box and the water in front of his bed and he tried to sleep. His self loathing thoughts kept him awake for what seemed like hours, and he wanted to just cuddle with Yuuri and try and make all his problems go away. He missed talking with Yuuri, but he knew talking to him would only cause problems-- it would just make him cry his eyes out.

He fell asleep soon enough, and Yuuri woke him up by knocking on his door. "Yeah?" Victor choked out as he opened his grayish blue eyes.

Yuuri opened the door. "Can you hand me your car keys? I'm going to Lilia's place," he explained briefly. Victor nodded and got up, Makkachin making a disgruntled noise. He took the keyring in his bedside table and he gave them to Yuuri, who nodded and left quick enough. Victor sighed; he couldn't even talk to his mate. He was ridiculous, and his depression didn't make any sense. _You got silver_ , he thought to himself. _And yet you're here, being a goddamn piss baby_.

During the day, Yuuri explained ballet terms to Aventin, who seemed to be the one who had the most trouble focusing in class. He was almost bug-eyed, his eyes darting from time to time with anxiety. Yuri ended kicking him in the ankle and hissing 'stop being such a wuss'. "You winning the GPF doesn't make you superior to Aventin, Yuri," Yuuri said sharply, and Yuri ducked before nodding. They continued and Yuuri felt his own thoughts travel back to Victor. How was he doing? Was he okay?

He pushed it away by when the class ended, and he uttered for Aventin to stay for him to ask a few things. Aventin nodded, even though his eyes were more bulging than ever. "Are you alright, Aventin?" Yuuri asked in a whisper. Aventin shivered; he wasn't tall, two inches-something shorter than Yuuri, and him being shorter seemed to just make him more anxious.

"Y-yeah, I just--" Aventin said, trailing off. Yuuri noticed a bruise on the beta's neck and his mind went overdrive mode. What if he was being abused? Were his parents? Oh God, were his parents abusive? He felt bile rise up at his throat at the thought of Aventin being abused. It was disgusting, and he hoped to god there was another reason behind it.

"What's that bruise on your neck?" Yuuri interrupted, and all of the color on Aventin's face seemed to disappear.

"Nothing," Aventin lied, his gaze shifting to his feet. "I'm okay, really, Mr. Katsuki. Now, if you excuse me--"

"If you need anything, tell me, okay?" Yuuri cut him off, his voice tainted with worry. Aventin nodded wordlessly before heading outside of Lilia's place. Yuuri went away too, knowing he had to go to Victor's house and try to make him feel better... again. It was like an impossible game, and there was no way to win-- Victor seemed to get more and more depressed as the days passed. It reminded him of getting sixth place in his last GPF, he felt as bad and sad as Victor seemed.

He drove Victor's car to the other's house and he saw Victor was in the sofa at the living room. He looked tired, and there were enormous bags under his eyes. He looked terribly sad, like Makkachin had just died or something. Yuuri bit his lip and he sat next to him in silence. "Have you eaten anything?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. He wanted to help Victor, make him feel better, but he didn't know how.

"No," Victor mouthed. Yuuri was quick to get up and get him milk with cereal. He handed him it with a spoon and he started eating almost robotically, no emotion on his pale gray-blue eyes. Yuuri sat down next to him and kissed him. "I'm sorry," he said in a barely audible whisper, and it was then when Yuuri's heart broke into thousands of tiny pieces.

He knew what it was like to feel sorry for things you didn't have control in. I'm sorry I'm so sad, I'm sorry I didn't win, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Two cursed words in his mind, and the fact that Victor had said them, when he was known for being so unapologetic, made his skin itch. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, alpha," Yuuri said, his voice almost unaudible.

"I do!" Victor half-yelled, his eyes glistening with tears repressed. "I do, I lost, I can't mate with you now, I'm useless, pathetic, a terrible alpha!" he was now full yelling, and tears spilled from his eyes. He realized his mistake and he put a hand on his mouth before turning around. He ignored Yuuri's 'Victor, wait!' as he hurried to his room and closed the door behind him.

Oh god, he was stupid. So fucking stupid. Victor started dwelling in self hate again, his head pounding with how bad he felt. He just wanted to die, he wanted to not be remembered as the pathetic twenty seven-year-old who lost his last Grand Prix Final. He was pathetic, he was stupid, he was a fucking mistake. No wonder his family never talked to him after he turned eighteen. No wonder, no fucking wonder. He was useless, he was a failure.

"Victor--" Yuuri started, clearly in front of the door to his bedrooom.

Just let me die, Yuuri, he wanted to say. Just let me die.

He hadn't known true sadness, true _failure_ since he started to win in the Senior competition. It had been title after title, every Worlds won, every GPF won. The Europena competitions, too-- he slaughtered his rivals on those. Every thing, he had won-- until then. He made it to the Olympic Games once-- now it all seemed like it had gone to dust. He hated himself for being so weak, for a silver medal to shake him so bad.

The next day, Victor woke up relatively early. He saw Yuuri sleeping on the couch, and he heard Makkachin going downstairs for him to give him his food. He served Makkachin first, to then start to make breakfast. The bread he had was two days old, but he guessed by toasting it it'd be better. He put butter in it when he was done, and then two glasses of milk.

"Yuuri," Victor said, his voice croaky with how long he hadn't been using it a lot. Yuuri opened his deep chestnut eyes, and Victor shook with his ferocious love for the omega. "Breakfast," he said simply, and Yuuri's eyes seemed to glisten for a few seconds as he got up. He sat down on the dining table and started eating quickly. "I'm sorry for yesterday," he said.

"You're better now?"

"I'll get there," Victor said. "I'll get there, omega."

"Good," Yuuri muttered as he kept eating the toast with butter. "Also, did you think about going to the Worlds to see if you can win that one?" he asked.

Victor gulped before shaking his head. "I didn't think about it. I should do it-- I'll probably make it into it."

"You definitely can; you're Victor fucking Nikiforov," Yuuri joked lightly.

Victor smiled at that, and it didn't feel forced at all.


End file.
